Sirius y Hermione: una historia a través del tiempo
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Hermione hace un viaje en el tiempo por culpa de un cruce de hechizos y no sabe si volverá algún día a su tiempo. Por ello empieza a luchar, logrando hacerse poco a poco un nombre en la lucha contra Voldemort. Desgraciadamente solo tiene dieciséis años, por lo que tarde o temprano tendrá que volver al colegio, donde conocerá a los legendarios merodeadores y a Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La partida.

¿Nunca habéis tenido un sueño en el que huíais de alguien que te quería hacer daño? ¿No habéis sentido esa mezcla de miedo a mirar detrás de vosotros y ver que se acerca tu perseguidor y sientes exasperación por ver que avanzas muy lentamente?

Eso es lo que sentía Hermione Granger en esos momentos. Por culpa de Voldemort y su grupo de seguidores llamados mortífagos.

Hermione estaba huyendo de los mortífagos corriendo detrás de Harry y Neville pero la nube de polvo que tenía delante le impedía ver bien hacia donde corría.

¿Por qué estaba huyendo? ¿Qué había pasado antes de ese momento?

Ella y sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, habían acudido al Ministerio de Magia al tener Harry una visión sobre su padrino, Sirius Black, en poder de Voldemort en una sala del departamento de Misterios dentro del Ministerio de Magia. En el camino se les unieron otras tres personas, Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

Los seis muchachos consiguieron entrar en el ministerio sin ser detectados (Hermione seguía sin explicarse cómo el Ministerio de Magia no tenia medidas de seguridad contra intrusos y en cambio perdían el tiempo imponiendo al colegio Hogwarts a la Suma Inquisidora, Dolores Umbridge) y cuando llegaron a la sala donde Sirius supuestamente estaba siendo torturado, no había nadie excepto un grupo de una docena de mortífagos que parecían dispuestos a matar con tal de que Harry les hiciera entrega de una profecía que había cogido minutos antes.

Mientras los mortífagos se burlaban de la ingenuidad de Harry acerca de la naturaleza de esa profecía, ellos consiguieron hacer un potente embrujo reductor que tiro las estanterías de la sala contra los mortífagos, lo cual ellos aprovecharon para huir. Y eso precisamente estaba haciendo Hermione al comienzo de nuestra historia.

En medio de la polvareda causada por el derrumbe de las estanterías de la Sala de las Profecías, Hermione vio una puerta hacia la cual se dirigían tanto Harry como Neville. Y allí se encamino ella también en medio de toses y con los ojos llorosos por el polvo. Pero cuando apenas le quedaban una veintena de metros para llegar a la puerta cinco mortífagos encapuchados le salieron al paso, bloqueándole la entrada. Hermione se giro rápidamente en medio de su carrera. Había otras salidas, seguro. Luna, Ginny y Ron habrían encontrado otra salida. Nada más darse la vuelta otros seis mortífagos se alzaron sobre ella, cortándoles el paso de nuevo. Estaban rodeados.

-_Ay, mierda, ya podían haberse perdido…-_pensó Hermione.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Aunque ella muriera se iba a llevar por delante tantos mortífagos como pudiera.

-Desmaius-gritó.

Un mortífago cayó al suelo, desmayado.

-Petríficus totalus-gritó el compañero del mortífago.

-Protego- grito Hermione-Talantalegra- grito a continuación apuntando a otro.

El mortífago empezó a mover las piernas a un ritmo frenético, como si estuviera bailando.

En ese momento todos los mortífagos gritaron algo que Hermione no comprendió. A continuación empezó a sentir una docena de hechizos impactar contra su cuerpo, quemándola. Empezó a gritar. El dolor era insoportable… pero solo duro un segundo. Al momento siguiente se desvaneció de la Sala de las Profecías.

En la sala se hizo un silencio inquietante.

-¿Qqque ha pasado?

Todos miraron el sitio en el que segundos antes había estado si víctima.

-Este donde este ahora la sangre sucia no debe importarnos. Lo que si debe importarnos es esa profecía que se ha llevado Potter- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange.

Al oír esas palabras, todos recuperaron su atención y corrieron hacia donde se había ido Potter con ese Longbottom.

Mientras tanto, en 1976, veinte años atrás, una Hermione Granger desmayada, con múltiples quemaduras en su torso y brazos, apareció en el suelo de la Sala de las Profecías del Departamento de Misterios. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Despertar.

Hermione estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados. Acaba de despertarse y todavía sentía la mente un tanto aturdida.

-¿Cuándo cree que despertara?- preguntó una voz que ella habría jurado que era la de su director en Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

-Resulta difícil decirlo, profesor. La pobre muchacha ha sufrido muchas quemaduras, algunas muy graves, pero gracias a Merlín la encontraron rápido- respondió una voz que no reconocía.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?- preguntó Dumbledore bajando la voz-¿La encontraron en la Sala de las Profecías?

_-¿La Sala de las Profecías?-_pensó Hermione. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

De pronto, como un fogonazo, le vino a la mente todo lo que pasó: Harry, Sirius, Voldemort, mortífagos, profecía… quiso abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le resultaban muy pesados.

-Sí- contestó la voz que no conocía- la trasladaron aquí enseguida y hemos conseguido curarle la mayoría de las quemaduras, pero no ha despertado aún.

-Desearía hablar con ella en cuanto despierte. Es posible que aún esté en edad escolar y me llama poderosamente la atención que vista con un uniforme de mi escuela.

-¿Por qué le llama la atención?

-Porque no la conozco. No la he visto nunca.

Ante semejante declaración, Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos, porque una de dos, o Dumbledore chocheaba ya o era ella la que tenía un problema. Al hacerlo un rayo de luz le hirió los ojos y tubo que entrecerrarlos. Estaba en una habitación de hospital y al lado de la puerta había dos hombres: uno era su director, Albus Dumbledore y el otro llevaba una túnica que Hermione identifico como la que usa el equipo médico de San Mungo.

Al verla moverse, los dos hombres se acercaron de inmediato a ella y mientras el sanador le hacia las correspondientes revisiones, ella centro su atención en Dumbledore.

Estaba distinto a como ella lo recordaba. Puede que fuera fruto del cansancio o el estrés por los exámenes del TIMO, pero hubiera jurado que el director frente a ella tenía menos arrugas de lo que ella recordaba.

-Buenos días señorita- saludó Dumbledore cordialmente.

-Buenos días señor. No quiero parecer maleducada, pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

-La encontraron desmayada hace tres días en el Departamento de Misterios y la llevaron de inmediato a San Mungo. Ha estado todo este tiempo inconsciente…

-¿Dónde está Harry?- saltó de repente Hermione- ¿Y Ron? ¿Y los demás?

-¿Son amigos suyos?

-¡Sí!- respondió airada Hermione. ¿Por qué hacía como que no la reconocía?

-No se altere, por favor- le pidió el sanador- Los inefables que la encontraron solo la hallaron a usted en todo el Departamento.

-Eso no puede ser… estábamos todos allí, había mortífagos y tenían a…- en ese momento Hermione calló. No era seguro hablar de Sirius con un desconocido delante.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó el medimago.

Hermione vio ahí una oportunidad de quitarse de encima al medimago.

-Si, lo único que me duele la cabeza- respondió la joven.

\- Voy enseguida a por una poción para el dolor y a por la pomada para sus quemaduras.

Hermione se miró los brazos al oír aquello. Tenía los brazos con ese color rosado en que se vuelven las quemaduras cuando ya les queda poco para curase. Estaba tan ensimismada mirándose los brazos, que cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrándose dio un respingo. En la habitación solo se quedó Dumbledore, que la miraba con una sonrisa cortés.

\- Señor, ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido con los mortífagos y Harry?

-Contestaré a sus preguntas con rapidez, pero antes dígame como se llama-fue la respuesta de Dumbledore.

Hermione, creyendo que era una especie de examen médico o que quizá era una pregunta por si su memoria quedó afectada por el trauma, respondió con rapidez:

-Me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo dieciséis años, desde los once años estoy estudiando en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y mis mejores amigos se llaman Harry James Potter y Ronald Bilius Weasley.

El anciano profesor la miró todo el rato mientras ella hablaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, como si estuviera intentando descubrir alguna mentira en sus ojos. Al no encontrar ninguna su frente se nubló con la preocupación y el desconcierto.

Hermione se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando, pero se contuvo al ver a su profesor tan absorto. Al cabo de un minuto el profesor le preguntó:

-Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría decirme en qué fecha estamos?

-Junio de 1995.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la silla que Hermione tenía al lado de su cama.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- se inquietó ella- ¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

-No- respondió él- estoy sorprendido. La última vez que miré el calendario de mi despacho era junio de 1975 y no suelo equivocarme de año- repuso con una sonrisa.

Hermione miró a su profesor: _definitivamente está ya demasiado mayor_, pensó. Dumbledore se estaba sacando un calendario de bolsillo y se lo tendió. La fecha era 1975.

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmuró Hermione.

¿Cómo demonios había viajado atrás en el tiempo? Es cierto que había leído varios libros del tema, pero esos viajes en el tiempo siempre estaban causados por un giratiempo o… por un hechizo que haya salido mal.

Ahora lo comprendía. Estaba en 1975, veinte años atrás en el tiempo. En esos momentos sus padres eran novios, los padres de Harry estaban en Hogwarts, los de Ron acababan de tener a Fred y a George… y Voldemort estaba en su máximo apogeo.

Pero lo que más la asustaba era que otra vez estaba sola. Como cuando se enteró que era una bruja y si quería estudiar magia tenía que abandonar el mundo que siempre había conocido, junto a sus padres, e ir al mundo mágico. Entonces había tenido la suerte de conocer a Harry y a Ron, sus mejores amigos, pero esta vez no tenía a sus padres protegiéndola en la distancia ni a Harry y Ron con ella. Esta vez estaba sola del todo.

-Tengo varias teorías- dijo Dumbledore. Parecía haber recuperado su jovialidad, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, como siempre.

\- ¿Usted me cree?- preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore la miró con seriedad y le dijo:

-Por supuesto.

A Hermione la recorrió un sentimiento de calidez y algo de tranquilidad. Ahora no estaba sola.

\- Debido a la gran cantidad de quemaduras que tiene tanto en su torso como en sus brazos, deduzco que ha recibido una gran cantidad de hechizos todos a la vez, ¿correcto?

-Sí, señor- respondió ella- un grupo de once mortífagos me acorraló en el Departamento de Misterios y me lanzaron varios hechizos todos a la vez.

-Comprendo- respondió él- de lo cual deduzco que esa combinación de hechizos la trajo hasta este tiempo. Veinte años atrás.

-Eso también opino yo. Lo leí en _Viajes a través del tiempo._

-Yo también leí ese libro- le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

-Señorita Granger, me hago cargo de que estará usted muy confundida y que querrá estar sola para digerir todo esto. No se preocupe por nada: yo hablare con el ministro para legalizar su situación y me encargaré de instalarla en una casa segura hasta que se sienta bien del todo.

-Gracias.

En ese momento entró de nuevo el sanador y le entrego a Hermione un vaso con una poción de color blanquecino.

-Tómesela en cuanto haya acabado de aplicarle la pomada.- le indicó.

En cuanto el sanador terminó, Hermione se bebió de un trago la poción. Dumbledore se acerco hasta ella:

-Señorita Granger, ya me voy. Pasare a verla por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, señor. Gracias.

Dumbledore y el sanador salieron por la puerta dejando a Hermione con sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La decisión.

En cuanto Hermione se quedó sola cerró los ojos fuertemente. Inspiró profundamente, cogiendo mucho aire por la nariz y lo soltó lentamente por la boca. Era una técnica de relajación que le había enseñado su madre. Ya antes de entrar en Hogwarts era una niña que no caía muy bien en la clase porque siempre les superaba en los exámenes sin que los otros niños se dieran cuenta de que intentaba ser la más lista porque en su interior sentía que le faltaba algo, que ella no era igual al resto de sus compañeros de su clase y antes de un examen se ponía tan nerviosa que su madre la obligaba a bajar al jardín que tenían en su casa, aunque fuera invierno, la hacía tumbarse en el césped, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su respiración durante diez minutos. Cuando terminaba esa sesión siempre se encontraba más relajada y con más fuerzas de afrontar ese examen. Otras veces se iban los tres juntos, su padre, su madre y ella de excursión al bosque de Dean. Allí, paseando en silencio, dejando que la naturaleza la rodeara y solo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos la relajaba y la hacía olvidarse de lo que la esperaba en la cuidad.

Por suerte en cuanto entró en Hogwarts encontró a Harry y Ron y, aunque sus comienzos no fueron muy buenos, después fueron sus compañeros inseparables.

No podía creer que ya no los tuviera… estaba sola.

Su interior de repente se resistió a la idea de darse por vencida. No por nada el sombrero seleccionador la había mandado a Gryffindor y su valor salió a flote cuando mas perdida y confusa estaba. Encontraría el modo de volver a casa, volvería a ver a sus padres y a sus amigos y ese viaje en el tiempo no sería más que una pesadilla.

Animada por sus pensamientos, Hermione intentó recordar qué era exactamente lo que decía su ejemplar de _Viajes a través del tiempo:_

"Jugar con el tiempo tiene muy malas consecuencias, es por ello que quienes poseen un giratiempo tienen que tener mucho cuidado con las personas ante quienes se exponen, pues corren el peligro de que los hechicen e incluso los maten creyendo que hay magia oscura por medio o en un arranque de locura.

Otro caso aparte y, quizá, el más peligroso, es aquel viajero del tiempo que viaje al pasado o al futuro por culpa de un cruce de hechizos. Es necesario decir que un viaje en el tiempo por culpa de un cruce de hechizos es algo totalmente impredecible, ya que la persona puede morir si se ejecutan mal los hechizos, o puede acabar en el mismo tiempo pero en lugar diferente del de partida… etc. La potencia del hechizo, en caso de que salga bien, es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de años que viajará la persona. Por tanto si el hechizo es muy poderoso viajará mas años en el tiempo que aquella persona que reciba un hechizo de menor impacto.

En cuanto a la forma de volver al momento en que se hizo el viaje, es decir, retornar al momento "presente", en el caso de un giratiempo, como solo se pueden viajar por horas, simplemente hay que esperar que llegue la hora, pero en el caso de un cruce de hechizos es más complicado. Tenemos el caso de Elizabeth Bones en 1875, la cual aseguró mediante los efectos de la poción Veritaserum que ella volvió espontáneamente al tiempo presente. El señor Edward Flint en 1910 aseguró que él volvió a su tiempo haciendo una poción que contrarrestó los efectos de los hechizos que le habían enviado al año 2040. Este último testimonio es el que más nos convence pues informes del Departamento de Misterios nos han confirmado que otras personas aparte del señor Flint consiguieron volver a su tiempo mediante una poción que contrarrestara los efectos de los hechizos, con lo cual es de vital importancia saber que hechizos son los que nos envían en un viaje por el tiempo."

-_Muy bien_\- pensó Hermione- _solo tengo que averiguar qué combinación de hechizos fue la que me trajo aquí. Tuvo que ser muy poderosa, pues veinte años atrás es un viaje largo…_

Estuvo recitando todos los hechizos que se sabía (le llevó un buen rato) y llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno de los que ella recordaba había visto salir de las varitas de los mortífagos. Desanimada se quedó mirando un periódico de El Profeta que había en su mesilla. Con ganas de distraerse un poco se sentó en la cama y empezó a hojearlo. Se quedó horrorizada: en su tiempo Voldemort estaba jugando al ratón y al gato con el Ministerio. Como el inepto de Cornelius Fudge no quería creer que Voldemort había vuelto, este lo que hacía era asegurarse de que no le encontraran, reunir poco a poco a su ejército para que cuando volviera a aparecer, nadie que estuviera en su contra viviera para contarlo. Por tanto, en los periódicos que ella había leído hasta entonces no había desapariciones, ni asesinatos de decenas de muggles y magos… pero en este era distinto: _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado arrasa un barrio entero de muggles en Surrey, Los muggles asocian la tragedia de Piccadilly Street a una fuga de gas, La gente del agua promete ayudar al Ministro de Magia en la lucha contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Desaparece de la familia Collins_…

-Dios mío- susurró Hermione.

Toda esa gente desaparecida, todos eso muerto, los muggles indefensos… toda su vida como niña antes de saber que era una bruja pasó ante sus ojos y decidió que eso no iba a quedar así y entonces tomó su decisión: de momento estaba condenada a estar en ese tiempo y hasta que descubriera la forma de volver a su tiempo iba a luchar, iba a ayudar a las personas que ese momento estaban luchando contra Voldemort, para que el futuro fuera un poquito mejor y que, con sus conocimientos del futuro, Voldemort fuera atacado donde más le dolía.

Satisfecha con su decisión se volvió a echar en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, se sentía más descansada, pero seguía doliéndole todo el cuerpo. En ese momento sonó la puerta:

-Adelante- gritó Hermione.

Dumbledore apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Veo que ya tiene mejor aspecto.

-Gracias, señor. He tomado una decisión.

-Me alegra oírlo- repuso Dumbledore- ¿y cuál es?

\- Verá, señor. Cuando yo estaba en mi tiempo Voldemort había perdido su poder pero estaba volviendo a recuperarlo con el Ministerio de Magia haciendo oídos sordos. Como la política del Ministerio era que Voldemort había desaparecido, no nos dejaban estudiar magia defensiva, por lo que un grupo de estudiantes y yo montamos un grupo de estudio para aprender a defendernos con un buen profesor. Es por ello que yo sé luchar, es verdad que a lo mejor me falta entrenamiento, pero ya que estoy en este tiempo lo que quiero es ayudar en la lucha anti-Voldemort.

-Lo que me dice la honra, señorita Granger. Estoy convencido de que es usted una luchadora, pero usted todavía está en edad escolar y no sé… Bueno, mire lo que vamos a hacer. Usted se recupera, cuando le den el alta la acompañaré a su nueva casa y entonces hará usted una prueba con varios de nuestros compañeros en la Orden del Fénix. Si la supera, estará admitida.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En cuanto a su situación legal, he hablado con el Ministro y hemos acordado hacer como que es usted una estudiante de un instituto de magia de Estados Unidos que ha venido a estar aquí una temporada.

-Muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Nueva casa.

Aún hubo que esperar unas cuantas semanas para poder salir del hospital. En esas semanas terminó de recuperarse físicamente de las quemaduras causadas por las maldiciones de los mortífagos y adquirió también fortaleza mental para prepararse ante lo que vendría a continuación. Porque la promesa que le hizo Dumbledore de intentar que Hermione formara parte de un grupo de defensa contra Voldemort le otorgaba una gran paz y a la vez un enorme pesar. Paz porque ella no era de las de quedarse mirando, Hermione era una chica que quería formar parte de las cosas, tener control sobre lo que estaba pasando, luchar y cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere no se quedaba lloriqueando por los rincones, sino que cogía lo que tenía y hacía lo mejor posible con ello. Pero por otra parte, y a pesar de que ella no era de deprimirse, la invadía un enorme pesar por la añoranza hacia sus seres queridos.

Pese a ello, tres semanas después de la primera conversación con Dumbledore en ese tiempo, Hermione salió del hospital junto con Albus Dumbledore. Éste la llevó mediante Aparición Conjunta (una experiencia muy desagradable en opinión de Hermione, que sintió como si pasara por un tubo muy estrecho) hasta una casa en Hamilton Street. En cuanto llegaron a esta calle, Dumbledore empezó a andar rápidamente. Hermione, no queriendo quedarse atrás, empezó a caminar hasta alcanzar el paso de su director. Caminaron en silencio por toda la calle, ya que Dumbledore así se lo había hecho saber a Hermione.

-No podemos hablar de cosas como la Orden hasta estar en lugar seguro- le había dicho en el hospital- nunca se sabe quien pueda estar escuchando.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos andando, Dumbledore se paró delante de un espacio aparentemente vacío de tierra entre dos casas, pero Hermione suponía que Dumbledore la había conducido hacia el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, protegido por un encantamiento Fidelio, previo al 23 de Grimmauld Place. En efecto Dumbledore, ataviado con una larga túnica color violeta que hacía que los muggles se giraran para mirarlo, sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino que puso en la mano de Hermione.

-Memorícelo, por favor.

Ella abrió el papel y leyó:

El cuartel general de la orden del Fénix está en el número 42 de Hamilton Street.

-Ya- dijo Hermione cuando memorizó la nota.

Dumbledore volvió a coger el pergamino al tiempo que una casa crecía en el espacio abierto. Era como ver crecer un árbol.

-Guau- se le escapó a Hermione.

Dumbledore rió entre dientes al tiempo que se adelantaba y le abría la puerta. Al atravesar la puerta se encontró en una entrada amueblada con un gusto exquisito: a la izquierda de la puerta había una mesita y sobre ella un espejo con remates dorados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, con lo cual era una estancia muy luminosa, todo lo contrario que Grimmauld Place, donde parecía que te ibas a quedar pegada en cuanto te sentaras.

Dumbledore se adelantó en el recibidor y le indicó que lo siguiera. Empezaron a subir unas escaleras de mármol agarrados a una barandilla de roble muy bonita hasta llegar a un descansillo que daba a tres habitaciones. Dumbledore se acercó a la de la izquierda y le dijo:

-Su habitación.

El balcón de su habitación daba a un patio interior en el que había un limonero y tres acacias plantados en un jardín interior. Por lo demás, en la habitación había una cama con aspecto cómodo, un tocador con un espejo y un armario muy elegante.

-Bueno señorita Granger, esta será su habitación en el tiempo que esté con nosotros. Esta casa pertenece a un miembro de la Orden que nos la ha cedido como cuartel general y permite que haya gente viviendo en ella. Mañana por la mañana, cuando haya descansado, tendremos una reunión con el resto de los miembros de la Orden para su prueba de ingreso, podríamos llamarla.

-Sí, señor. Estoy deseando entrar en acción.

-No la molesto mas, la dejo para que se instales.

Tras cerrarse la puerta Hermione empezó a colocar sus cosas. En su mayoría eran cosas básicas de aseo y algo de ropa que Hermione había comprado con el poco dinero que tenía en los bolsillos, pues por su viaje inesperado por el tiempo llevaba lo puesto.

-Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí- dijo para sí.

Se dejó caer en la cama y casi sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La reunión.

Hermione estaba sentada en una larga mesa de madera. Enfrente de ella, formando una larga fila estaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix original. Algunas caras le sonaban, pero a la mayoría no los conocía, por lo que probablemente morirían en el curso de esa guerra que ahora se iniciaba. Frente a ella estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore, que en ese momento tomaba la palabra:

-Amigos míos. No hemos reunido hoy para valorar la propuesta de la señorita Hermione Granger de entrar en el grupo de la Orden del Fénix. Es verdad que todavía es una persona muy joven, pero es una viajera del futuro, lo cual nos podrá otorgar ciertas ventajas frente a nuestro enemigo Voldemort.

-¿Es cierto que es usted una viajera?- preguntó una mujer cuyo nombre Hermione no conocía.

-Sí- respondió Hermione.

-¿Como podemos estar seguros de que dice la verdad?- gritó un hombre con una larga barba negra- como podemos estar seguros de que no miente?

-Benjy, yo estoy convencido de que dice la verdad.- sentenció Dumbledore.- Si mi palabra no te basta…

\- No, Albus, yo no…- balbuceó el hombre totalmente sonrojado.

-Verán señores- se alzó la voz de Hermione- sé que ustedes no me conocen y que en estos tiempos de guerra es difícil fiarse de alguien de buenas a primeras, pero yo he viajado en el tiempo, he dejado a mi familia y amigos atrás y estoy dispuesta a luchar en contra de Voldemort para hacer del mundo del que provengo un lugar mejor y que no ocurran las barbaridades que se van a cometer.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante el discurso de Hermione, lo cual ella aprovechó para proseguir:

-Si alguno de ustedes no se fía todavía de mis palabras, estoy dispuesta a tomar Veritaserum para que me tomen en serio.

-No será necesario- gruño una voz entre los miembros de la Orden y Hermione detectó la figura de Alastor Moody- el Veritaserum está para cosas mejores. Y para oír dos veces la misma historia, pues yo la creo, sinceramente, aprovecharé mejor mí tiempo yendo detrás de esos desgraciados que me amputaron la pierna.

Hermione respiró aliviada. Después de la intervención de Moody muy pocos miraban a la recién llegada con desconfianza.

-Y es cierto que nos va a proporcionar información sobre el futuro?- preguntó la señora intervino en primer lugar.

-Voy a proporcionar información sobre lo que sé acerca de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero solamente sobre eso.

-Dumbledore, esto es un atropello- se escandalizó la mujer.

-Tranquilízate Marlene. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Dumbledore, aunque todos lo miraron con desconcierto- Puede que el futuro en su mayoría sea malo, pero también habrá cosas y experiencias buenas que podríamos perder si esta jovencita nos cuenta más de lo que deberíamos saber. Es mejor solamente saber acerca de lo que nos atañe: Voldemort.

\- Todo eso me parece muy bien- dijo Sturgis Podmore, al que Hermione reconoció como aquel mago al que pillaron intentando robar la profecía en su tiempo- pero todavía no hemos aceptado a esta señorita en la Orden.

\- De acuerdo- dijo Dumbledore- ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en someter a esta joven a La Prueba?

El sí fue unánime.

-_Vaya_\- pensó Hermione- _para hacer sufrir a una sí que se ponen de acuerdo enseguida._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La Prueba.

Todos los miembros presentes se pusieron en pie y acompañaron a Hermione hasta una puerta de madera lisa. Dumbledore la abrió y dejó pasar a la chica. Allí había lo que parece ser un cuarto de entrenamiento para el combate bastante grande. A Hermione le recordaba bastante a la Sala de los Menesteres cuando se transformaba para que ella y algunos compañeros pudieran practicar hechizos defensivos.

A su alrededor se empezaron a congregar los distintos miembros de la Orden para observar La Prueba. Dumbledore se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

-Mira, la prueba que vamos a hacerte es muy sencilla: tres de los miembros de la Orden van a luchar contra ti, por turnos. Si los derrotas a todos, te haremos miembro de la Orden. Es una prueba básica, ya que, como miembro, tendrás que luchar a nuestro lado en algunas ocasiones –le contó Dumbledore.

El primer contrincante era un hombre joven, de unos 20 años con el cabello castaño un poco largo, los ojos azules y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien- dijo Moody- que comience el duelo.

Hermione flexionó de forma automática las rodillas y apretó los dientes mirando a su contrincante.

-Petrificus totalus- gritó el chico.

-Protego- replicó Hermione.- Impedimenta.

El chico se apartó de un salto de la trayectoria del hechizo de Hermione.

-Desmaius- gritó Hermione aprovechando que el chico todavía estaba distraído por su salto.

Su contrincante salió despedido de su posición y cayó al suelo desmayado. La mujer que le había estado preguntando en la reunión se acercó de inmediato a él y, apuntándole con la varita, murmuró:

-Enervate.

El chico se sentó en el suelo donde había caído y miró fijamente a Hermione con una sonrisa cansada.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Moody- Anthony, me parece que la chica nueva te ha pillado desprevenido.

Todos los que estaban en la sala soltaron una risilla.

-No volverá a pasar, Moody. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo- dijo Anthony.

-Lo lamento, Anthony- contestó Dumbledore- es el turno del siguiente contrincante. Ya te desquitarás en los entrenamientos en caso de que sea aceptada.

-_Uno de tres_\- pensó Hermione con una sonrisa.

El siguiente duelo fue con una mujer de unos 35 años. Esta vez, a diferencia del duelo con Anthony, tardó unos 15 minutos en conseguir paralizarla.

Tras ese duelo, a continuación, Sturgis Podmore fue su siguiente adversario. Tras varios minutos de duelo, Hermione ya estaba muy cansada. Unido al cansancio normal en varios duelos seguidos estaba su larga convalecencia de tres semanas de cama en San Mungo.

-Expelliarmus- gritó Sturgis.

-Protego- gritó Hermione- Impedimenta.

Sturgis se apartó del hechizo y gritó:

\- Rictusempra.

Hermione desvió el hechizo y grito:

-Expelliarmus.

La varita de Sturgis salió volando de su mano. Hermione creyó que el duelo ya había terminado y empezó a sonreír bajando la varita. En ese momento, Hermione vió como Sturgis corría a través de la sala hasta donde había caído su varita.

-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! Hasta que el enemigo no esté incapacitado no acaba el duelo- gritó Moody.

Hermione, con el corazón en un puño, corrió tras Sturgis y lo vió a punto de coger su varita. Sin pensarlo, lo apuntó con su propia varita. Sturgis la debió de ver por el rabillo del ojo y se escondió tras un armario enorme donde la Orden guardaba algunos objetos de defensa. Hermione se quedó frente al armario de los materiales, atenta a cualquier movimiento que viera. Al fin, Sturgis intentó echar un sprint para alcanzar su varita, pero Hermione fue más rápida y le lanzó un hechizo Desmaius en pleno movimiento.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Dumbledore se adelantó y dijo:

-Bien, amigos. En cuanto Sturgis esté consciente procederemos a la votación sobre el ingreso de Hermione Granger en la Orden.

Sturgis se levantó con cuidado y se unió a la fila de los miembros de la Orden.

-Bueno, quienes estén a favor del ingreso de Hermione Granger que levanten la mano.

Todos los miembros de la Orden, incluido Dumbledore, levantaron la mano.

-Hermione Granger. Queda admitida en la Orden del Fénix – Hermione empezó a sonreír, pero Dumbledore levanto la mano- Ahora es el momento del Juramento. Volvamos a la sala de reuniones.

En cuanto salieron al pasillo, Anthony y otros dos chicos y cuatro chicas de entre los mas jóvenes se acercaron a ella:

-Hola Hermione- dijo Anthony- fue un placer luchar contra ti. Me llamo Anthony y ellos son Zack Gilbert, Marc Gardiner, Lisa Geraldine, Anne Calvin, Kate Webber y mi hermana, Luna Diggle.

-Hola, encantada- respondió Hermione- espero no haberte hecho mucho daño.

-No te preocupes- dijo Luna- tiene la cabeza muy dura.

Todos rieron. En ese momento llegaron a la sala de reuniones y allí Hermione sse quedó delante de un pergamino en blanco.

-Hermione Granger- dijo Dumbledore. En ese momento empezaron a aparecer letras en el pergamino, transcribiendo punto por punto lo que Dumbledore decía- ¿juras luchar en nombre de la Orden del Fénix contra lord Voldemort?

-Sí, lo juro.

-¿Juras defender y proteger a aquellos que lo necesiten?

-Sí, lo juro.

-¿Y juras poner tus conocimientos sobre el futuro al servicio de la Orden?

-Sí, lo juro.

-Firma en el pergamino, por favor.

Hermione firmó y al lado de su firma apareció un fénix.

-Quedas oficialmente admitida en la Orden del Fénix.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. La primera misión de Hermione.

Unas semanas después de su entrada en la Orden, Hermione seguía residiendo en el numero 42 de Hamilton Street, casa que pertenecía, se acabó enterando, de los padres de Anthony y Luna Diggle. Hermione era prácticamente un miembro más de la familia, pues los señores Diggle eran también miembros de la Orden y sintieron inmediata simpatía por la "chica del tiempo", como la llamaba Anthony. La primera vez que oyó su nuevo apodo se sintió como si fuera la presentadora del tiempo de un canal muggle de televisión.

Como nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Hermione se entrenaba por las mañanas junto con el resto de los miembros. Luchaban entre ellos con dureza, tanta que a veces alguno acababa herido. La primera vez que Hermione vió que varios miembros estaban heridos en los propios entrenamientos se asustó. Pero después comprendió que luchaban así porque estaban en guerra y porque era mejor que les hirieran sus propios compañeros en unos entrenamientos, que los mortífagos en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, a Hermione, con su experiencia en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, nunca la hirieron y aunque no tenía la experiencia ni la habilidad de magos más experimentados pronto empezó a notar que se estaba ganando el respeto de personas duras, como Ojoloco Moody y la señora Bloom, la mujer que no había hecho más que acosarla a preguntas en la primera reunión de la Orden. Aun así, todos empezaron a notar como la técnica de lucha de Hermione mejoro tanto que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden acababan siendo derrotados o, en el mejor de los casos, en tablas.

Por las tardes se dedicaba a unas "clases particulares" con Ojoloco Moody, el cual le explicaba qué debía hacer en caso de que la capturaran los mortífagos, que pociones llevar siempre encima para emergencias, como sacar heridos de un edificio en el que hubiera lucha…

En esos tiempos difíciles que vivían, casi todas las noches celebraban reuniones que acaban generalmente en misiones, pero como Hermione estaba todavía débil y no había entrenado suficiente (palabras textuales de Moody), ella todavía no había participado en ninguna. En cambio, ella ayudaba contando en las reuniones lo que ella recordaba (que era un poco según ella y mucho en opinión de Anthony) de las correrías de Voldemort en ese tiempo, con lo cual, muchos de los ataques que se iban a producir se evitaron.

Un día, mientras Hermione estaba con Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna jugando a los gobstones, les avisaron de que estaban a punto de celebrar una reunión. Se pusieron todos de pie y enfilaron por el pasillo hasta la sla de reuniones.

-¿Qué creéis que ha pasado?- preguntó Lisa.

-Preguntémosle a Hermione que ella seguro que lo sabe- contestó sin malicia Marc.

-Ja. Ja. Ja- respondió ella.

Entre esas bromas entraron en la sala de las reuniones en las que ya estaban todos sentados. Dumbledore estaba serio, cosa extraña en el, ya que aunque fuera débil, una pequeña sonrisa había siempre en su rostro.

-Hoy Voldemort ha decidido atacar un centro comercial muggle. Lo ha decidido hace unos minutos y uno de nuestros espías ha conseguido hacernos llegar la información.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Albus?- preguntó uno de los hombres. A pesar de llevar allí mucho tiempo, Hermione todavía no se sabía los nombres de todos los miembros de la Orden, tal y como le pasó también cuando tenía quince años.

-Tenemos que ir a ese centro comercial y evacuar a los muggles junto con el Ministerio. Van a ser muchos mortífagos, pues nuestro espía nos ha dicho que han enviado a todos sus efectivos.

-¿Hay alguien importante en ese centro, Albus?- preguntó Phillip, el padre de Luna.

-El primer ministro muggle está allí-confirmó Dumbledore- sugiero que todos nuestros miembros vengan también.

-¿Yo también, señor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, señorita Granger- asintió Dumbledore.

Salieron todos de la sala de reuniones y pusieron en marcha el protocolo de salida hacia una misión: fueron saliendo de la casa de dos en dos, para no llamar la atención de los muggles y al llegar a un bosquecillo que hay enfrente de la casa, se desaparecían. Hermione decidió formar pareja con Lisa, pues le gustaba su forma de ser: tranquila y pensativa. En cierto modo, le recordaba un poco a Luna Lovegood, un cierto aire en su mirada…

-Vamos, Hermione- dijo Lisa- que ya por fin vas a estar en una misión. Ya tenias ganas, ¿eh?

-Sí, es verdad que ya tenía ganas de patearles el culo a esos mortífagos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras cruzaban la calle en dirección al bosquecillo.

Lisa sonrió con ganas y la agarró del brazo para hacer la Aparición Conjunta. Después de esa desagradable experiencia, Hermione se encontró con un centro comercial a las afueras de Cornualles en el cual, por dentro del complejo, había una verdadera lucha campal. Tanto Hermione como Lisa sacaron sus varitas a un tiempo y corrieron hasta llegar a los mortífagos.

-Expelliarmus- gritó Hermione, desarmando a un mortífago que estaba a punto de atacar a una mujer aterrorizada frente a una perfumería- Desmaius.

El mortífago cayó inconsciente al suelo y Hermione miró a la mujer sin atreverse a acercarse a ella por si se asustaba.

-Corra, salga de aquí lo antes posible- le dijo.

Sin detenerse a mirar si la mujer le hizo caso o no, Hermione se lanzo al campo de batalla de nuevo.

Unas tres horas más tarde aquello había terminado. Habían capturado 8 mortífagos y matado a 20. En cuanto a los muggles, hubo 14 muertos y una treintena de heridos. A los testigos se los llevaron para desmemorizarlos. En la Orden hubo 5 heridos leves que fueron trasladados a San Mungo de inmediato.

Hubo tres magos destacados por su valor y habilidad en ese combate: Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody y Hermione Granger.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Nuevos amigos.

Una semana después de la lucha contra los mortífagos en el centro comercial de Cornualles, Hermione había formado parte de quince expediciones similares a aquella, y su valor y su habilidad en la lucha empezó a hacerse conocida para los mortífagos e incluso para Voldemort, que, a su pesar, se admiró de su destreza y distribuyó entre los mortífagos la orden de capturarla… con vida con la promesa de una suculenta recompensa. Los espías de la Orden les dieron inmediatamente la información y Hermione recibió la orden de tomárselo con más calma, aunque su presencia se fue haciendo patente en cada vez mas misiones.

En cuanto a los restantes miembros de la Orden, todos parecieron tomarle afecto y confianza a Hermione, e incluso Moody, por las mañanas, la hacía entrenar con él para que mejorara cada vez más sus habilidades de lucha. Cuando el auror se enteró de que Voldemort le había puesto precio a su cabeza, le dijo:

-Muchacha, ya eres miembro de honor de la Orden. A todos los que le damos problemas nos pone precio.

Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate, Luna y Hermione (o "la juventud", como los llamaba Dumbledore) eran buenos amigos, aunque Hermione no sentía con ellos la misma camadería y el mismo sentimiento que la unía con Harry y Ron.

Doce días después de la primera misión de Hermione, todos volvieron al número 42 de Hamilton Street se dejaron caer en las sillas de la cocina, muy cansados. Ese día habían partido todos juntos al callejón Diagón, pues un grupo de unos cincuenta mortífagos habían sembrado el caos entre la gente que hacía sus compras, sobre todo alumnos de Hogwarts, que ya volvían en dos semanas escasas.

El silencio cayó sobre la cocina, abarrotada, pero no porque hubieran perdido muchos efectivos en la lucha, sino porque entre los mortífagos muertos que encontraron junto con la gente del Ministerio de Magia, había chicos y chicas que no tendrían ni dieciséis años y que en dos semanas habrían entrado en Hogwarts.

En ese momento, Dumbledore habló:

-No consigo explicarme como alumnos de mi colegio pudieron estar allí.

-Dumbledore, no te culpes tú- gruñó Moody- esos niños solo hacen lo que oyen en casa y me apuesto lo que sea a que sus padres son partidarios de Voldemort.

-Tal vez, Alastor- dijo Dumbledore- Posiblemente tengas razón, pero hay algo que me preocupa más todavía.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Lisa.

-Que en Hogwarts haya más mortífagos encubiertos y siembre su semilla en la mente de los demás.

El silencio volvió a posarse en la mesa donde estaban reunidos. Hermione no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había pasado aquella tarde, en la que había visto como caía un chico de unos quince años que iba enmascarado como los mortífagos, abatido por Marc. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, todos se retiraron a dormir a sus habitaciones, o por lo menos a intentarlo. Hermione no conseguía dormir más de media hora seguida y por ello se levantó con dolor de cabeza.

En la cocina la madre de Anthony, que estaba preparando tortitas, le sirvió el desayuno y, al levantar los ojos, se fijó en que Dumbledore la estaba mirando muy serio desde el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?

-Estaba pensando… ¿podría hablar con usted en privado?

-Claro.

Dumbledore la condujo hasta la sala de las reuniones y allí le pidió que tomara asiento.

-Verás Hermione, se me ha ocurrido una idea para evitar que los alumnos de Hogwarts puedan caer en las manos de Voldemort.

-¿Cuál?

-He pensado que podríamos introducir a alguien de la Orden en Hogwarts, alguien que no levante sospechas, y que vigile si hay gente predicando a favor de Voldemort o de los mortífagos, ¿me sigue?

-Sí, señor. Pero, en mi opinión, no podría ser cualquiera.

-Explícate, por favor- inquirió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Verá, un profesor, por ejemplo, no tendría muchas oportunidades de saber cosas secretas de los alumnos, pues ellos, en cuanto ven un profesor, se callan.

-Tienes razón, Hermione. Es por ello que ha pensado que quién mejor para conocer lo que piensan los alumnos que otro alumno- Dumbledore sonrió y parecía que los rayos del sol brotaran de él.

-¿Me está diciendo que piensa reclutar usted también niños?- preguntó incrédula Hermione.

-No, estaba pensando en un miembro de la Orden que se haga pasar por estudiante y que observe y, en caso de necesidad, actúe- el profesor se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa- no necesito a cualquiera, no. He decidido, si aceptas, proponerte a ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Hermione, tienes dieciséis años. No has completado tu educación, te quedan dos años por delante en Hogwarts, por lo que me has contado.

-Pero…

-Además, quien mejor que tú para conocer la mente de los estudiantes, si tienes la misma edad, estudias…

Dumbledore observó que Hermione dudaba. Por una parte añoraba Hogwarts, ya que al haber perdido todo cuanto conocía, el castillo le daría la seguridad que desde su viaje en el tiempo y su ingreso en la Orden no tenía. Además, en Hogwarts estaba la biblioteca, su templo del saber y el sitio donde más horas pasó como estudiante, aparte de en las aulas. Pero, por otro lado, irse al castillo implicaba dejar esa casa y a sus amigos…

-Escucha Hermione- dijo Dumbledore, observando los ojos llenos de dudas de Hermione- sé que has renunciado a muchas cosas, pero esto es muy importante. Es posible que muchas de las personas que conozcas en tu tiempo como mortífagos se hayan pasado al lado de Voldemort por culpa de esos alumnos seguidores de Voldemort que están dentro del castillo. Ayúdame a atraparlos. Sé que eres una magnifica bruja. Esto solo te lo puedo pedir a ti.

Hermione se quedó mirando la brillante superficie de la mesa, pensando. Sopesando los pros y los contras de cada decisión que se le planteaba, recordó que en su tercer año, cuando estaba enfadada con Ron y con Harry por culpa de Scabbers, la rata de Ron, descubrió al lado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca una sección de libros acerca de viajes en el tiempo.

-_A lo mejor leyendo esos libros podría encontrar la manera de volver a mi tiempo_\- pensó Hermione.

-Está bien, Dumbledore, acepto la misión- dijo decidida Hermione- pero tengo unas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Primero, que aunque esté en esa misión, seguiré siendo miembro de la Orden y como tal seguiré acudiendo a las misiones que pueda, siempre que estas no interfieran con mi horario- Dumbledore asintió dos veces con la cabeza- Y segundo, quiero actuar a mi manera y tendré que darle informes periódicos cada semana de lo que descubra.

-Concedido- dijo el profesor.

-De acuerdo, acepto.

Dos semanas después, Hermione estaba subiéndose al expreso de Hogwarts con su baúl repleto de libros, ropa y objetos varios, todo a cargo del Ministerio de Magia. Era extraño y desolador estar en ese tren sin sus amigos, pero saldría adelante.

Empezó a recorrer el tren en busca de un compartimiento para sentarse y, al mirar de pasada por la ventana de uno de ellos, vió un asiento libre y sin pensárselo se acercó de inmediato a ese compartimiento. Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta para pasar, miró con más detenimiento a los ocupantes y se quedó helada: Uno de ellos, en el asiento opuesto al que estaba libre estaba sentado un muchacho tan parecido a Harry que se le saltaron las lágrimas. El mismo pelo con remolino, las mismas gafas…

-_Ese debe ser James Potter, el padre de Harry_\- pensó Hermione.

En el asiento entre James y la ventana estaba sentado Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry. Pero estaba cambiado a como lo había conocido. Ahora tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo convencional y limpio y sus ojos grises brillaban con una broma que había soltado James.

Del otro lado de James, el más cercano a la puerta, estaba sentado Peter Pettigrew, el amigo de James que acabó traicionándolo a Voldemort e hizo que Harry creciera sin familia. Era posible que Peter fuera uno de esos estudiantes que se pasaron al lado de Voldemort por esos estudiantes mortífagos, pero no podía evitar sentir asco al ver esos ojillos tristes, como los de la rata que era.

Enfrente de Peter estaba sentado Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su tercer año. Al igual que Sirius y James, él también era muy atractivo, pero en su mirada había un deje de dulzura sustituyendo a la picardía de las miradas de James y Sirius.

En último lugar, enfrente de Sirius y al lado de la ventana, estaba Lily Evans, la madre de Harry. Era pelirroja y tenía los ojos verdes que en ese momento miraba a los chicos que la acompañaban con desaprobación y un poco de desesperación. En el segundo de antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, Hermione sintió la mirada de James sobre Lily por lo menos cinco veces.

Hermione respiró hondo para tranquilizar sus sentimientos, agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y entró.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa. El barullo que había antes de su llegada se transformó en silencio. Sintió sobre sí las miradas inquisitivas de los cuatro chicos y la sonrisa amistosa y aliviada de Lily- disculpad mi intromisión, pero he venido nueva a Hogwarts este año de intercambio desde Estado Unidos y estaba buscando un sitio para sentarme, pero si está ocupado, me voy.

-NO- gritó Lily, sobresaltando a los muchachos- no me dejes sola con este grupo de chimpancés- dijo sonriendo.

-Eh, Evans- dijo Sirius- ¿a quién llamas chimpancés?

-Me llamo Lily Evans- dijo Lily, ignorando al chico, que miró a James con el ceño fruncido- ¿y tú?

-Hermione Granger.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin, Hermione- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Yo me llamo Sirius Black- dijo con un guiño de ojos muy coqueto.

-James Potter, Hermione- le sonrió James.

-Y yo soy Peter Pettigrew- dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione sintió que una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro en respuesta a aquellos rostros tan conocidos y familiares para ella y dijo:

-Encantada de conoceros.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: El Sombrero Seleccionador.

Hermione seguía sentada en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts en compañía de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Peter (excepto por la compañía de este último, Hermione sabía que Harry habría dado todo el dinero que poseía en el banco de los magos por estar en su lugar, o quizá sí, y lo mataría).

-Bueno- dijo Remus- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger, acabo de venir de intercambio desde Estados Unidos, como ya os he dicho y voy a cursar mi sexto año.

-Eso es fantástico, nosotros también.- dijo Lily- Yo siempre quise hacer un curso de intercambio en alguna escuela de otro país, pero mientras fui más pequeña mis padres no me dejaron, y ahora que soy más mayor no me atrevo a dar el paso, ya que estoy en mi sexto curso y no quiero arriesgarme…

-Eh, Evans- dijo James, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- en eso no es en lo único en lo que no te atreves a dar el paso.

Lily le miró y cogió una inmensa cantidad de aire por la nariz y luego lo soltó, como si quisiera armarse de toda la paciencia del mundo para no saltar encima de él y freírlo a hechizos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Potter?

-Vamos, Lily, sabes que quieres salir conmigo y te lo voy a poner fácil. Salgamos en la primera excursión a Hogsmeade que tengamos este curso- dijo James.

Hermione sabía por Harry que al inicio de que se conocieran, a Lily no le agradaba la manera de ser de James, ya que era un poco creído, y que cuando él le proponía salir se negaba, pero nunca pensó que fuera a ver tanto odio hacia James Potter en los ojos de Lily.

-Potter- dijo ella en tono contenido- te repito. Antes saldría con el calamar gigante.

-Venga, Evans, si te has venido a sentar con nosotros…

-Porque no había sitio en todo el tren, ya que llegue tarde, Potter, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Claro, claro- dijo James en tono complaciente- si quieres pensar asi…

Por fortuna (para James), Lily decidió hacer caso omiso del chico y siguió hablando con Hermione, mientras que Remus le daba en el brazo a James y le hablaba sin hacer sonido, seguramente para hacerle desistir en su empeño de conseguir una cita. Mientras atendía a Lily con una parte de su cerebro, la otra parte se quedaba pensando que Harry se parecía mucho a ella, pues no había sacado de James el descaro que le había visto ante el sexo opuesto. Harry era mucho más reservado.

Al cabo de un rato de agradable charla con la pelirroja sobre las casas de su "nuevo" colegio, Hermione decidió dirigirse a los merodeadores.

-Y, bueno, ¿vosotros estáis juntos en la misma casa?

-Sí – dijo Sirius- estamos todos juntos en Gryffindor. La mejor de las casas- dijo con orgullo- a ver si tú también acabas en ella también.

-Eso me gustaría- dijo Hermione- por lo que he leído es la mejor de todas.

Como si hubiera dicho un hechizo, todos los merodeadores empezaron a hablar animadamente a la vez sobre las diferentes casas y, en algún momento de la charla, siguieron con el tema de lo grandioso que era el pueblo de Hogsmeade, sus chocolatinas preferidas, las bromas que había gastado…

-Y entonces…-decía Sirius mientras todos los demás (incluida Lily, que intentaba esconder su sonrisa) se partían de risa- Y entonces, te lo juro, ¡Malfoy estaba cubierto de pus de bubotubérculo!

Hermione se desternilló de risa junto con todos los demás.

-¿Y ese pobre chico que os había hecho?- preguntó Hermione. Después de todo, ella se supone que no conoce a Malfoy.

-Nunca pensé que dijera esto- dijo Lily- pero Lucius Malfoy eso se lo tenía bien merecido. Es un sangre limpia que cree que los hijos de muggles son escoria.

Hermione endureció sus facciones de modo que fuera visible para los demás que ella no estaba de acuerdo con esas acusaciones.

-Pues yo soy hija de muggles, y a mucha honra- declaró.

-Y yo- dijo Lily, alzando su vaso con zumo de calabaza para chocarlo con el de la chica.

-Y yo soy mestizo- declaró Remus y unió su vaso con el de las dos chicas.

-Y yo soy un paria en mi familia debido a que creo que los muggles son iguales a nosotros- sonrió Sirius mirando a Hermione y uniendo su vaso al de ellos.

-Eh- dijo James- yo también creo que ser hijo de muggles no importa a su condición mágica.

Los demás sonrieron y movieron sus copas para chocarlas con la de James.

-Yo… yo…- dudó Peter- yo opino que los hijos de muggles son también magos y…

-Venga, Peter- dijo Sirius, chocando su copa con la de él- ya sabemos que las palabras no son lo tuyo.

Peter lo miró agradecido.

Después de otro rato de agradable charla todos juntos (sí, Lily le dirigía la palabra civilizadamente a James, ante lo cual James casi no se atrevía a hablar, por si lo estropeaba), Hermione se dio cuenta que había alguien ante la puerta. Era un muchacho de pelo grasiento y tez cetrina y pálida, que no podía ser otro más que Severus Snape.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó.

-Quejicus- dijo James, achicando lo ojos.

Hermione se volvió hacia Lily y vió que ella había girado la cabeza hacia la ventana con gesto de pena y, acto seguido, se volvía hacia Snape y le decía en voz muy alta:

-Quejicus, no creo que quieras contaminar tus preciosos ojos mirando a una sangre sucia, así que, por favor, vete por dónde has venido.

Snape bajó la cabeza y se marcho entre una salva de aplausos de los merodeadores hacia Lily, que les miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonriente.

-Evans, nunca pensé que te oiría decir algo así a Snape- dijo James, impresionado.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Potter- dijo Lily- Voy a ir a ponerme la túnica ¿vienes, Hermione?

-Sí.

Ambas se levantaron y fueron a los lavabos del tren para ponerse el uniforme. Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Lily iba muy silenciosa y al llegar al lavabo, se tapo los ojos y dijo:

-No lo soporto…

-¿A quién?- dijo Hermione, confusa.

-A Snape- dijo levantando la mirada, tenía los ojos enrojecidos- Él y yo fuimos amigos durante muchos años, pero se juntó con malas compañías. Mortífagos. Ya me entiendes. Todos sus amiguitos son de un grupo de apoyo a Voldemort.

-Lo siento mucho, Lily- dijo sorprendida Hermione.

-Lo peor de todo es que yo se lo perdonaba todo, ¿sabes? Hasta que… me llamó… sangre sucia.

Hermione se tapó los labios con una mano.

-Esa noche estuve muy mal, como comprenderás- continuó Lily- pero hubo gente consolándome. Mi amiga Mary y, por extraño que parezca, los merodeadores. Son un poco inmaduros, pero son buena gente, incluso Potter.

-Eso ya lo veo- coincidió Hermione.

-Hay veces que me sacan de mis casillas, pero la verdad es que, llevándote bien con ellos, te diviertes y te protegen.

Hermione sonrió a Lily y se metió en el lavabo a cambiarse de ropa.

Diez minutos después estaban de vuelta en el compartimiento. Los chicos también se habían cambiado de ropa.

-En diez minutos llegaremos- dijo Remus.

Hermione sintió que su estómago empezaba a anudarse, por los nervios.

-Tranquila Hermione- dijo James- ya verás que acabas en Gryffindor, con nosotros.

-Y si te ofrece ir a otra casa- dijo Sirius- dile que Sirius Black es amigo tuyo y que sabe como entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

Quince minutos después estaban recorriendo en un carruaje el trayecto que iba desde Hogsmeade hasta el castillo. Al doblar un recodo del camino se hizo visible para los ojos de Hermione el castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione frunció el ceño. El carruaje estaba muy silencioso. Se volvió hacia el interior…

-BIENVENIDA A HOGWARTS, HERMIONE- gritaron los cuatro merodeadores, dejándola medio sorda, mientras Lily meneaba la cabeza.

Al dejar el carruaje y llegar al vestíbulo, Hermione se encontró con la profesora McGonaggall, que le dijo:

-Señorita Granger, espere aquí conmigo por favor.

-Animo, Hermione- dijo Lily.

-Luego nos vemos- le dijo Sirius con un guiño.

-Ánimo- dijo Remus.

-No tengas miedo- dijo James- y si te dice algo raro…

-SILENCIO POTTER. ADENTRO TODOS.- gritó la profesora.

En el Gran Comedor había acabado la selección de los alumnos de primer año y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

-Antes de disfrutar de un copioso banquete, tengo que pediros un poco mas de atención, por favor. Este año vamos a tener entre nosotros a una estudiante de sexto año procedente de una escuela de magia de Estados Unidos y para estar aquí, hemos de seleccionarla para una casa. Se llama Hermione Granger. Minerva, adelante.

La profesora cruzó el pasillo hasta abrir la puerta ante la cual Hermione estaba esperando con el corazón en la boca. Mientras la profesora la acompañaba hasta el estrado donde estaban sus profesores, Hermione pudo escuchar a sus nuevos amigos dándole ánimos.

Llegaron hasta el taburete donde la chica tomo asiento y la profesora le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-Señorita Granger- oyó dentro de su cabeza- Hum. Interesante. Veo que… está entre dos casas. Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Esa cabeza… es de Ravenclaw. Pero más bien creo que encajara en… GRYFFINDOR.

Hermione respiró aliviada y fue a reunirse con los miembros de su casa que, instigados por los merodeadores, la jaleaban hasta el delirio. Se sentó entre Remus y Lily y enfrente de Sirius, James y Peter.

-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore, una vez se acabo el alboroto- ya hemos acabado. A comer.

Empezaron a comer entre charlas y risas. Hermione se rió como nunca, una vez superado su miedo a no acabar en Gryffindor. Una vez que se hubieron vaciado los platos del postre (del cual Peter repitió tres veces) Dumbledore les envió a la cama.

Hermione siguió a Lily hasta la sala común, seguidas muy de cerca por los merodeadores.

-Bueno, mañana las clases- sonrió Lily.

-Sí, estoy deseando empezar…- dijo Hermione.

-NOOOOOOO- gritó James.

Sirius la miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Con lo bien que me caías… ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?

-Venga ya- dijo Lily- Lethifold- dijo una vez que llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

El retrato giró y dejo que entraran en la Sala Común. Una vez allí se despidieron de los chicos hasta el día siguiente y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las chicas. Allí solo había otra chica más, que Lily le presentó como Mary McDonnald.

-Y estas somos todas las del dormitorio- dijo Mary.

Como las tres estaban agotadas y querías estar descansadas para el primer día de clases, se pusieron el pijama enseguida, se metieron en la cama y enseguida se quedaron dormidas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Hermione abrió los ojos emocionada aquella mañana. Al recorrer con la vista la habitación en la que se hallaba, la embargó una sensación de seguridad y alegría extremas, ya que aquella habitación era muy parecida (por no decir la misma) que había usado siempre en Hogwarts, desde su primer año. Se desperezó en la cama y se dispuso a salir de ella, evitando hacer ruido que pudiera molestar a sus compañeras, Lily y Mary.

Se metió al cuarto de baño y fue a darse una ducha refrescante antes de su primer día de clase. Tras la ducha se seco con un hechizo el cabello que, al haber estado tan ocupada durante los tres meses de verano, no le había dado tiempo de cortárselo como todos los veranos. Ahora su cabello no estaba tan enmarañado como siempre, sino que estaba ondulado y le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Además, en el Cuartel General había tomado la costumbre de utilizar acondicionador muggle, a sugerencia de Lisa, por lo que lo tenía suave y brillante.

Cuando acabo de arreglarse y de ponerse el uniforme, salió del baño para encontrarse con Lily, que estaba haciendo su cama, y con Mary, que estaba todavía en la suya con cara de sueño.

-Buenos días, Hermione- dijo Lily- has madrugado.

-Buenos días-contestó- Sí, me gusta levantarme temprano, así te cunde mas el tiempo.

-Entonces te llevarás bien con Lily, a ella también le encanta levantarse pronto- dijo en tono de broma Mary.

Ante ese comentario, Lily sonrió malignamente, agarró la almohada que acababa de colocar y se la tiró a Mary. Esta, en represalia, la lanzó la suya a Lily.

-Ayúdame, Hermione- gritó Lily entre risas- entre las dos podemos con ella.

Hermione dudo un momento, pero finalmente se unió entre risas a la pelea, que acabo con un triunfo aplastante de la pelirroja y la castaña frente a la rubia.

Tras la "pelea", Mary y Lily terminaron de arreglarse y acompañaron a su nueva amiga, quien "no sabía el camino", hasta el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Allí ya estaban el resto de los alumnos desayunando. Mary se separó de ellas para ir a desayunar con su novio, un Ravenclaw con pinta de listillo. Las dos chicas se sentaron en banco cerca de, para exasperación de Lily, los merodeadores. Rimas de James acerca de lo guapa que estaba Lily aparte, los cuatro chicos saludaron muy amables a las dos chicas y fueron especialmente calurosos en su saludo a Hermione.

-Bueno chicas- dijo Remus- ¿preparadas para el primer dia de curso?

-Sí, Remus- dijo Lily.

-¿Ya han repartido los horarios?- preguntó Peter, un tanto despistado.

-A ver, Colagusano- dijo Sirius, armándose de paciencia- nuestros horarios no los van a repartir porque…

-Chicos- interrumpió James- ¿os habéis fijado en la cara de cabreo que tiene Mc Gonnagall?

Era cierto. La profesora tenía el ceño más pronunciado de lo normal y a todo aquel que hablaba alto

-Porque, Peter- dijo Hermione con su rostro muy serio- Mc Gonnagall fue anoche a una fiesta, se pasó toda la noche gritando: "Mas whisky de fuego" y claro, hoy no tiene la cabeza para horarios.

Todos soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que muchos se giraron para mirarlos. Peter los miró alucinado mientras Sirius se secaba los ojos de las lágrimas de la risa y James se sujetaba la barriga.

-Peter- dijo Remus, aun intentando recuperar el aliento- hicimos los TIMOS el año pasado. Ahora tienen que comprobar que tenemos la nota necesaria en las asignaturas que pidamos.

-¿Entonces Mc Gonnagall no se fue anoche de fiesta?- pregunto Peter, haciendo que los demás volvieran a reír.

Cuando pudieron terminar de desayunar se quedaron charlando hasta que el Gran Comedor se quedó vacío y la subdirectora hizo que los alumnos de sexto formaran una fila ante ella para comprobar sus notas. Hermione, gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore, recibió permiso para cursar Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Transformaciones, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones, las mismas asignaturas que Lily, Remus, James y Sirius, excepto que estos dos últimos no tenían ni Runas Antiguas ni Aritmancia, sino que tenias Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, al igual que Peter, que no cursaba Transformaciones, Pociones, Runas ni Aritmancia.

Junto a los de Hufflepuff se dirigieron a clase de Herbología con la profesora Sprout. En cuanto entraron en el invernadero, la profesora les dijo:

-Bueno, alumnos. Hasta Navidad nos vamos a dedicar a hacer un proyecto en parejas, en el que cada grupo tiene que elegir una planta de una lista que os hare llegar e investigar sus propiedades mágicas. Antes de que os emocionéis, hare yo las parejas- la profesora sonrió ante el silencio sepulcral que se estableció en la clase- las parejas las hare por orden de lista, emparejando a un Hufflepuff con un Gryffindor: Carter con Black, Belby con Evans, Diggory con Granger (ante esto Sirius puso mala cara), Hooper con Lupin, Jewell con Mc Donald, Nicolson con Potter y Williams con Pettigrew.

Hermione se giro para mirar a un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules: Amos Diggory. Era un muchacho francamente guapo, pensó Hermione sonriéndole.

-Hola- dijo Amos- me parece que nos toca trabajar juntos. Me llamo Amos Diggory.

-Hermione Granger- se presentó.

Empezaron a trabajar en grupos de seis con Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily y Hermione en la misma mesa.

-Ten cuidado con ese, Hermione- dijo Sirius.

-¿Por?

-Porque ese a lo mejor intenta sonsacarte cosas sobre nuestro equipo de quidditch. Diggory es el capitán de quidditch de Hufflepuff y…

-Oh, por favor- se quejó Lily- Amos no es tan superficial como para acercarse a un Gryffindor solo por un deporte.

-¿Amos?- preguntó James- ¿desde cuándo es Amos?

-Venga, Potter, no me vengas con esas.

-Lily tiene razón- dijo Hermione- Además, soy nueva en este colegio, no sé nada de vuestro equipo.

-Pero…

-Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, tendré cuidado, pero no creo que vaya a ocurrir nada.

Siguieron con la clase y, a la salida, Amos se acerco a Hermione para preguntarle si al final de dia podrían quedar en la biblioteca para hablar del trabajo. Sirius soltó un bufido mientras James ponía muecas raras, pero Hermione les ignoró y quedaron a las seis.

A la hora acordada Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca. Amos le había dicho que él se solía sentar en la zona de Transformaciones, que estaba casi al final de la biblioteca. De camino hacia allí oyó susurros y una de las voces le recordó muchísimo a la de Lucius Malfoy, así que se escondió tras una estantería y escuchó…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-Os he dicho cientos de veces que ese no es el modo de hacer las cosas- dijo una voz áspera que a Hermione le sonaba muchísimo- Dumbledore ya está con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Mulciber?- preguntó la voz que Hermione había asociado a la de Lucius Malfoy: susurrante y pausada.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza confundida. Lucius Malfoy, según le había contado Remus, se había graduado hacia dos años, ya que cuando los merodeadores empezaron su primer año, Lucius estaba en quinto. Entonces, esa voz ¿de quién era?

-Vamos a ver, si no procedemos con cautela, Dumbledore se va a dar cuenta de quienes son los que están reclutando estudiantes para el Señor Tenebroso.

-Mulciber tiene razón- dijo una voz femenina- Te expusiste demasiado, Severus.

-Dejadme de fastidiarme ya con el asunto, al final el niñato ese se puso de nuestra parte, ¿no?- dijo Snape. Esa era la voz que le sonaba. La de Snape.

-Últimamente estás muy tonto, Snape- dijo con cierto tono de burla la voz femenina que había hablado antes- ¿será que echas de menos a la sangre sucia?

-Mira, no te consiento que…- dijo Snape, alzando la voz.

-Silencio- siseó una cuarta voz, esta vez de hombre- Al final nos van a oír.

-Yo opino- dijo una chica con voz nasal- que deberíamos pasar unas dos semanas observando a la gente, averiguar si son proclives a las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, tantearles un poco…

-Me parece buena idea- dijo la cuarta voz.

-Y a nosotros- dijeron las otras voces.

-Entonces, quedamos aquí dentro de dos semanas- dijo la voz de Snape.

Oyó el susurro de las túnicas de los pequeños mortífagos al levantarse de la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Hermione, por su parte, salió de detrás de la estantería que la había ocultado durante la conversación, pero no le dio tiempo de ver quienes habían sido los que estaban en ella. Esa reunión había sido muy importante y era una suerte que ella la hubiese escuchado, ya que así podía ofrecerle pruebas a Dumbledore de que había un grupo de estudiante que se dedicaba a expandir propaganda de Voldemort por todo el colegio, que era precisamente por lo que había vuelto a Hogwarts, aparte de para completar su educación.

Hermione estaba tan absorta memorizando los detalles de la reunión con el fin de hacerle un informe a Dumbledore, que cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba por el brazo se asustó y a punto estuvo de hacerle una llave cuando se dio cuenta de que era Amos el que la sujetaba.

-Perdona que te haya asustado, Hermione. Es que te he visto de lejos y pensaba que te ibas sin que hayamos hablado del trabajo- dijo Amos.

-Sí, perdona- dijo Hermione- me he despistado un poco.

-No te preocupes- dijo él amablemente, guiándola hasta la mesa donde estaban su mochila y unos cuantos libros- es normal que estés un poco despistada, ya que no conoces este lugar.

Pasaron un rato agradable charlando después de decidir que el proyecto lo harían sobre el díctamo (una planta que tiene la habilidad de curar heridas) antes de que Hermione decidiera que ya era hora de ir a la Sala Común para terminar de hacer los deberes que les mandó la profesora de Runas Antiguas.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se sentó con Lily, que estaba terminando los deberes y, cuando Hermione acabó, bajaron juntas al Gran Comedor a cenar. Allí ya estaban los merodeadores, que enseguida les hicieron gestos para que se sentaran con ellos. Lily parecía un poco reticente, pero Hermione, a la que le agradaba estar con ellos, la convenció.

-Al final Canuto, a ti te toca hacer el proyecto de Herbología con Lizzie Carter, ¿no?- preguntó James.

-Sí- gruño Sirius- ya ves tú la gracia que me hace.

-Pero si es una chica muy agradable- se sorprendió Remus, mientras James y Peter se reían.

-Sí, sí, muy agradable. Es una de esas chicas que se me quedan mirando totalmente encandiladas y que solo saben reírse y asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que yo digo. Al final me va a tocar hacer el trabajo yo solo. Menuda ayuda- farfulló Sirius.

-A mí tampoco me gusta la pareja que me ha tocado- dijo James con sorna.

-No me extraña, te ha tocado con Gerard Nicolson- dijo Peter.

-No, yo me refería a que si me hubiera tocado contigo, Evans, el trabajo nos habría quedado genial- dijo James, muy serio.

-Gracias, Potter- dijo Lily, sorprendida.

-De nada, Evans.

Mientras estaba teniendo lugar esta conversación, Hermione no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, buscando la mirada de Dumbledore o Mc Gonnagall, pero al parecer estaban ambos muy entretenidos hablando, hasta que Dumbledore alzó la vista hacia ella. Hermione levantó la mano e hizo un gesto como de arreglarse el cabello, pero de una forma peculiar, para indicarle al director que deseaba hablar con él. Dumbledore asintió de forma imperceptible y sonrió, dándole a entender que le había comprendido.

Hermione volvió su atención a la mesa, donde Lily estaba enseñándole a James un truco de cartas muggles (habéis leído bien, LILY a JAMES, sin gritarse), Remus le explicaba a Peter el problema de Astronomía que no entendía y Sirius la estaba mirando a ella.

-¿Qué hacías, Hermione?

-Nada- dijo ella, un poco nerviosa ¿la habría visto?- me estaba arreglando el pelo.

-Eso me pareció- dijo él, sonriendo- pero era un gesto un poco rebuscado ¿no?

-Ya, yo soy así- dijo ella.

-¿Y qué tal con Amos Diggory?- preguntó con retintín.

-Bien, no me ha puesto muchos problemas y se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con lo que necesite en Herbología.

-Que bien- dijo serio- de todas maneras, Hermione, si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedirlo.

-Gracias, Sirius.

Cuando terminaron de cenar subieron a la sala común y se quedaron un rato charlando pero, como al dia siguiente tenían clase, se fueron en seguida a la cama.

Hermione esperó a que sus compañeras de dormitorio estuviesen dormidas para escabullirse por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y alcanzar el despacho del director. Se sentía un poco extraña al andar por los pasillos de noche sin el amparo de la capa invisible, pero Dumbledore le había dado permiso especial de estar por los pasillos fuera del horario normal de los alumnos, en atención a sus posibles misiones o reuniones con el Orden en el futuro.

Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione se inclinó y susurró:

-Meigas fritas.

La gárgola se apartó y dejó ver las escaleras que tenía detrás para que Hermione subiera. Al llegar a la puerta, llamó y entró. Allí estaba sentado Dumbledore, que la esperaba.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Buenas noches, señor- dijo Hermione- perdone que le haya pedido esta reunión tan tarde, pero tengo información.

-La escucho.

Hermione le contó todo lo que había escuchado oculta tras la estantería de la biblioteca. Cuando terminó Dumbledore empezó a pasearse con semblante preocupado.

-Algo así sospechaba yo. Bien hecho, Hermione.

-Señor, desgraciadamente no pude ver a esos alumnos, solo pude escuchar sus voces. Uno era Snape y otro Mulciber, pero a los demás…

-No importa. ¿Dijiste que van a volver a quedar dentro de dos semanas?

-Sí, señor.

Pues haz lo posible por estar allí para escuchar lo que puedas. Si dicen mas nombres, mejor, pues así podremos actuar mejor. De manera sutil, pero mejor.

-De momento solo están tanteando a los que parecen que tienen inclinación hacia Voldemort, pero temo que pronto empiecen a intimidar a la gente para que se una en contra de su voluntad- dijo Hermione.

-Eso también opino yo- dijo Dumbledore.

Pasaron unos minutos durante los cuales ambos empezaron a darle vueltas a la situación, hasta que Dumbledore dijo:

-Hermione, creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama, que mañana madrugas. Yo me comunicaré con los miembros de la Orden, les diré lo que me has dicho, y dentro de unos días tendremos una reunión, a la que asistirás, y empezaremos a pensar en cómo resolver el problema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hermione salió del despacho de Dumbledore, dándole vueltas a quienes podrían ser los que estuvieran en esa reunión. Su intuición, forjada de años de escuchar a Harry, le decía que todos eran Slytherins. Al día siguiente, decidió, empezaría a mirar entre los miembros de esa casa para ver si alguno le sonaba como futuro mortífago.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione había escuchado tras la estantería de la biblioteca de Hogwarts la conversación entre varios miembros de Slytherins. Unos días después de avisar a Dumbledore, tuvo lugar en el despacho de éste último una reunión con los miembros más relevantes de la Orden del Fénix para decidir cómo gestionar "la crisis" como habría dicho Ron. En esa reunión decidieron que primero había que averiguar cuantos componentes tenía ese grupo, quienes eran…etc. Y para ello era importante que Hermione estuviera en la biblioteca en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora en el día acordado, para poder averiguar más detalles.

En esas dos semanas que pasaron hasta que llegó el día acordado para la siguiente reunión del grupo de pequeños mortífagos, como los llamaba Moody, la vida en el castillo era monótona. Bueno, monótona, monótona, no. Estaban los merodeadores. A Hermione le recordaban un poco a Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, ya que eran tanto o quizá un poco más alborotadores que ellos. Mientras tanto Lily y Hermione se hicieron buenas amigas, ya que a ambas les encantaba leer, escuchar música, pasear… pero Lily tenía una vena bromista que sacaba muy de vez en cuando que Hermione no tenía y que las hacía estar todo el día riéndose. Los merodeadores, como nunca habían visto a Lily tan animada, se animaban a hacerles pequeñas bromas (no al estilo merodeador, que eran un poco más bestias), que ellas les devolvían con más interés aún, con lo que los seis se divertían de lo lindo.

Un día, justo la tarde anterior al día de la reunión de los Slytherins, estaban Lily y Hermione en la biblioteca haciendo unos deberes de Runas Antiguas que supuestamente Remus había terminado. Estaban tan concentradas escribiendo que no vieron a una pequeña ratilla que dejaba como un pequeño botón debajo de la silla de Hermione y después se fue corriendo. Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a sonar como un murmullo que solo oían las dos muchachas. Al mirar debajo de la silla encontraron el botón y Hermione lo cogió. En cuanto lo puso en la palma de su mano el botón empezó a soltar humo que las rodeó a las dos. En cuanto se disipó, en medio de toses, Hermione dijo:

-Lily, ¡tienes el pelo verde!

-Y tú- dijo Lily.

En la biblioteca entera se hizo el silencio hasta que todos los alumnos que había por ahí (que no eran muchos) empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Los mato- dijo Lily.

-Y yo te ayudo, amiga- contestó Hermione.

El sonido de las carcajadas atrajo a la señora Pince, que acabó echando a todo el mundo de la biblioteca porque no podían contener las carcajadas.

Lily llevó a Hermione por pasadizos secretos hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda sin ser vistas, pero eso no garantizaba que la broma no llegara a todo el alumnado en cuestión de unas horas. Por suerte para las chicas, casi todo el mundo estaba fuera del castillo, ya que era uno de los últimos días soleados que habría antes de la llegada del otoño, y solo había en la Sala Común tres chicos de séptimo curso que ni las miraron porque tenían las narices metidas en un libro muy gordo que estaban leyendo. Subieron las escaleras con mucho cuidado y en cuanto cerraron la puerta de su habitación (vacía, por supuesto) soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya me parecía a mí raro que no te hicieran alguna broma, Hermione. A todos los que llegan nuevos les hacen alguna, pero como tú te llevas bien con ellos, pensé que te librarías- dijo Lily- de todas maneras, no te preocupes, tengo en el baúl una poción para quitar manchas como esta. Nos lavamos el pelo con él y está solucionado.

Lily se agachó sobre el baúl para abrirlo y buscar la poción, pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque se irguió de nuevo y empezó a pasearse por la habitación diciendo:

-De verdad, este Potter, no sé como tiene amigos que lo aguantan. No es nada serio, ni sabe cuando tiene que dejar las cosas. Además de que es un prepotente, un chulo…

-Lily, tranquilízate- dijo Hermione, parándose frente a ella- solo ha sido un poco de pintura, esta vez no ha hecho nada grave.

-Ja, es que si fuera por él… - dijo Lily.

-Vamos, Lily- dijo Hermione, tratando de calmarla- por lo que me han contado ellos de sus "épicas travesuras" de años anteriores, este año se están portando bastante bien. Vale, a lo mejor hacen alguna bromilla, no me mires así, pero no son tan graves. Créeme, he conocido gente que hasta con diecisiete años seguían haciendo bromas a lo grande- concluyó Hermione, pensando en Fred y George.

-Parezco un loca, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lily.

-No.

-Es que Potter saca lo peor de mí- dijo con una sonrisa y se agachó para abrir el baúl.

Hermione miró como Lily sacaba un frasquito con una poción de color azul cielo y se la entregaba. Pero ella no hizo ademán de cogerlo.

-Lily- comenzó- no nos conocemos mucho, pero siempre me han dicho que soy una persona muy intuitiva y… perdóname si me meto donde no me llaman, pero creo que a ti te gusta James muchísimo.

Lily se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a Hermione como si estuviese loca.

-Mira, estoy convencida de que tú estás enamorada de él y que él siente lo mismo hacia ti.

Poco a poco la pelirroja se sentó en la cama.

\- Potter sale con toda chica que pase por delante y que le haga un poco de caso. Me he pasado todos los años de Hogwarts viendo como Potter sale con una, a la semana la deja y se va con otra… no creo que ningún otro chico de Hogwarts tenga semejante currículum emocional. Excepto Black. Ese sí que puede alcanzar a Potter e incluso superarle.

Hermione sonrió por el desvió de la conversación, aunque le irritó un poco saber que Sirius había tenido tantas novias. En esas semanas que había pasado con los merodeadores y Lily había llegado a tenerle un gran cariño a todos, pero especialmente a James, que la trataba con una alegría contagiosa, a Sirius, que siempre estaba pendiente de ella, a Remus, que hacía todo lo posible por hacerla sentirse cómoda, y a Lily, que era la más parecida a ella.

-Vamos a ver, analicemos la situación- dijo Hermione jovialmente, sentándose al lado de Lily- James es un poco inmaduro…

-¿Un poco?

-Egocéntrico…

-Lo que más.

-Pero, tienes que tener en cuenta que tenemos dieciséis años- dijo Hermione- y los chicos tienen su madurez mental después que las chicas. Es verdad que no es muy delicado en cuanto a la declaración de sus sentimientos, pero ten en cuenta esto que te he dicho. James quiere hacerse notar ante ti y para destacar y que tú le veas lo que hace es hacer travesuras. Porque es entonces cuando tú le miras, le gritas, le hablas… lo que sea, aparte de que es un payaso nato. Ya te he dicho que no es muy maduro por su parte, pero es lo que cree que le dará resultados.

-Para llevar aquí solo un unas semanas te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas ¿no?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Soy muy intuitiva.

Ambas se miraron y se rieron. Luego Lily se quedó mirando el frasco de poción que tenía en las manos y empezó a hablar, sin mirar a su amiga.

-Me da miedo sufrir, Hermione. Es verdad que James me gusta desde el año pasado, pero tengo miedo de que no funcione, de sufrir, de que no seamos lo que el otro espera… además de que, vale, me gusta, pero me saca de mis casillas cuando se pone en plan chulito.

-Pero ¿y si sí lo sois?

-Eso no se puede saber- dijo Lily.

-Mira- dijo Hermione alzando las manos- yo no digo que ahora empecéis a salir. Date un tiempo. Si para cuando James se comporte como un adulto tú sigues enamorada de él… pues ya veréis lo que hacéis. Pero mientras tanto trata de tener un poco más de paciencia con él, que al final con tantas discusiones que tenéis, va a acabar el pobre deprimido.

Lily sonrió y levantó la cabeza.

-Gracias, Hermione. Te voy a adoptar como consejera.

-¿Incluso con estos pelos?- dijo Hermione, divertida, señalándose el pelo, aún verde.

Rieron animadamente. Después se metieron en el baño donde enjuagaron sus cabellos con la poción. Dejaron que actuara dos minutos y después aclararon. La poción les dejó el pelo como antes de la broma y, después de secarlo, decidieron bajar al Gran Comedor para la cena. Justo cuando Hermione iba a abrir la puerta se quedó quieta y dijo:

-Serán mis amigos, pero esta broma no se la perdono- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- dijo Lily, mirando a su amiga.

-No sé, el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts no resalta el color de los ojos de los chicos.

En cuanto las dos chicas entraron en el Gran Comedor empezaron los cuchicheos que esperaban por parte de todo alumno o alumna que se cruzaban. Se acercaron a dos sitios libres que quedaban al lado de los merodeadores.

-Buenas noches, chicas- dijo Sirius- me complace anunciarte, Hermione, que has superado la broma con éxito. Felicidades.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Lily, que asintió y las dos sacaron las varitas de sus túnicas con una rapidez sorprendente y, Hermione apuntando a Sirius y a Remus y Lily a James y Peter, exclamaron:

-_Frutgodu caledix_

Las túnicas de los cuatro chicos cambiaron de color, y no de cualquier color, de colores sumamente llamativos: James vestía una túnica de color rosa bebé, Sirius la llevaba de azul turquesa con rosas estampadas, Remus llevaba una de color verde fosforito y Peter de color rojo intenso.

Todos en el Gran Comedor empezaron a reírse de forma escandalosa, sobre todo de James y Sirius, mientras las chicas se guardaban las varitas.

-Tenía que devolvérosla, chicos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Muy buena, Hermione- dijo Remus.

Se sentaron a la mesa a cenar mientras los chicos iban a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. En cuanto volvieron se sentaron a cenar los seis juntos. Hermione se fijó en que Lily hacía un esfuerzo por tener más paciencia con James, que la miraba completamente feliz. En cuanto acabaron de cenar se levantaron para salir del Gran Comedor y, en cuanto alcanzaron la puerta, oyeron una salva de aplausos y silbidos dirigidos a ellas, las que habían conseguido hacer una broma a los imbatibles merodeadores.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Por fin llegó el día en que los Slytherins habían de reunirse en la biblioteca. Desde que se levantó, Hermione no paró en todo el día. Estaba bastante nerviosa, además de preocupada por lo que pudiera oír: ¿Qué ocurría si la descubrían? ¿o si se encontraba con que alguno de los alumnos que allí habría era alguien a quien conocía? ¿y si…? ¿y si…? Toda aquella agitación se convirtió en actividad, ya que de ese modo mantenía la cabeza ocupada y sin pensar en lo que se le vendría encima aquella tarde.

Con la finalidad de que no descubriesen su misión, la muchacha fingió un sosiego que no sentía durante el día. Pero en cuanto el profesor Fraudiel, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dijo: _Ya podeis recoger. Ha terminado la clase _Hermione dijo apresuradamente:

-Chicos, yo me tengo que ir a la biblioteca, que tengo que buscar una cosa.

-Voy contigo- dijo Sirius- que yo también tengo que buscar información sobre el trabajo de Herbología.

-De… acuerdo- balbuceó Hermione.

-_Porras_\- pensó Hermione- _no me puede ver espiando a los Slytherins. A ver qué se me ocurre…_

Una vez en la biblioteca Sirius y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa. Mientras Sirius buscaba información para su trabajo en un libro de Herbología, Hermione se había parapeteado tras un libro de Transformaciones. En vez de leer, Hermione miraba a cada alumno que pasaba por allí con la esperanza de ver a Snape o Mulciber, que eran los que ella conocía por estar en su clase de Pociones.

Cuando pasaron unos diez minutos de estar allí, la chica pudo ver cómo Mulciber miraba entre unas estanterías. Satisfecho al no encontrar a nadie, se sentó en la misma mesa de la otra vez. Después de un momento se sentaron en aquella mesa otros tres alumnos y Hermione decidió que ya era hora de ir a esconderse en la estantería con la finalidad de escuchar la conversación.

-Sirius, discúlpame, voy a ir al baño- susurró Hermione.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico sin levantar la vista del libro, aparentemente concentrado en la lectura.

Hermione se levantó de la silla con mucho sigilo y avanzó por los pasillos como si fuera a salir de la biblioteca, pero con un ágil movimiento se escondió en la misma estantería que la otra vez.

-¿Os ha seguido alguien?- susurró Mulciber.

-A mí no- dijo la chica con voz nasal a la que identificó como Marjorie O'Connor, una estudiante de Slytherin de cuarto curso.

-Ni a mí- dijo Snape- y Narcisa ha venido conmigo.

Narcisa Black, futura señora Malfoy, asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro. Una expresión que Hermione reconoció, ya que era la misma que lucía cada vez que la veía.

-Entonces vamos a comenzar- dijo Mulciber.

-Yo he estado investigando en quinto curso y hay unas tres personas a las que les gustaría entrar- dijo Marjorie.

-¿Estás segura de que no nos van a delatar?- preguntó con aires de suficiencia Narcisa.

-No soy idiota, Cissy- dijo enojada Marjorie- Tengo mis métodos para saberlo. Están sinceramente interesados.

-De acuerdo- dijo Snape- Yo he hablado con algunos de sexto y son cinco los que están dispuestos a servir al Señor Tenebroso.

-Fantástico- dijo Mulciber- Por nuestra parte, Narcisa y yo hemos hablado con algunos de séptimo y no hemos tenido tanta suerte: unas cuatro personas estarían dispuestas a venir.

-Es decir, que unas doce personas están reclutadas, más o menos- resumió Narcisa.

-Son pocas- dijo Marjorie.

-Ya, Lucius me dijo que el Señor Tenebroso contaba con que tuviéramos para este fin de semana unas veinte personas- se quejó Muciber.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa- dijo Narcisa- Dumbledore no nos quita ojo y si damos un paso en falso con un alumno ya le tenemos encima nuestro.

-Eso no pasaría si…- dijo Snape.

De pronto se giró y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había ningún alumno escuchándolos. Cuando terminó, se acercó a sus compañeros y prosiguió en voz más baja:

-… si pudiéramos controlar su voluntad- terminó.

-¿Te refieres a la maldición Imperius?- preguntó Marjorie arqueando las cejas.

-Exacto.

-Estás loco- sentenció Mulciber- ya sabes que hemos estado practicando durante semanas y no ha habido manera de conseguirlo.

-Lo sé. De momento es imposible, pero quizá durante este curso lo consigamos- dijo Snape.

-Bueno, entonces ¿seguimos pensando en pedirles que vayan a Hogsmeade para la reunión?- preguntó Narcisa.

Hermione, oculta tras la estantería, sintió que se le erizaba el vello de los brazos. _¿Van a quedar todos los aspirantes a mortífagos?_

-Esa es la idea- dijo Mulciber- quedar con todos ellos el día de la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade, para ver si van en serio con la causa y ya de paso les hacemos la prueba.

Todos asintieron.

-Sugiero- dijo Marjorie- que quedemos en las Tres Escobas. Allí siempre está abarrotado y hay menos posibilidades que nos escuchen.

-Puff- se quejó Narcisa- eso está lleno de sangres sucias y de traidores a la sangre.

-Tranquila Cissy- dijo Marjorie- dentro de poco no habrá ningún impuro gracias al Señor Tenebroso.

Los Slytherin se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la biblioteca. Hermione se quedó mirando al vacío durante unos minutos, tratando de sintetizar toda la información en su mente: _han conseguido convencer a doce estudiantes de unirse a Voldemort, no han dicho que casa son, por tanto puede que sean de varias casas, además de Slytherins. También han dicho de quedar en las Tres Escobas el próximo día que haya excursión a Hogsmeade. Todo esto debo decírselo a Dumbledore._ Con esos pensamientos en su mente, Hermione salió de su escondite y se reunió con Sirius en la mesa donde habían estado.

-Hola- susurró Hermione.

-Hola- respondió él- has tardado.

-Es que había mucha cola para entrar al baño.

-Nunca entenderé porqué las mujeres siempre vais todas juntas al baño.

-Yo una vez fui sola y me atacó un trol- sonrió nostálgica Hermione. Gracias a ese trol se había hecho amigo el trío de oro del que formaba parte.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Y cómo fue eso?

Hermione le contó esa y muchas otras historias de sus aventuras junto con Harry y Ron. Sirius notó que Hermione y sus amigos estaban muy unidos y que ella sufría con su separación. Para animarla, el chico empezó a contarle historias de los merodeadores, en las que siempre acababa alguien escaldado, ya fuera Snape, Filch e incluso Lucius Malfoy en sus años de estudiante. Hermione no podía evitar reírse de tal manera que la señora Pince acabó echándolos a los dos.

Una vez en las escaleras, Hermione fingió que había quedado con Dora French, una Ravenclaw con la que coincidía en Runas Antiguas, para que ella le prestara unos apuntes, pero en cuanto perdió a Sirius de vista se escabulló al despacho de Dumbledore. Tenía que contarle lo que había escuchado.

Por su parte, Sirius se dirigía de vuelta a la sala común. No había podido sacar el libro que estaba consultando de Herbología porque la Señora Pince solo quería que tanto él como Hermione salieran de la biblioteca. Sirius sonrió. Le divertía sobremanera estar con Hermione. Era muy inteligente, eso se le veía, y muy divertida. Además, un experto don Juan como Sirius habría tenido que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que era una chica muy guapa.

-Pero es mi amiga- pensó- Esa sensación de bienestar que tengo cuando estoy con ella es porque es mi amiga. No puedo tener nada con ella.

Y es que para Sirius la amistad era sagrada. Nunca discutió con sus amigos por una chica y nunca una chica había llegado a meterse en el grupo y ganárselos a todos los merodeadores. Pero también es cierto que ninguna chica había hecho nacer en el muchacho las sensaciones que despertaba Hermione.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a la Sala Común y, hablando con James sobre el partido que habría el mes siguiente contra Slytherin, se le olvidó lo que venía rumiando todo el camino: estaba empezando a enamorarse.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Hermione estaba mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Era su primera salida a Hogsmeade desde su viaje en el tiempo y estaba un poco nerviosa, no por ir a Hogsmeade, sino por la reunión que tenía que presenciar.

Cuando informó a Dumbledore de lo que había escuchado a sus compañeros de Slytherin, el anciano profesor le encomendó la misión de acudir a las Tres Escobas a la hora de la cita y ver quiénes eran aquellos doce estudiantes que estaban supuestamente interesados en seguir a Voldemort, que últimamente estaba muy activo en sus escaramuzas contra muggles y magos.

Una de las cosas que más preocupaban a Hermione eran sus amigos: ¿Cómo escabullirse de ellos sin que la vieran? Imposible. Lo que más probablemente acabaría haciendo es ir con ellos a las Tres Escobas y escuchar la conversación mientras estaba con ellos. Hermione suspiró y siguió peinándose. Acababa de ponerse las últimas horquillas en el pelo cuando escuchó que Mary llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó- Vamos, que nos están esperando.

-Ya voy.

Hermione salió del baño para encontrarse a sus dos amigas esperándola. Ambas llevaban ya puestas sus capas, además de guantes, bufandas y gorros, ya que, a pesar de ser de últimos de Octubre, Halloween para ser más específicos, hacía ya mucho frío. Mary y Lily esperaron a que Hermione se abrigara también y juntas salieron de la habitación. Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontraron con los cuatro merodeadores, abrigados también, que las estaban esperando. Bueno, esperaban a Hermione y Lily, ya que Mary había quedado con su novio, Rob Gedeon, un Ravenclaw muy simpático.

-Hey, Hermione- dijo Sirius, muy animado- ya verás cómo te encanta el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-Seguro que te encanta- dijo Lily- podríamos visitar Dervish y Banges, que es una tienda de instrumentos mágicos, correos…

-Pero Lily- dijo James- ¿de verdad la vas a llevar a esos sitios?

-¿Porqué no?

-La vas a aburrir- dijo James suspirando.

-En realidad- dijo Hermione- me parecería interesante ir a esos sitios.

James abrió la boca horrorizado, meneó la cabeza como si estuviera disgustado y miró a Sirius de una forma muy significativa, como diciendo "Mujeres".

-Además, James- dijo Lily- Mas de una vez me he encontrado a Remus ahí y él no parecía aburrido, ¿verdad, Remus?

Remus, que hasta ahora estaba callado, asintió con la cabeza desde el sillón donde estaba sentado. Estaba muy pálido y tenía en su rostro una expresión de sufrimiento que intentaba controlar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Remus?- preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, solo un poco cansado. No pude dormir bien en el tren de regreso- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Hermione miró a Remus y sintió la compasión nacer en ella. Aunque había estado muy ocupada con la misión de los mortífagos, sabía que la pasada noche había sido luna llena. Durante ese tiempo, Remus había dicho a sus compañeros que tenía que irse a casa unos días porque su madre estaba enferma y que él iba una vez al mes durante tres días para verla y estar con ella. Aunque el resto del colegio se creyó la historia, Hermione sabía que Remus era un hombre-lobo, pues lo descubrió en su tercer año, en su tiempo, donde Remus Lupin había sido su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En el mundo mágico, ser un hombre-lobo implicaba sufrir un vacío por parte de todos los integrantes de la comunidad mágica, no poder conseguir un buen empleo debido a su condición, nunca tener una relación duradera… Remus por lo menos había tenido la suerte de que sus mejores amigos James, Sirius y Peter se enteraron de su condición y no lo rechazaron, sino que se convirtieron en animagos de manera ilegal para poder acompañarle en sus dolorosas transformaciones.

Todo esto Hermione lo sabía porque había averiguado la historia en su tiempo, pero allí Remus, Sirius, James y Peter todavía no le habían contado nada y Lily tampoco parecía saberlo de momento, por lo que no podía expresarle sus deseos de recuperación a Remus, ni hacer nada que delatase que sabía su secreto, pues quería que Remus se lo explicara cuando estuviera listo y tuviera la suficiente confianza con ella como para contárselo.

-Yo sigo pensando que llevar a Hermione en su primera visita a Hogsmeade a esos sitios es un poco aburrido- dijo James, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione- Pero si a vosotros os gusta la idea, por mi está bien.

-Pues vaya- dijo Peter desanimado- yo quería ir a Zonko…

-Vamos a ver, Peter- dijo Sirius, armándose de paciencia- Hay tiempo de sobra para poder ir a Zonko. Además, la idea es enseñarle el pueblo a Hermione, por lo que también iremos a Zonko.

-Bueno- dijo Remus, levantándose con cuidado- ¿Vamos?

Los seis muchachos salieron de la sala común y fueron caminando hasta el vestíbulo, donde el señor Filch, el conserje, estaba comprobando que los alumnos que estaban en la fila delante de las puertas del castillo tenían la autorización pertinente para abandonar el castillo y visitar el pueblo.

Una vez fuera del castillo, siguieron un caminito que al cabo de diez minutos desembocaba en el pueblo Hogsmeade. Era un pueblo muy bonito, que estaba construido alrededor de una placita con una fuente en el centro. Allí se veía las Tres Escobas, la taberna de Cabeza de Puerco, Dervish y Banges, Zonko, Honeyducks… y al fondo se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos, llamada así, según la leyenda que corría por ese lugar desde hace unos seis años, por unos fantasmas muy bestias que vivían en esa casa y que gritaban, destrozaban muebles en medio de un gran escándalo.

Pasaron un rato agradable mientras paseaban por el pueblo enseñándole las tiendas a Hermione. Iban delante Hermione y Lily y los cuatro chicos tras ellas. En un momento dado, cuando Hermione se giró para enseñarle una pluma de Golondrina a Peter, se fijó en que James y Sirius sostenían a Remus, que tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy pálido. Sirius le estaba diciendo que regresaran al castillo y Remus negaba con la cabeza y se desprendía de las manos de sus amigos. Hermione giró la cabeza e hizo como que no había visto nada, pero en cuanto salieron de la Casa de las Plumas propuso ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas. Peter, James y Sirius asintieron entusiasmados, por lo que dirigieron sus pasos al bar.

Las Tres Escobas siempre estaba abarrotado de gente: alumnos, duendes, habitantes del pueblo… todos atendidos por la señora Rosmerta, una atractiva camarera, mucho más joven que cuando la conoció en su tiempo, que, recordó Hermione, traía de cabeza a todos, incluido Ron.

Se sentaron en una mesa todos juntos y Sirius se levantó del lado derecho de Hermione para ir a buscar unas bebidas, mientras todos los demás descansaban un poco. Mientras los demás comentaban el buen día que habían pasado, Hermione empezó a mirar a su alrededor por si veía a alguno de los Slytherins que habían quedado allí en diez minutos. Cuando paseó su mirada por la barra, se fijó en que Sirius estaba hablando con la señora Rosmerta mientras ella le pasaba las cervezas de mantequilla que habían pedido. Cuando las hubo reunido todas, Sirius dijo algo que hizo que la señora Rosmerta se riera a carcajadas y que un grupo de niñas de quinto año se le quedaran mirando embelesadas y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-_¿Pero esto que eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?- _pensó la chica- _Ni siquiera estando con nosotros puede dejar de coquetear con toda chica que se le cruce. Esto es el colmo, vamos._

Sin ser consciente de ello, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia donde Sirius seguía hablando con la camarera.

-Hola, Hermione- dijo Sirius, alegre- Te presento a la señora Rosmerta.

-Encantada- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa enorme- ¿Te ayudo con esas bebidas, Sirius?

-Claro.

En su intento por coger las botellas, Hermione quedó entre el chico y las niñas de quinto, que la miraron con odio. Hermione las sonrió y siguió a Sirius a su sitio. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, se fijó en que en la mesa de enfrente de ellos estaban sentados Snape y Narcisa Black.

-_Que suerte_\- pensó la chica- _Ahora no tendré que buscarles por todo el local_.

-Menos mal que Hermione ha ido a ayudarte, ¿no Sirius?- dijo Remus con rintintín y una sonrisa en la boca- sino, no habrías podido traer todas las bebidas.

-No, la verdad es que no- dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione y mostrando una gran sonrisa Colgate- Muchas gracias.

-De nada- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Miró a sus amigos y les sorprendió a todos ellos mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione se sonrojó y tomó rápidamente un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. Al beber, levantó la mirada y se fijó en los alumnos que estaban sentados en la mesa de enfrente. Eran unos quince alumnos: Snape, Mulciber, O'Connor y Narcisa Black, los cabecillas. Con ellos estaban Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, Walden Macnair, Crabbe y Goyle, padres de sus compañeros de estudios en su tiempo, Avery, Nott, Zabini y otros cinco alumnos que conocía de vista. Estaban todos mirando a Mulciber con gran atención. Hermione se fijó en que uno de los más jovencitos, un chico rubio que iba Ravenclaw y que se sentaba al lado de O'Connor estaba muy pálido y con cara asustado.

-_¿Qué demonios…?_

En ese momento empezaron a oírse gritos en el exterior del bar. En el interior se quedaron todos callados y, todos a una, salieron del local. Lo que vió fuero dejó a Hermione horrorizada: un grupo de unos veinte encapuchados corrían por todo Hogsmeade atacando a los lugareños. Los alumnos mayores corrieron hacia los mortífagos mientras sacaban las varitas, con la clara intención de ayudar a los habitantes de Hogsmeade. Al mirar a su alrededor, Hermione se fijó en que Lily y los merodeadores habían sacado las varitas y se disponían a entrar en combate, Peter un poco más reticente. Al buscar rápidamente con la mirada a los alumnos reclutados dentro del colegio, no los vió, pero cuando se fijó mas, vió a Narcisa Black cubriéndose el rostro con una capucha negra y uniéndose a un grupo de quince personas que estaban junto a ella y que tenían puestas las capuchas…

-_O sea que esta es la prueba que decían_\- pensó- _atacar Hogsmeade y a sus compañeros_.

-¡Hermione!

La chica se giró hacia Lily, que la había llamado, sacó su varita y siguió a sus amigos.

-Expelliarmus- exclamó Hermione, arrebatando la varita a un mortífago que estaba a punto de atacar a unos alumnos de primer curso.

\- Desmaius- gritó un compañero del mortífago.

Hermione se apartó de un salto y alzó la varita, pero en ese momento Sirius se interpuso entre ella y el mortífago.

-¡Hermione, coge a los de primero y sal de aquí!- ordenó.

Hermione iba a responder, pero se fijo en la cara de susto de los niños de once años y decidió hacerle caso.

-Vamos, no os preocupéis- dijo ella, tranquilizadora- Venga, sacad la varita y a todo aquel mortífago que veáis le soltáis un hechizo… flipendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron y se colocaron en fila tras Hermione, mientras la chica barría la plaza con la mirada, evaluando la situación: Sirius, Peter y Lily luchaban cerca de ella contra seis mortífagos, James estaba cerca de la taberna Cabeza de Puerco ayudando al dueño, un hombre bajito y con una verruga en la frente, a levantarse del suelo, donde estaba tirado tras recibir un Desmaius. Por otra parte, Remus estaba al otro lado de la plaza, ayudando a los alumnos que estaban en Honeyducks durante el ataque a salir. En ese momento, Remus levantó la cabeza, vió a Hermione con los de primero y empezó a hacerle señas de que fueran con ellos de vuelta al castillo. Hermione asintió, se giró hacia los niños y les dijo:

-Mirad, vamos a travesar la plaza corriendo y nos vamos a unir a ese grupo de alumnos que van a volver al castillo. Mientras corremos, a todo aquel encapuchado que veáis, le hechizais, pero sin dejar de correr ¿entendido?

Ellos asintieron.

-Muy bien. Cuando cuente tres, corremos. Uno, dos, TRES.

El grupo de niños salió corriendo con Hermione en la retaguardia. Cuando iban por la mitad de la plaza un grupo de seis mortífagos salió de la Casa de las Plumas. Les miraron sorprendidos y les apuntaron con sus varitas.

-Desmaius- gritó Remus, derribando a uno.

-Talantalegra- gritó Hermione apuntando a otro.

-Avada…- empezó uno de ellos.

-REDUCTO- gritó Hermione, parándose en medio de la plaza y apuntando a la cornisa bajo la cual estaban los mortífagos. Ésta se desprendió, sepultando a los mortífagos bajo ella.

Hermione corrió hasta Remus y el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts pero ocurrió algo inesperado…

-¿¡Tú?!- gritó un mortífago que estaba a tres metros de ella- ATENCIÓN, UN MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN, ES ELLA, LA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CORNUALLES.

Hermione siguió corriendo, pero estaba conmocionada.

-_¿Cómo me han reconocido?_

Alertados por los gritos de su compañero, cinco mortífagos llegaron a la plaza y dispararon hechizos contra Hermione. La chica vió que Remus, al que tenía enfrente, se le abrían los ojos horrorizado mientras corría hacia ella, llamándola. En ese momento, Hermione notó una quemazón en la espalda, a la altura de los omóplatos.

-_Me han dado._

Lo último que oyó antes de que su mundo se sumiera en las tinieblas fue la voz de sus amigos, asustados. De todas esas voces, la que más destacaba, por su timbre de desesperación, era la de Sirius.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Sirius estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la enfermería junto a Remus, Peter, Lily y James, que tenía una mano puesta en su hombro en señal muda de apoyo.

Estaban sentados en silencio, esperando que la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, saliera de la enfermería para decirles que Hermione, su amiga, estaba recuperada del ataque sufrido. También estaban allí esperando el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonnagall y Alastor Moody, el auror.

-_Me pregunto por qué está aquí Moody_\- pensó Sirius- _que estén Dumbledore y McGonnagall es normal, pero Moody no conocía a Hermione…_

-No os preocupéis- dijo James mirando a Sirius y a Lily, que eran los que más afectados estaban- cuando la llevamos al castillo no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibió el hechizo, por lo que es menos probable que tenga mucha repercusión en su salud…

Sirius, a pesar de las palabras de aliento de su mejor amigo, seguía sin pronunciar palabra desde que las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron tras Hermione y la señora Pomfrey. En el fondo se sentía culpable. Racionalmente sabía que no tenía culpa de nada, pero no dejaba de pensar que si hubiera estado más pendiente de Hermione, ahora no estarían esperando allí, sino que estarían en la Sala Común comentando la incidencia.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, dejando salir a una señora Pomfrey con el rostro serio. Todos se pusieron en pié.

-¿Y?- preguntó Lily con la voz temblorosa- ¿Cómo está?

-La señorita Granger está estable, eso quiere decir que su vida no corre peligro, pero de todas maneras, aunque ha sido un hechizo leve, lo ha recibido en un sitio delicado, justo entre los omóplatos, por lo que, cuando despierte, va a estar dolorida y débil unos cuantos días.

-Eso quiere decir que se curará, ¿no?

-Sí, señor Lupin, se curará- sonrió la señora Pomfrey.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sentía que casi toda su tensión desaparecía.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Sirius, con la voz rota, después de estar tanto tiempo sin hablar.

-Señorita Evans, usted puede pasar- dijo la enfermera, franqueando el paso a Lily. Cuando la muchacha pasó, los chicos quisieron entrar tras ella, pero la señora Pomfrey se lo impidió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó inocentemente James.

-Ustedes cuatro tienen prohibida la entrada a la enfermería desde tercer curso, lo saben de sobra- dijo la enfermera.

-Señora Pomfrey- suplicó Remus- por favor, déjenos entrar, es nuestra amiga.

-Además- añadió James- no fue culpa nuestra que Henry Fawcett creyese que tomando crecehuesos crecería diez centímetros más. Si él tiene un problema con su estatura es cosa de él ¿no?

La profesora McGonnagall les miró arqueando una ceja y estaba a punto de ordenarles que dejasen de incordiar con sus súplicas a la enfermera cuando oyó que hablaba el director.

-Poppy- dijo Dumbledore- deja entrar a estos alumnos a la enfermería bajo mi responsabilidad. Estoy seguro que esta vez no van a causar ningún desastre.

La señora Pomfrey miró al directo sorprendida, pero dejó entrar a los merodeadores. Estos se acercaron a la cama donde estaba acostada Hermione. Se la veía como una muñequita, menuda y muy pálida. Estaba con el cuerpo tapado por una sábana, menos los brazos, que los tenía por fuera y llevaba un vendaje sobre la frente, donde Sirius recordaba que tenía una herida al caer al suelo tras el impacto del hechizo.

Al verla así Sirius sintió que lo invadía la ira y deseó tener enfrente a los mortífagos que habían dañado a Hermione.

-Que frágil parece así- dijo Peter.

-Sí- dijo Lily, que estaba sentada en una silla junto a Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, Lily- dijo James- que la señora Pomfrey dijo que se iba a curar…

-Lo sé- contestó ella enjugándose las lágrimas- pero verla así me sobrepasa.

-A todos nos pasa, pelirroja- dijo Sirius situándose al otro lado de la cama de Hermione y sentándose en la silla que había.

Cerca de él, a menos de cinco centímetros, estaba la mano de Hermione. En otras circunstancias le habría dado vergüenza cogerle la mano a una chica delante de sus amigos, pero en ese momento no le importó. En el momento en que cogió su mano, la chica sacudió un poco el brazo, como si le hubiera dado un calambre, suspiró y abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Sirius.

-Hola- susurró Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó James.

-Muy cansada- dijo ella.

-Pues duérmete un ratito- dijo Sirius.

Entonces Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos, asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Y los mortífagos? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

A la mente de Sirius le llegaron una serie de recuerdos de esa mañana que había mantenido en el olvido mientras estuvo preocupado por la salud de Hermione:

_Hermione corrió hasta Remus y otros alumnos de Hogwarts pero un mortífago que estaba cerca de Hermione, pero a unos seis metros de Sirius gritó:_

_-¿¡Tú?! ATENCIÓN, UN MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN, ES ELLA, LA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CORNUALLES._

No había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta entonces, cuando vió a Hermione tan alterada, preguntando por ellos.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione- dijo- no te conviene que te alteres.

-Sirius tiene razón- dijo Lily con dulzura.

-Pero…

-Dos segundos después de que te desmayaras aparecieron unos magos que, junto con Dumbledore, empezaron a repeler a los mortífagos que quedaban- explicó Remus- Mientras nosotros te llevamos al castillo, ellos se quedaron atrapándolos.

-Al llegar al castillo te llevamos de inmediato a la enfermería- continuó explicando Peter- y mientras la señora Pomfrey te examinaba, llegaron a la sala de espera tanto Dumbledore, como la profesora McGonnagall y Alastor Moody, el auror, que también llegó junto a Dumbledore. Nos explicaron que habían capturado a unos doce mortífagos y que querían saber cómo estabas. Como no sabíamos nada todavía se quedaron con nosotros hasta ahora.

-Oh- dijo simplemente Hermione, bajando la vista hasta las sábanas.

-Perdonadme, chicos- dijo Dumbledore, que estaba en el quicio de la puerta- me gustaría hablar con la señorita Granger a solas.

Al ver al director, Hermione trató de erguirse, pero las fuerzas la fallaron y se dejó caer los pocos centímetros que había conseguido levantarse.

-La enfermera dijo que necesitarías unos días para recobrarte, Hermione- dijo Lily.

-Así que no me hagas tonterías ¿eh?- dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

-Como ordene, jefe.

El chico sonrió y salió junto con los demás de la enfermería dejando a solas a Hermione con Dumbledore.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Dumbledore, junto con Moody y McGonnagall entraron en la habitación de Hermione.

-Bueno, Hermione ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore mirándola a través de las gafas.

-Mejor, señor. Gracias- respondió la chica.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pidió el director con seriedad.

-Verá, estaba en las Tres Escobas espiando a los alumnos de Slytherin que se habían citado allí. Estaban Snape, Mulciber, O'Connor y Narcisa Black. Con ellos estaban Regulus Black, Walden Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott, Zabini y otros cinco alumnos que me suenan de verlos aquí en Hogwarts. Mientras hablaban sonaron muchos gritos desde la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Salimos toda la cafetería para fuera y vimos que había como unos veinte mortífagos atacando el pueblo.

-De modo que esa era la prueba de la que les oíste hablar- murmuró Minerva sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Eso opino yo también - dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Bueno, debes saber, Hermione, que solo ha habido heridos leves entre los habitantes del pueblo y ningún alumno del colegio ha salido herido, excepto tú, ya que los más pequeños (de sexto para abajo) fueron conducidos por algunos alumnos mayores de regreso al colegio. Ha sido una suerte inmensa que los jóvenes Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna hayan decidido venir a darte una sorpresa esperándote en Hogsmeade, porque si ellos no hubieran dado la voz de alarma en cuanto llegaron los mortífagos…

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Hermione- ¿ellos han venido a verme?

-Claro- dijo Dumbledore- durante el verano os hicisteis muy buenos amigos y me pidieron que les avisara cuando se acercara vuestra primera excursión a Hogsmeade para venir y darte una sorpresa.

-¿y ahora donde están?- preguntó Hermione, mirando por toda la enfermería.

-Han ido de regreso al cuartel general para avisar de que estaban bien a sus familias.

-Oh- respondió Hermione. Le hubiera gustado verlos de nuevo.

-Pero no te preocupes, volverán en un rato, en cuanto hayan descansado- sonrió Minerva.

-De hecho ya estamos aquí- dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta.

Allí estaban Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna, todos con una sonrisa enorme en la cara por ver a su amiga, a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían. Se acercaron a la cama de Hermione y, por turnos, le dieron un sentido abrazo.

-¡Cuanto hacía que no te veíamos, chica del tiempo!- exclamó Anthony mientras se apartaba, tras darle el abrazo, para que Anne se pudiera acercar a Hermione.

-Puff- bufó la chica- hace por lo menos… ¿un mes?

-¿Solo?- respondió Marc- que despacio pasa el tiempo para nosotros.

-¡Hey!- respondió Luna- ¿Qué pasa, que te aburres de estar conmigo?

Marc puso cara de pánico y miró alternativamente a Anthony y a Luna, horrorizado y sin saber que contestar. Al ver esa reacción todos en la sala se pusieron a reír, excepto Hermione, que les miró con cara de sospecha.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa?- preguntó con una sonrisa picarona a sus dos amigos, que se pusieron rojos.

-Sí- dijo Marc- Luna y yo empezamos a salir la semana pasada.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa- ¡es fabuloso!

-¿Tu también, Hermione?- Anthony llevándose la mano a la frente con dramatismo.

Todos volvieron a reír con ganas. Dumbledore, Moody y McGonnagall dejaron la habitación discretamente para que Hermione pudiera conversar con sus amigos.

Así, Hermione acabó enterándose de que su amiga Lisa había empezado a salir también con un chico llamado Xenophillus que, a pesar de su ridículo nombre, era un importante periodista de El Profeta y, según Lisa, tenía una gran imaginación y sentido del humor. Por su parte, Anthony había entrado recientemente a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, por lo que ahora no podía estar a tiempo completo en la Orden. Anne y Kate, por su parte, habían montado entre las dos una pequeña Academia en la que enseñaban a sus alumnos técnicas de duelo y defensa, cosa que le pareció muy interesante a Hermione. Era como una especie de ED. Las chicas le preguntaron si querría unirse al equipo cuando acabase el colegio, pero ella lo rechazó. En cambio sí aceptó que le enviaran los nombres de los alumnos matriculados cada cierto tiempo y que les dijese si allí había un potencial mortífago.

Tras una hora de animada charla, y después de escuchar el susto que se llevó Lisa al ver que su rana, la cual había dejado en su acuario en el salón, había aparecido cinco minutos después en su habitación en el piso de arriba antes de saber que Kate se había comprado otra rana y la había dejado un minuto en la habitación que Lisa y ella compartían, Anne preguntó:

-Bueno, Hermione. ¿En qué has andado tan ocupada este mes?

-Ya sabes, con la misión de los mortífagos infiltrados. También he tenido que ir a clase, que cada vez se va poniendo más difícil. He estado liadísima. ¿Tú te puedes creer que no haya tenido ni un solo minuto libre para ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro sobre viajes en el tiempo?

-Tranquila, amiga, que ya verás cómo puedes- dijo con dulzura Lisa.

-Sí- dijo Marc- ¿Qué problema deberías tener tú para conseguirlo?

-Pueeees- dijo Hermione pensativa- ¿Qué tengo muchos problemas y cosas que hacer ahora mismo?

-Perdona, Hermione- interrumpió Kate- ¿Esto es tuyo?

Kate se acababa de sentar en una de las sillas de al lado de su cama y, debajo de ella, encontró una cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de corazón. Hermione lo reconoció como el colgante de Lily, el que le regaló su madre el día que se fue a Hogwarts por primera vez.

-Es de Lily, una amiga mia- contestó- vino a verme hace un rato y se le habrá soltado. Dejalo en la mesilla. Cuando vuelva se lo devolveré.

\- A lo que íbamos- dijo Anthony, mirando con ceño a Kate-Eres una chica de dieciséis años que ha viajado en el tiempo y que lleva desde el verano luchando contra Voldemort en la Orden de Fénix y a las órdenes de Dumbledore.

-Has aprendido a luchar contra Él y contra todos los suyos…- terció Lisa.

-Estás impidiendo que mucha gente que tú conoces en el futuro se conviertan en mortífagos con tus conocimientos- dijo Marc.

-Y estas evitando que mucha gente muera- finalizó Anne- así que… ¿Qué podría vencer a…?

-¿Hermione?- dijo alguien con voz trémula. Todos a una giraron hacia esa voz.

En el quicio de la puerta estaban James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Todos miraban a Hermione con la boca abierta, tratando de asimilar lo que habían oído.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Sirius, James, Lily, Remus y Peter miraban incrédulos a Hermione desde el quicio de la puerta, desde la que habían descubierto el secreto de su amiga.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó Hermione bajo la intensa mirada de sus amigos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Peter- ¡Nos has estado ocultando que eres un miembro de la Orden del Fénix!

-No es posible- dijo Lily meneando la cabeza- Solo tiene dieciséis años…

-¿Y si nos ha mentido también en eso?- preguntó Peter.

-No creo que nos haya mentido en eso, Peter- dijo Remus con la mirada dura- Pero me encantaría que Hermione nos explicara qué es lo que acabamos de escuchar.

Doce miradas se clavaron en Hermione, cinco de ellas exigiéndole una explicación lógica de su mentira.

-Emm. Oye Hermione, nosotros nos vamos ya- dijo Kate, incómoda- Vendremos más tarde a verte.

Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna pasaron al lado de los merodeadores y Lily para poder salir por la puerta de la enfermería. En cuanto cerraron la puerta tras de sí se hizo un silencio espeso.

Hermione estaba nerviosa ante la mirada de sus cinco amigos. En ellas podía ver que se sentían traicionados en su confianza, que les dolía que les hubiera ocultado algo tan importante.

-Chicos- dijo Hermione- sé que estáis dolidos. Yo también lo estaría si estuviera en vuestro lugar. Pero os ruego que antes de gritar, reprochar o hacer algo, primero me escuchéis. Por favor.

James, que estaba muy pálido, asintió. Se dirigió hacia una de las sillas que tenía Hermione al lado de su cama y se sentó. Lily se acercó también y se quedó de pié al lado del pie de la cama de la castaña. Remus y Peter se pusieron tras la silla de James, dispuestos a escucharla. Sirius, en cambio, se acercó a la ventana y se puso a mirar a través del cristal de espaldas a ellos. No había dicho nada desde que entraron en la habitación para recoger el collar de Lily y escucharon a Hermione hablando con Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna.

Hermione tomó aire antes de hablar y comenzó a explicar su historia.

-Veréis, lo primero de todo es deciros que yo no nací en Estados Unidos, sino en Londres. En 1980.

-¿Qué?- dijo Peter casi sin voz- ¿No la creeréis, verdad?- preguntó mirando a sus amigos sin poder creérselo.

-Colagusano- dijo James con voz queda- deja terminar a Hermione.

Peter le miró con ira, pero se calló.

-Yo nací el 1980, pero en 1996, después de hacer los exámenes del TIMO, tuve un enfrentamiento con una docena de mortífagos. Todos lanzaron a la vez un hechizo y, aparte de que me hicieron muchas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, hicieron que pudiera viajar en el tiempo. Según el libro _Viajes a través del tiempo_ un cruce de hechizos puede llevar a una persona a hacer un viaje en el tiempo, pero no es seguro que puedan volver, a no ser que sepa qué combinación de hechizos la trajo hasta aquí.

-He leído ese libro- dijo Remus, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos.

-Una vez que estuve aquí, vi que Voldemort tenía mucho poder y que sus "excursiones", por llamarlas de algún modo, eran más frecuentes y más sangrientas. Por ello decidí unirme a la Orden, porque con mis conocimientos sobre el futuro podríamos prevenir ataques en los que muriera mucha gente. Un día, Dumbledore me dijo que le habían llegado rumores de que había alumnos que, desde dentro del colegio, se dedicaban a convencer a sus compañeros de clase para unirse a Voldemort y me pidió que, ya que tenía que volver a Hogwarts para completar mi educación, estuviera pendiente por si averiguaba quienes eran los que lo hacían. Una vez aquí, os conocí a vosotros. Bueno, os conocí- dijo y, para sorpresa de todos, esbozó una débil sonrisa- Yo ya os conocía de antes.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lily- ¿Cómo que nos conocíamos de antes?

-Yo ya os conocía… en el futuro.

Silencio aplastante.

-Os conozco a todos vosotros e incluso somos amigos- continuó Hermione- Cuando os vi en el tren sentí el impulso de acercarme a vosotros y, con el paso de tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Desde ese momento supe que tenía que contároslo todo, contaros quien soy y de donde vengo, pero no he podido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó James.

\- No puedo contaros nada acerca de vuestro futuro, no podéis saberlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus.

-Si os lo contara, alteraríamos el futuro. Puede que para bien o puede que para mal, pero el caso es que vosotros cumplís una misión muy importante en el futuro. Y si ese futuro cambia… será espantoso. Todo debe seguir su curso- dijo pensativa.

Levantó la mirada y vió a Lily, aquella que se sacrificaría por su bebé de un año y con ello haría desaparecer a Voldemort durante trece años, a James, cuyo sacrificio daría a Harry fuerzas para vencer a Voldemort, a Remus, cuya existencia atormentada y sus ganas por luchar eran un ejemplo para todos ellos, a Sirius, cuyo cariño y hizo que Harry sintiera que había recuperado un padre, y a Peter… bueno, el no le inspiraba sentimientos de cariño.

-Sé que debería haber sido más sincera con todos vosotros, pero de verdad que no podía- dijo la chica, suplicante, sintiendo que un nudo se iba formando en su estómago- Dumbledore y todos los miembros de la Orden saben toda la verdad. Si no me creéis podéis preguntarle a él o a quién queráis.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que James dijo:

-Yo te creo.

Remus le miró con expresión inmutable, mientras que Peter perdió el equilibrio a causa de la conmoción y acabó en el suelo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente- Es Hermione, la conocemos, es nuestra amiga. Es más, recuerdo que una vez mi tío Augusto me contó que había viajado al futuro y…

-James, por Dios, no nos cuentes otra vez la historia de tu tío Augusto- protestó Remus luchando por contener una sonrisa.

-Es verdad- dijo James como un crío pequeño- me contó que en 2080 los humanos iremos de vacaciones a Júpiter.

-Hermione, yo también confío en ti- dijo Lily- Sé que si no nos has contado toda la verdad acerca de ti es porque no podías hacerlo, por nuestra seguridad. Pero, por favor- añadió con una sonrisa- no nos ocultes nada más.

-Prometido- sonrió Hermione.

La chica se giró hacia Remus y Peter, que seguían detrás de la silla de James. Peter seguía mirándola enfurruñado, pero Remus, en cambio, la miraba como preguntándole algo. Hermione supo que lo que quería su amigo es que le dijera sin palabras si estaba al tanto de que era un hombre-lobo. Hermione, sin apartar los ojos de los de él, asintió muy levemente, le sonrió y le tendió la mano. Remus sonrió también y le tomó la mano que ella le tendía.

-Yo también te creo y confío en ti.

-¿Y tú, Peter?- dijo James, jovialmente.

-Yo… creo… que también podría confiar en ella- balbuceó Peter, inseguro.

-Pero Peter- dijo Remus- o confías en ella o no, no puedes decir "creo que…"

-Sí- chilló Peter con una voz que parecía de rata.

Hermione sonrió cínicamente y, con el nudo del estómago más apretado que antes, se volvió hacia donde estaba Sirius, que durante todo el monólogo de Hermione había estado girado hacia la ventana.

-¿Sirius?- vaciló Hermione.

El chico se volvió lentamente hacia ellos. Tenía una expresión dura en el rostro. Estaba muy disgustado y dolido en lo más hondo.

-Perdonad, pero necesito pensar y ver las cosas con más claridad ¿Te importa que venga mañana y ya hablamos?- preguntó Sirius con educación y frialdad a la vez.

-Claro- respondió ella.

Sirius se giró de inmediato hasta la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió de la enfermería con andares rápidos y elegantes.

Cuando se cerró la puerta Hermione se volvió hacia James, Peter, Lily y Remus. James se levantó de la silla y, poniéndola una mano en el hombro a Hermione le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Está dolido porque le hayas ocultado una parte tan importante de tu pasado, pero en seguida verá que lo que hiciste es lo mejor para todos y volverá a ser el de siempre. Al fin y al cabo, tú le importas mucho y no querrá perder la relación que tenéis.

Hermione asintió, con la mirada perdida.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

Sirius avanzaba con la mirada fija hacia delante por los pasillos de Hogwarts que lo alejaban de la enfermería. No sabía qué rumbo estaba tomando, ni a donde se dirigía. Lo único que hacía era andar, como si eso pudiera calmar la inquietud que llevaba por dentro.

Iba andando tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijo en el grupo de chicas que le miraban mientras soltaban risitas ridículas, ni a Hugo Ericcsen, buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que se paraba a decirle algo sobre el partido que jugarían la semana que viene contra Slytherin. Lo único que deseaba era tranquilidad, pensar…

-¿Cómo ha podido mentirme?- pensaba- Además, ¿Quién me dice que ahora me está diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ella?

Sin darse cuenta había llegado junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, en el séptimo piso. Allí era donde solían acudir los merodeadores para decidir su próxima broma, o cuando quedaban con una chica… o cuando deseaban estar solos. Esto último era lo que pretendía Sirius, por lo que pasó tres por delante de un trozo de pared desnuda pensando:

-Necesito un lugar donde pensar, necesito un lugar donde pensar, necesito un lugar donde pensar…

La tercera vez que pasó se materializó en la pared una puerta, que el chico procedió a abrir. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sirius miró alrededor. Esa sala, llamada Sala de los Menesteres, cambia de forma y aspecto según las necesidades del que la solicita. En ese momento había una cama muy mullida, dos sofás grandes separados de una mesita de cristal y poco más.

Sirius se acercó a la cama y se sentó con lentitud en ella. A continuación se quitó los zapatos, se acostó encima de las sábanas, cerró los ojos y empezó a hacer lo que Remus siempre le recordaba que hiciera y James y él decían que era peligroso para sus cerebros: PENSAR.

Desde que era un niño, sus padres (que, al contrario de lo que se piensa, fueron cariñosos, en cierta medida, con él) lo habían criado para que creyera que era el mejor, que por el hecho de ser un Black, de ser un sangre limpia, era mejor que todos los demás niños e incluso adultos. Al principio (se avergonzaba casi de confesárselo a sí mismo), lo había creído. Con reservas. Pero lo había creído. Era lo único que conocía. Sus padres lo habían educado así y a toda la gente que había en su casa los había visto actuar de ese modo. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo él? Con el paso de los años empezó a pensar que tal vez su familia estaba equivocada, que tal vez su forma de pensar no era la correcta. Se sentía mal por tener ideales que eran contrarios a los de su familia

Hasta que un día, en su primer día de Hogwarts, conoció a James, Remus y Peter. Con ellos rió, lloró, confesó sus más desdichados recuerdos. Y no lo abandonaron. Siguieron allí, con él, para siempre. Desde entonces, la lealtad de Sirius hacia ellos era inquebrantable.

Es por ello que, una calurosa mañana de Julio de ese mismo verano, cuando llegó a su casa tras un partido de quidditch en casa de James, y oyó a su madre hablando con su padre sobre lo bajo que había caido el Ministerio dejando que un sangre sucia como Gilbert French hubiera llegado a jefe del Departamento de Aurores (_Imagínate, querido. Una persona de esa calaña en el mismo asiento que ocupó mi abuelo. Habría que echarlos a todos, no se merecen el cargo que ocupan…_), no pudo contenerse más y, creyendo que, al igual que sus amigos, lo comprenderían, entró en la habitación.

-Perdona, madre, pero no veo motivos por los cuales estás tan disgustada. Gilbert French es una persona perfectamente cualificada para asumir el cargo. Yo, personalmente…

-¿Pero qué dices, hijo?- se sorprendió su padre- Ese lugar lo ocupó tu abuelo, y antes de él su padre, y antes su padre…

-Pero, padre- dijo Sirius- los puestos en el Ministerio no han de reservarse para el uso exclusivo de una familia.- su padre hizo gestos de querer interrumpirle, pero Sirius, con un gesto, le pidió que se callara- ¿Qué pasa, que una persona, por el hecho de no nacer sangre limpia, no merece las mismas oportunidades que nosotros?

-Hijo, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?- susurró su madre.

-¿No lo ves, Walburga? Sabía yo que pasaría esto, llevándole al colegio donde ese viejo charlatán llena la cabeza de decentes sangre limpias de absurdas tendencias pro-muggles.

-Padre…- comenzó Sirius.

-También hay un error que pienso cortar de raíz. Esas visitas a casa de los Potter, de los Lupin y de los Pettigrew- sentenció Orión.

Sirius sintió como se le achicaban los ojos de la furia.

-¿Qué?

-Ya has oído a tu padre, hijo. No volverás a ver a esos amiguitos tuyos. Te exijimos que dejes de tratar con ellos- dijo su madre.

-SON MIS AMIGOS- Gritó el chico. No podía creer que sus padres le hicieran eso.

-NO LE GRITES A TU MADRE, SIRIUS- se encolerizó su padre.

-no voy a dejar de verlos- susurró Sirius.

Media hora después estaba pidiendo asilo político en casa de James. Charlus y Dorea Potter lo trataron con el mismo cariño y dulzura con que trataban a James y Sirius fue poco a poco recuperándose del dolor que le causó que sus padres estuvieran tan cegados por sus ideales absurdos, que no fueran capaz de respetar las creencias de su hijo mayor.

Cuando empezó el nuevo curso, Sirius se refugió en sus amigos, en las clases y… en la chica nueva: Hermione. Poco a poco, Hermione y Lily se habían acercado cada vez más al grupo formado por los merodeadores. Y para finales de Septiembre Sirius descubrió que se había enamorado de Hermione.

Confuso como estaba, le pidió consejo a James, quien, después de las típicas bromas entre amigos, le dijo:

-Mira, Sirius. Hermione acaba de llegar desde Estados Unidos y, aunque es una buena amiga y yo la aprecio mucho, la conocemos prácticamente hace nada. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es hacerte amigo suyo.

-¿No me digas?- se sorprendió Sirius- ¿Tendré que hablar con ella? Será extraño.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, Canuto- sonrió James- Pero te lo digo en serio. Tienes que asegurarte de que te gusta de verdad antes de empezar algo serio con ella.

Y así, Sirius empezó a buscar más la compañía de Hermione, pero de manera sutil, para no dar lugar a rumores, de los que parecía que todo Hogwarts disfrutaba, en especial si tenían algo que ver con los grandes merodeadores.

Cuando habían sufrido el ataque de los mortífagos el día de Halloween, hacía apenas unas horas, en Hogsmeade, y Hermione había caído, alcanzada por un hechizo, justo delante de él, el mundo se le vino abajo. No volvió a respirar tranquilo hasta que la vio despertar y se aseguró que estaba bien. Entonces, al rato de salir de la enfermería, Lily se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el colgante en la enfermería, por lo que, al ir a buscarlo, vieron que Hermione tenía visita.

Sirius se sorprendió, ya que Hermione nunca les había dicho que tuviera a alguien en Inglaterra, pero su asombro se transformó en indignación cuando descubrió el secreto de a castaña: venía del FUTURO.

El enfado de Sirius vino en parte porque un secreto tan grande, como el del motivo de su presencia en Hogwarts, se lo hubiera ocultado. Tenía la sensación de que no la conocía, que se había enamorado de una extraña. Que quién le decía si no volvería a engañarle.

-_Pero_\- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza- _es posible que Hermione diga la verdad y sus sentimientos por vosotros y por ti sean verdaderos._

_-¿Y quién me dice que ahora sí me esté diciendo la verdad?_\- pensó Sirius.

-_No creo que seas tan estúpido como para pensar que se iba a inventar una cosa así, ¿no? En sus ojos se veía que no mentía._

Sirius tuvo que admitir que era verdad. En sus ojos no había mentira. Era del futuro.

-De acuerdo, es del futuro. Pero… es un miembro de la Orden- masculló.

-_Por mucho que lo digas no va a sonar mejor_\- dijo la voz en su cabeza, burlona.

-_Oh, cállate_\- pensó Sirius- _Me ocultó la verdad, a mí y a mis amigos, por las barbas de Merlín_\- pensó exasperado.

-_Tuvo una buena razón para ello, tú lo oíste_.

Hermione les contó que no les había dicho nada porque cualquier acción de ella podría hacer que el futuro cambiara. Y nada podía cambiar.

De acuerdo, podría aceptar que estuviera en la Orden, que viniera del futuro y todo eso, incluso aceptar que le hubiera ocultado la verdad a él mismo.

Ya podía estar en paz. Sirius abrió los ojos, mucho más despejado y relajado que cuando entró. Al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve de la noche. Con un suspiro se incorporó en la cama, se calzó y se apresuró hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró con James, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola- dijo James.

-Hola.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, he ordenado mis ideas- dijo Sirius, serio.

-¿Y?- preguntó James, preocupado.

Sirius sonrió.

-Y mañana, le voy a decir a Hermione lo que siento.

James sonrió, pletórico de felicidad y abrazó a Sirius.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19:

A veces tenemos la sensación de que el tiempo avanza con más lentitud de lo normal, en especial cuando un acontecimiento que deseamos con toda nuestra alma que ocurra le falta muy poco para que suceda. Eso mismo le ocurría a Hermione esa noche. Sirius le había dicho que se pasaría para hablar con ella al día siguiente del ataque de los mortífagos y el tiempo no podía pasar más lento. Por una parte estaba deseando que llegara el momento de hablar, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo el momento de "ajustar cuentas".

_-¿Y si no lo acepta y deja de hablarme?_\- pensó- _¿Y si esa mentira le ha dolido demasiado y no quiere saber nada más de mi?_

En esa maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos se encontraba Hermione cuando apareció la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, con la cena. La comida de la enfermería, siendo muggle o mago, siempre tiene mal aspecto y peor sabor. Unido a que los nervios le atenazaban el estómago, no probó casi bocado, cosa en la que se fijó la enfermera.

-Señorita Granger, debería comer más- dijo con firmeza.

-No puedo, señora Pomfrey- dijo Hermione- no me entra nada ahora.

La enfermera asintió con comprensión.

-Es normal que después de una conmoción como la que ha vivido hace tan solo unas horas tenga el estómago cerrado- dijo- Pero aún así, terminese el caldo por lo menos, que le entonará el cuerpo.

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero se terminó el caldo de un sorbo.

-Ya- dijo, depositando el tazón en la bandeja de plástico que tenía sobre la mesita de noche.

-Muy bien- dijo la señora Pomfrey- ahora tómese las pocines.

Nada más terminar de beber las pociones, sintió un sueño tan abrumador, que ni tiempo tubo para poder acostarse como es debido en la cama, sino que se dejó caer en ella y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, miró alrededor confusa al no saber donde se encontraba. En cuanto reconoció la enfermería y recordó porqué estaba allí, le vinieron de nuevo los nervios ante la inminente visita de Sirius y las consecuencias que ésta traería. Media hora después de haber despertado y desayunado, tocaron a la puerta dos veces.

-_Ay, madre_\- pensó Hermione- _ya está aquí._

De manera instintiva se arregló el cabello con una mano mientras decía:

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente…. Pero no era Sirius, si no Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna, que venían de nuevo a verla.

-¡Hola, Hermione!- dijo Marc, sonriente.

-Hola, chicos- saludó la chica, desilusionada.

-¿Qué tal estás, Hermione?- preguntó Kate- ¿Cómo se tomaron tus amigos lo de ayer?

-Bien- respondió, un poco apenada- Casi todos. Mi amigo Sirius se disgustó bastante. Dijo que hoy vendría a verme y hablaríamos, así que aquí estoy, esperando.

-Vaya, espero que se arregle pronto- dijo Lisa, mirándola preocupada.

-Gracias, Lisa- sonrió Hermione.

-Sospecho, querida amiga- dijo Luna, sonriente- que ese tal Sirius es tu Marc particular ¿no?

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Bueno…- empezó a decir, totalmente muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- gritaron Lisa, Kate, Luna y Anne- ¡Que ilusión!

Marc y Zack empezaron a reír al ver a las cuatro chicas así, no así Anthony, el cual estaba con gesto serio y la cabeza gacha.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Kate.

-Desde que lo ví ayer hablando con la señora Rosmerta, de las Tres Escobas- dijo.

En cuanto a las chicas se les pasó la euforia de la noticia (pasó un rato), le empezaron a preguntar que cómo se conocieron, si habían empezado ya a salir… Hermione contestaba como podía a todas sus preguntas, pero como todavía no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos del moreno, tampoco podía contarles gran cosa, así que poco a poco se fueron olvidando del tema, para alivio de los chicos, que ya se estaban empezando a aburrir.

Pasaron un rato agradable charlando, aunque Anthony, el más ingenioso, estaba inusualmente poco hablador, hasta que Hermione recordó de golpe algo:

-Hey, acabo de acordarme de algo- dijo muy seria- Ayer, cuando me atacaron los mortífagos, uno de ellos me reconoció. Dijo que yo era la del centro comercial de Cornualles. ¿Cómo pudieron haberme reconocido?

-Hermione- la llamó Anne con suavidad- recuerda que, aunque en Hogwarts estás protegida, Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, por lo que un buen puñado de mortífagos están pendientes de encontrarte.

-Oh, sí, es cierto- respondió la castaña, no sabiendo que decir.

Se quedaron callados todos unos momentos antes de que Lisa dijera que tenían que volver ya al cuartel general de la Orden, ya que tenían en una hora una reunión muy importante. Se despidieron todos de Hermione, prometiéndole visitarla otro día y se fueron.

A los pocos segundos de que se cerrase la puerta tras ellos, ésta volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a un Sirius Black, muy arreglado, por cierto.

El estómago de Hermione se encogió de golpe al divisarlo y, tomando aire, le sonrió débilmente.

-Hola.

-Hola, Sirius. Siéntate, si quieres- dijo muy educada.

_-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña?_\- se reprendió mentalmente- _Tú no has hecho nada malo._

Sirius avanzó por la enfermería con paso lento para sentarse en una de las sillas que están al lado de la cama de Hermione. Tras sentarse, se miró las manos y luego paseó la mirada por la habitación, como su buscase las palabras que tenía que pronunciar. Finalmente, miró a la chica, le sonrió y dijo:

-Hermione, antes que nada quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras él hablaba, diciéndole que no tenía importancia- Veras, yo… cuando descubrí que venías del futuro- dijo bajando la voz- me sentí… fuera de lugar. Nos has ocultado cosas, a mis amigos y a mí, y eso me dolió.

-Lo sé, Sirius- dijo ella, apenada, mirándose las manos, que estaban en su regazo- Créeme que no os lo oculté a propósito. Yo quise contároslo desde el principio, pero…

-Te entiendo, Hermione. Sé que lo hiciste por nuestro bien, para protegernos, que no es seguro que sepamos acerca de nuestro futuro, porque podríamos cambiar lo que pasará, bueno o malo, da igual- añadió con una leve sonrisa- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, debo reconocer que, en tu lugar, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Hermione levantó la mirada, desconcertada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- dijo Hermione medio sonriendo.

-Nunca hubo nada que perdonar, Hermione.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo y, antes de darse cuenta, se estaban dando el abrazo más sentido que se habían dado alguna vez en su vida.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20:

Habían pasado solo unos segundos, pero a Sirius, que estaba en el séptimo cielo mientras abrazaba a Hermione, no le hubiera importado seguir así indefinidamente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no le importaba que se acabara el momento.

Aparte de decirle que la perdonaba por haberle ocultado que provenía de otra época, la otra intención de Sirius era confesarle lo que verdaderamente sentía.

-_Venga Sirius_\- pensó- _como dicen en España, coge el toro por los cuernos._

Carraspeando, Sirius se apartó de Hermione y dijo:

-Verás, Hermione, yo… tengo otra cosa más que decirte.

Miró de nuevo a la castaña y se fijó en que lágrimas silenciosas habían caído de sus ojos durante su abrazo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Hermione, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Sirius asintió, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo:

-Mira, Hermione, yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas. He dicho estas palabras montones de veces, pero nunca de verdad. Cuando empezó este nuevo curso en Hogwarts y te conocí, Hermione, empecé a tomarte un gran cariño. Al principio era solo amistad lo que sentía, pero con el paso de las semanas, comenzó a derivar en otra cosa. Tu eres la bruja más inteligente de este colegio (no se lo digas a la pelirroja), así que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que me pasa. Pero, aunque lo sepas, te lo voy a decir. Que estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione- a la chica se le abrieron los ojos como platos, pero Sirius continuó- que me gustas muchísimo. Me encanta ese sentido del humor que sacas a relucir de vez en cuando, esa sonrisa que pones cada vez que alguien te habla o cuando lees… estás tan concentrada que incluso se te mueven las orejas –sonrió- Y cuando te ríes… es el sonido más bonito que he escuchado jamás. Lo haces pocas veces pero… me encanta igualmente.

Sirius se tomó una pausa en su discurso para volver a tomar aire (¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pensó- ¿no tengo pulmones, o qué pasa?), cuando Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Sirius, yo…

-Hermione, no quiero que te sientas mal, si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí no pasa nada, pero… necesitaba decírtelo.

Hermione asintió y bajó la cabeza para mirarse las manos. Sirius, con un nudo en el estómago, no se atrevía a romper el silencio. Ahora era el turno de hablar de la chica.

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando Hermione levantó los ojos, miró al frente y luego a Sirius. Sonrió y luego dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, como si se hubiera descargado de pronto de una preocupación muy grande.

-Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

El chico la miró sorprendido (¿Y esta muchacha que hace?), pero, al comprender lo que pasaba, dejó escapar una leve risita.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado que me digas eso, Sirius- dijo Hermione, al fin.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Desde uno de los días en que quedé con Amos Diggory en la biblioteca y te ví siguiéndome desde lejos con la varita en la mano- rió- no la soltaste hasta que no me alejé de él.

-Vaya- rió Sirius- creí que no me habías visto.

-Te vi. Y desde ese momento, cuando vi que eras capaz de cualquier cosa para protegerme si creías que iba a tener problemas, aún a costa de tenerlos tú, y a pesar de que yo te había dicho que no te preocuparas… ese gesto me llegó al corazón, Sirius. Desde ese día te miré con más interés. La manera enérgica con que sonríes, la vigilancia protectora que tienes para con quién te importa, la seguridad que transmites a quien está a tu lado… y poco a poco, yo también me enamoré de ti.

Sirius sonrió de una manera deslumbrante. Casi parecía que él hacía que el sol brillara.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que la chica rompió el silencio.

-Sirius…

-¿Qué?

-Si yo te he confesado que me gustas y tú me has confesado que te gusto…

Sirius asintió, mirándola.

-¿Entonces por qué no nos estamos besando?

Sirius la miró a los ojos y en un susurro dijo:

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo.

Entonces, Sirius tomó la cara de Hermione con mucho cuidado entre sus manos. Siempre mirándola a los ojos, se fue acercando lentamente a ella. Cuando estuvo a apenas dos centímetros de sus labios, se paró para mirarla, para comprobar que estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, de que quería dar el siguiente paso. Hermione lo estaba mirando fijamente y… estaba roja como un tomate. Sirius sonrió, ya que le parecía gracioso que ella fuera la que se pusiera roja y seguramente él fuera el que estaba más nervioso de los dos. Hermione sonrió también, nerviosa y, en un impulso, acortó la distancia entre los dos.

En cuanto sus labios se unieron, Sirius, cuyo corazón latía desbocado, se calmó. Era un beso muy dulce, muy esperado, pero no por ello menos excitante, apasionado. Sus manos dejaron la cara de Hermione para descender poco a poco hasta su cintura.

La chica, mientras tanto, había colocado sus manos en el pecho del chico y, al cabo de un momento, las empezó a mover también en dirección contraria, hacia arriba, hacia el cuello de Sirius, que empezó a acariciar.

Sirius, que ya tenía sobrada experiencia con mujeres, comprendió en el acto que Hermione era… inocente en cierto sentido. Que no tenía mucha experiencia en esas lides, vamos. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Es más, le gustaba que, en cierto sentido, él fuera de los, por no decir el, primeros novios que tenía la castaña.

Cuando ya notaba que le faltaba el oxígeno, el chico se separó de la castaña y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Guau- dijo ella, sin aire.

Los dos rieron al unísono. Sentaba tan bien…

-Hermione…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó.

-Claro que sí.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.

A pesar de que podía sentir que Sirius la abrazaba y que estaba cien por cien segura de que estaba despierta, Hermione no podía aún creerse de que Sirius Orion Black, el merodeador más deseado, con un club de fans (Es que ni Harry tenía un club de fans, que ella supiera), acabara de declarársele a ella. A ella. A Hermione Jean Granger, comelibros oficial de Hogwarts.

Parecía un sueño…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entraron en la habitación Remus, Peter, James y Lily, los que, logicamente, al encontrar a Sirius y Hermione abrazados y muy sonrientes, dijeron:

-Sospechoso, ¿no crees, James?- dijo un sonriente Remus.

-Muy sospechoso, Lunático. Tu también lo ves sospechoso, ¿no, Peter?

-Por supuesto- dijo el pequeño merodeador, no tan sonriente como sus amigos.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Lily con una sonrisa pícara en la boca-¿algo que contar a la clase?

-Sí- dijo ella, sonriendo feliz en los brazos de Sirius.

En ese momento estalló el Apocalipsis. Los merodeadores felicitaron a la parejita feliz "a la manera merodeadora", es decir, con gritos, cánticos, palmadas en el hombro… etc, mientras que Lily, de una manera más calmada pero no menos feliz por su amiga, les felicitó con un abrazo de lo más sentido.

Cuando se calmaron, pasaron un rato agradable, entre risas, bromas, anécdotas… solo se separaron cuando llegaron las dos horas en las que no se podían recibir visitas en la enfermería correspondientes a la hora de la comida.

Solo estuvieron fuera dos horas.

DOS HORAS.

¿Cómo es posible que TODO el club de fans de Sirius se haya enterado que ahora Hermione es la novia del merodeador más deseado de Hogwarts en dos horas?

Eso es lo que se preguntaba Hermione mientras unas treinta chicas la miraban con odio desde la entrada de la enfermería. La chica se habría asustado de no ser porque la señora Pomfrey, que estaba al lado de su cama, haciéndole unas revisiones.

-Señoritas, por favor. El límite de visitantes por paciente es de seis personas.

-Oh, señora Pomfrey- dijo una de ellas, a la que Hermione reconoció como la presidenta del club de fans de Sirius, una chica que era bastante mona, pero que era muy pesada. Todo el rato agobiando a quienes eran objeto de su interés- Por favor, déjenos hacerle una visita a nuestra querida amiga Hermione. Queremos saber cómo se encuentra y felicitarla por su nuevo novio- concluyó con una sonrisilla irónica.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la enfermera respondía:

-Ya se lo he dicho. Solo pueden pasar seis personas de todas vosotras para ver a la señorita Granger.

-Está bien, decidamos pues.

Las treinta chicas hicieron un corrillo para decidir quiénes entraban. Por lo que Hermione pudo escuchar, salían elegidas aquellas muchachas que parecían las más fuertes o beligerantes del grupo.

Cuando ya estaba elegido más o menos la mitad del grupo, se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entraron Sirius, James y Lily. En cuanto las chicas vieron aparecer al objeto de su adoración, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

-Sirius, dijiste que me enviarías una lechuza diciéndome la hora a la que íbamos a quedar y no la he recibido, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo una.

-Ay, Sirius, espero ansiosa que llegue la temporada de Quidditch para poder verte de nuevo como guardián. Lo haces tan bien…- suspiró otra.

-Señoritas, cálmense- dijo la enfermera, acudiendo al auxilio del pobre Sirius, el cual no podía salir del corro que habían formado las chicas.

-Las chicas lo van a matar un día- susurró James a Lily, que sonrió mientras veía a la señora Pomfrey echar a las chicas de allí "por escándalo público"

Tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo, la señora Pomfrey se metió en el cuarto contiguo murmurando cosas.

-¿Qué hacían todas esas locas aquí?- preguntó Sirius acercándose a la cama de Hermione y saludándola con un beso.

-Nada, querían saludarme- dijo Hermione, sarcásticamente.

-Habrá que ponerte guardaespaldas, Hermione- dijo James, sonriendo.

-Ja. Ja. Ja- rió Sirius, mirando ceñudo a su mejor amigo.

-Tienes que ir con ojo, Hermione- le aconsejó Lily.

Hermione asintió, recordando el acoso que sufrió en su cuarto curso con Rita Skeeter divulgó que Viktor Krum y ella estaban juntos, junto con la mentira de que Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, también estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque nunca le hicieron daño físico, si que tuvo que aguantar que la gente la criticara y que se hablara de ella todo el rato.

-_Esta vez no me importa lo que se diga de mí_\- pensó.

Al día siguiente la señora Pomfrey le dio por fin el alta a Hermione. A primera hora de la mañana, antes incluso de que se sirviera el desayuno en el Gran Comedor antes de las clases, Sirius ya estaba en la enfermería esperando para acompañar a Hermione a las clases. Una vez que Hermione terminó de desayunar, siendo vigilada estrechamente por la enfermera y por Sirius, ya se pudo marchar.

Caminando por el vestíbulo de camino a los invernaderos, se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherins, que iban de camino a la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. En ese grupo se encontraban Severus Snape y Mulciber, los cuales miraron a Hermione con asco.

-Mira, Severus. Sirius Black con una impura.

-No la llames así, Mulciber- amenazó Sirius.

-Vamos, Black- sonrió Snape- Mira que yo no te tengo en alta estima, pero hasta yo pensaba que tendrías mejor gusto.

-Déjalo, Sirius- dijo Hermione apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico, ya que pudo ver perfectamente que se iba a pelear con ellos.

\- Uuuuuuh. ¿Has oído?- dijo Snape, sonriendo desdeñosamente- La sangre sucia nos ha salvado la vida…

-Mira Snape, no me toques las narices ¿estamos?- dijo Sirius, rojo de la ira.

-¿Y si no que, Black?- desafió Snape.

-Sirius, por favor- rogó Hermione, haciendo que Sirius la mirara- Por favor, dejalo. Vamos a clase.

Sirius miró con odio al grupo de Slytherins que se habían burlado de Hermione, pero asintió con rigidez y tomó la mano de Hermione para salir del castillo. En cuanto se dio la vuelta pudo ver a Peter y James esperándolo en las puertas del castillo y a Lily y Remus, los prefectos, avanzar hacia el grupo.

-Eso, Black, vete con tu novia sangresucia- dijo Mulciber.

-Sirius NOOOOOOOOO- gritó Hermione, pero ya era tarde. Sirius ya se había soltado de su mano y había golpeado con el puño a Mulciber en la cara.

-¡Ya basta, chicos! Ya está bien- dijo Lily con voz autoritaria.

Mulciber había caído al suelo tras el puñetazo que le propinó el moreno, un poco mareado, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pues ya estaba Sirius otra vez encima de él pegándole con todas sus ganas. Remus corrió hacia su amigo e intentó apartarlo de Mulciber, pero Sirius estaba complemente enfurecido.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, buscando la manera de detener la pelea cuando vio que Snape levantaba la varita hacia Sirius y que hacía un movimiento cortante con ella, sin decir ningún embrujo. La chica corrió hacia Sirius, pero éste recibió el embrujo antes de poder llegar ella. Sirius se quedó rígido en los brazos de Remus y empezó a tener convulsiones. Remus estaba tratando de calmarlo cuando llegó Hermione a su lado.

-Sirius, ¿Qué te pasa?- sollozó Hermione.

Sirius no parecía oírla, solo se convulsionaba.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó furiosa, dirigiéndose a Snape.

James, que acababa de llegar corriendo al lado de su amigo se levantó de un salto y agarró a Snape por el cuello de la túnica.

-Te ha hecho una pregunta, Quejicus- susurró- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Acababa de llegar la profesora McGonnagall, que observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos: Mulciber echo una pelota y tocándose la nariz, que estaba rota. James sujetaba a Snape por el cuello de la túnica, furioso. Una llorosa Hermione y un asustado Remus trataban de contener las convulsiones de Sirius.

-Lleve ahora mismo al señor Black a la enfermería, por favor, señor Lupin- dijo la profesora.

-Profesora- intervino Hermione- Snape le echó un maleficio no verbal a Sirius, yo lo vi.

-Está mintiendo, profesora- dijo Snape. En ese momento, James le apretó un poco más el cuello de la túnica, lo que hizo que Snape se pusiera un poco más rojo de lo que estaba.

-Señor Potter- dijo la subdirectora- suelte ahora mismo al señor Snape y acompáñenme al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

James, Hermione, Lily y Snape siguieron sin discutir a la profesora hasta llegar a la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada al despacho del director. Una vez dicha la contraseña, subieron las escaleras hasta entrar al despacho, donde los recibió el director.

-¿Qué ocurre, Minerva?

-He enconmtrado una pelea a la entrada del castillo. Mulciber tenía la nariz rota, Potter sujetaba a Snape por el cuello de la túnica y Granger y Lupin trataban de contener las convulsiones de Black, que parece ser víctima de un maleficio.

Dumbledore paseó la mirada por ellos.

-¿Qué ocurrió, señorita Evans?

-Snape y Mulciber empezaron a meterse con Hermione y con Sirius cuando íbamos de camino a los invernaderos. Sirius empezó a discutir con ellos, pero se contuvo hasta que Mulciber llamó a Hermione sangre sucia. Entonces se abalanzó sobre Mulciber y lo golpeó. De repente se puso rígido y cayó con convulsiones. Yo no vi que le echaran un maleficio, pero Hermione sí lo vio.

-Es cierto, señor- dijo ella.

-No es verdad, señor- intervino Snape.

-Cállese, por favor- dijo el director.

Dumbledore miró a los ojos a Hermione durante un tiempo interminable antes de asentir y determinar:

-Nunca en todos mis años de Hogwarts había visto algo así.

-¿No la irá a creer, verdad?- preguntó incrédulo Snape.

-Señor Snape, ¿desea que le hagamos la prueba de la verdad con el Veritaserum?

Ante semejante sugerencia Snape, por fín, calló.

-Tendrá que decirle a la señora Pomfrey que hechizo usó, para poder curar al señor Black. Le descontaré cuarenta puntos a Slytherin por la pelea por el señor Mulciber y otros cuarenta por usted. A Gryffindor le quitaré otros cuarenta por el señor Black. Sé que fue por defender el honor de la señorita, pero eso no quita con que las discrepancias no se arreglan con violencia. Por último, señor Snape, ésta ya es la décima vez que lo veo en mi despacho por peleas al estilo muggle y duelos mágicos con otros alumnos. No sé que le ocurre, sinceramente, desde finales de quinto curso está usted mas agresivo de lo normal- Lily bajó la mirada y Snape miró a Dumbledore, desafiante- por ello tendrá una semana de expulsión.

-No puede hacer eso- dijo Snape.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Además, cumplirá el castigo en su casa. No permanecerá aquí. Espero que con eso se mejoren sus modales

Snape le miró desafiante.

-Ustedes pueden irse- dijo el director a los tres Gryffindors.

Ellos se levantaron y fueron silenciosamente de vuelta a la enfermería para ver, esta vez, a Sirius.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Cuando Hermione, James y Lily llegaron de nuevo a la enfermería (_Hay que ver_\- pensaba Hermione- _antes que no iba nunca a la enfermería y ahora estoy cada dos por tres en ella_), las puertas estaban cerradas, señal de que Sirius ya estaba dentro y que la señora Pomfrey ya lo estaba atendiendo.

Remus, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala, se acercó a ellos de inmediato.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada- dijo James- Dumbledore ha expulsado a Snni… a Snape- se corrigió de inmediato, mirando de reojo a Lily.

-Puedes decirlo perfectamente, James- terció la pelirroja- Se juntó con malas compañías nada más entrar en el castillo y mira como ha acabado. Y pensar lo que le ha hecho al pobre Sirius, que solo estaba defendiendo a Hermione… se me revuelve la sangre.

-Bueno, Lily- dijo Hermione- Ya verás como la señora Pomfrey cura a Sirius y dentro de nada le tenemos otra vez dando guerra.

Lily sonrió a su amiga.

-Oye, ¿no se supone que somos nosotros los que tenemos que animarte a ti?- dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa en la cara- Que es tu novio.

-No creo que haya sido un hechizo muy fuerte. Además, la ayuda llegó enseguida, por lo que estoy un poco asustada, pero también sé que todo saldrá bien.

-¡Bien dicho, Hermione!- dijo Remus, alzando una mano para que Hermione la chocara.

Los cuatro rieron por lo bajo un momento y luego quedaron callados.

-Menudo primer día fuera de la enfermería ¿eh, Hermione?- comentó James.

-Ya ves.

-Me dijo la profesora McGonnagall que como Sirius ha tenido que ir a la enfermería nos permite saltarnos las clases de hoy, pero que mañana tenemos que ir, así que…- dijo Remus.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando paso a la señora Pomfrey. Los cuatro amigos se levantaron de un salto.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Ha despertado?- preguntó James.

-El señor Black está bien, señor Lupin. Sí, está despierto, señor Potter. Pueden pasar a verlo.-contestó la enfermera- Señorita Granger, cuánto tiempo sin verla.

-Hola de nuevo, señora Pomfrey- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Le daré el alta al señor Black esta tarde, ya que el hechizo que le ocasionaron esas convulsiones no era muy fuerte. Muy aparatoso, eso sí, pero no muy fuerte.

-Menos mal- suspiró Lily.

-Sí, la verdad es que ha tenido suerte- asintió la señora Pomfrey- He oído que ha sido el señor Snape ¿es cierto?

-Sí- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién iba a ser? Cuando estos cuatro amiguitos- señaló a James y a Remus- acaban en la enfermería es o por el quidditch o por una pelea con el señor Snape. Y casi siempre, peor de lo que ha entrado Sirius Black.

Lily bajó la mirada, apenada.

-Ésta vez no fue culpa nuestra- se defendió Remus- Snape se estaba metiendo con Hermione.

-En mi opinión, la señorita Granger se basta ella sola para enfrentarse a los que la critican sin hacer uso de la violencia- sonrió la señora Pomfrey.

-Ya, pero…

-No quiero excusas, señor Potter. Mejor entren a ver a su amigo.

Ellos asintieron y entraron en la enfermería. En la cama del fondo estaba sentado Sirius, con toda la intención de salir de la enfermería.

-Pero bueno- dijo James, meneando la cabeza- mira quien está aquí. Nosotros todo preocupados y mírale a él.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas, Sirius?- preguntó Hermione.

-Fuera de aquí- contestó él con una sonrisa- no soporto los hospitales.

-Pues cuando estaba yo aquí bien que venias todos los días y te quedabas un buen rato- dijo Hermione, provocando las risas de James y Remus.

-Vale, rectifico- dijo él, buscando sus zapatos por el suelo- no soporto los hospitales… cuando yo soy el enfermo.

-Ah, vale- rió Hermione- eso ya sí.

\- No te puedes ir de aquí, amigo- dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la señora Pomfrey no te dará de alta hasta la tarde. Mientras tanto has de quedarte aquí- dijo Hermione.

Sirius miró fijamente a Hermione, puso cara de pillo y, a continuación, una carilla de perrito abandonado que a Hermione se le hacía prácticamente imposible no reírse de la escena. Y consiguió permanecer seria, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa diminuta.

-Pooooooooooorrrrrfaaaaaaa- dijo Sirius.

-Oh, por favor Sirius- dijo James, riendo- ¿Crees que Hermione va a ceder tan fácil cuando está en juego tu salud?

Sirius no respondió a su amigo, sino que seguía mirando a Hermione y, con el puño cerrado empezó a darle suavemente en el vientre a la chica, como hacen los perros.

-No insistas, anda- dijo ella.

Sirius cedió y se dejó caer sobre la cama cuan largo era.

-Vale, me quedaré hasta que me den el alta, pero quedaros conmigo un ratito.

Ellos asintieron. James, Remus y Lily se sentaron en unas sillas al lado de la cama del merodeador, mientras que Hermione se sentó junto a Sirius en la cama.

-Sirius, hemos de agradecerte una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Que McGonnagall nos ha dicho que nos libramos de ir a clase, así que podemos entregar el trabajo sobre la transfiguración humana mañana.

-Es verdad- dijo James- así podremos incluir en él los efectos que causaron en Peter el cambio de la letra r de organicus por una p.

-¿Y qué efectos causaron?- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

-Le salieron unas orejas de burro tan altas como yo- dijo Sirius.

Las carcajadas invadieron la habitación mientras una puerta se cerraba poco a poco.

-Pobrecillo- se compadeció Lily.

-Sí, pobre- coincidió James- fue un error como le puede pasar a cualquiera, pero es que fue tan gracioso ver a alguien tan pequeñito como Peter casi del tamaño de Sirius…

Rieron otra vez.

-_Parece mentira que sean ellos precisamente los que lo compadezcan_\- pensó Hermione- _Cuando dentro de unos años él los traicionará._

-Hablando de Peter, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sirius.

-Pueeeees- pensó Remus- yo la última vez que lo ví estaba esperándonos para ir a clase. Estaba contigo, James.

-Yo lo perdí de vista en cuanto salí corriendo para ayudarte, tío.

-¿Dónde estará?

S&amp;H

Peter corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts con los ojos llorosos. No se había atrevido a acudir junto a Sirius porque en cuanto sus tres amigos estaban con unos Slytherins habría pelea seguro. Y a él se le daban tan mal los duelos…

Recordó aquel primer duelo en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Acabó desmayado y con un gran chichón en la cabeza porque no había sido capaz de desviar el hechizo que le echó Mary, la amiga de Lily. Por mucho que practicara no mejoraba. Al principio, James y Sirius se ofrecieron a practicar con él pero al cabo de tres meses y ninguna mejoría acabó convenciéndoles de dejarlo.

Pero no eran por esos recuerdos por los que Peter lagrimeaba. Era por sus "amigos". Los mismos que decían apreciarle y que luego se reían de él a sus espaldas. Los mismos que iban obligados (estaba seguro) a visitarle cada vez que tenía que estar en la enfermería, porque ellos eran demasiado buenos para tener un amigo como él.

Y lo peor de todo es que él creía que, en el fondo, ellos lo apreciaban. Hasta aquella charla. Con ellos.

_Peter estaba saliendo de la biblioteca con dos libros bajo el brazo cuando se cruzó con Snape y Narcissa Black._

_-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- preguntó Cissy- Al amiguito de mi querido primo._

_-No quiero peleas, chicos- dijo Peter, fastidiado. Había tenido un duro día y aún le quedaba el entrenamiento de duelo._

_-¿No?- se extraño Snape- Creía que con esos estúpidos amigos tuyos se te habría pegado algo._

_-No les insultes- dijo, alzando la voz, Peter._

_-Vaya, vaya- dijo Snape- que leal. Ya les dije yo a Black, Lupin y Potter que algo tenias que tener para que el sombrero te llevara a "la casa de los valientes". Pero ellos aseguraron que solo te mandó allí porque tú se lo pediste. Que no eres lo suficientemente valiente para estar en esa Casa._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Eso es mentira._

_-¿Sí?- dijo Cissy- Será que no has visto como se sonríen entre ellos cada vez que hablas, que hay veces que se callan justo cuando tú llegas. Sera que no sabes que se ríen de ti a tus espaldas._

_-Eso es mentira- susurró Peter._

_-No, Peter. Es la verdad. Puede que ahora no nos creas, pero ya verás como te darás cuenta._

Después de ese encuentro tan desagradable, Peter vigiló de cerca a sus amigos, pero no notó nada raro. Hasta hoy.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos mientras pensaba en una forma de vengarse.

S&amp;H

**Esa tarde estaba de mal humor, por lo que salió de su casa a tomar algo en un pub muggle que había al lado. Se acercó a la barra a pedir algo para beber cuando lo vio. Allí estaba un muchacho sentado en una mesa, bebiendo. Había visto a ese joven antes. Con ella. Un plan se empezó a perfilar en la mente de aquel hombre contra Hermione Granger.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23.

**Esa tarde estaba de mal humor, por lo que salió de su casa a tomar algo en un pub muggle que había al lado. Se acercó a la barra a pedir algo para beber cuando lo vio. Allí estaba un muchacho sentado en una mesa, bebiendo. Había visto a ese joven antes. Con ella. Un plan se empezó a perfilar en la mente de aquel hombre contra Hermione Granger.**

**Se acercó sigilosamente al joven.**

**-Hola- le dijo.**

**-Hola- contestó el joven.**

**-Tienes pinta de querer ahogar tus penas en el alcohol- dijo el primero mientras apartaba de su cara un mechón de pelo.**

**-Tal vez- contestó el joven.**

**-¿Una chica?**

**-Puede. **

**-No te preocupes, hombre- intentó animarlo- seguro que no está todo perdido con ella.**

**-Yo creo que sí- contestó el joven mientras Miraba a su compañero de mesa tomar un sorbo de su bebida.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- ¿está con otro tu chica o que?**

**El joven, que ya estaba bastante borracho, contestó:**

**-Sí, está con un tipo al que ella no le ha dicho toda la verdad sobre sí misma, pero que está mas cercano a ella en todos los sentidos que yo. Y no lo entiendo. Yo era su mejor amigo antes… estoy seguro… **

**Su voz fue decayendo hasta que acabó con la mirada fija en el fondo de su vaso. Seguía hablando, pero lo hacía tan bajito que no podía oírlo.**

**-Bueno, chaval- dijo el hombre- ya nos veremos otro día por aquí.**

**El joven ni lo miró. Él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del bar. Una vez fuera se dijo a sí mismo:**

**-Creo que esto puede interesar mucho a Snape…**

S&amp;H

Una semana después del ataque que sufrió Sirius a manos de Snape, se estaba cociendo algo en el interior del castillo de Hogwarts. Algo que pudo conseguir que el noviazgo de Sirius y Hermione fuera un tema que solo se hablara en algunos círculos femeninos, ya que los hombres y algunas chicas solo podían pensar en este otro tema.

¿Qué podía ser aquello?

Sí, Quidditch.

Se estaba preparando el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los eternos rivales.

Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de Quidditch y, como consecuencia, la Copa de la Casa los cuatro últimos años, desde que el jugador James Potter, el cazador más talentoso de los últimos cincuenta años, y su amigo Sirius Black, golpeador, entraron en el equipo. Aunque ninguno de los dos era buscador, juntos formaban una pareja al contraataque increíblemente peligrosa para el equipo contrario y muy eficaz a la hora de conseguir otro tanto.

Pero no es solo por esta razón que todo el mundo en el castillo anduviera nervioso por los pasillos, sino porque éste año es el primero de James como capitán del equipo, por lo que todos están impacientes por ver qué cambios ha hecho en el equipo, que jugadas ha inventado, que táctica seguirá… etc.

Hermione estaba ligeramente nerviosa por el partido que se iba a disputar al día siguiente. Sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo que cuando jugaban Harry y Ron, pero de todas maneras iba a ser una experiencia: iba a ver al padre de su mejor amigo y a su novio jugar un partido y eso es algo que ella nunca había hecho.

Su amistad con Lily y los Merodeadores iba viento en popa. No podía ir mejor. Desde que descubrieron que Hermione era una viajera en el tiempo y que era miembro de pleno derecho de la Orden del Fénix no hubo más secretos entre ellos. Lily y ella acabaron de desarrollar su amistad y acabaron haciéndose las mejores amigas. Por otro lado, con los Merodeadores… no podía pasárselo mejor con ellos. Cada día era una aventura nueva, con risas, bromas, confidencias, algún que otro rato estudiando, escapadas a los terrenos del colegio con la ayuda de la capa invisible de James… A Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta la primera vez que James la sacó en su presencia.

En cuanto a su relación con Sirius, aunque solo llevaban dos semanas saliendo, a esas alturas sabía que no había podido elegir mejor pareja para ella. Sirius era todo lo que Hermione siempre soñó: era romántico, dulce, atento, divertido, era serio para las cosas importantes y sobre todo, se notaba que la quería muchísimo.

En definitiva, Hermione estaba FELIZ con su vida en esos momentos.

Por ello, cuando el profesor Dumbledore le envió una lechuza pidiéndole que se presentara en su despacho a las siete de la tarde, ella lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger- sonrió también Dumbledore- Tome asiento, por favor.

Hermione se sentó en la silla que había enfrente del director.

-Me alegra comunicarle, Hermione, que a raíz de decirme cuáles estudiantes estaban planteándose pasarse al bando de Voldemort, seguramente instigados por Snape, Mulciber y Narissa Black, en la última incursión de los mortífagos no había caras jóvenes nuevas. Además de que hemos puesto bajo vigilancia a esos tres instigadores con la excusa del asalto que le hicieron al señor Black.

-Me alegra, señor- dijo Hermione.

-Y todo es gracias a usted- sonrió Dumbledore- es por ello que quería darle la enhorabuena… y quería pedirle su colaboración en otro asunto.

-Sí, señor. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella.

-Tenemos la certeza, muy grave por cierto, de que uno o varios miembros de la Orden están pasando información a los mortífagos- dijo Dumbledore, muy serio.

-¿Cómo?- se sobresaltó Hermione.

-Sí. Yo también estoy atónito. No me explico lo que está pasando.- dijo pensativo el director.

-Dentro de unos años ocurrirá también- dijo Hermione, con la mirada pérdida- dentro de unos años comenzará la peor etapa de la guerra.

\- Espero que consigamos erradicarla a tiempo- dijo Dumbledore mirando con detenimiento a Hermione.

-No puedo entender cómo han empezado los espías tan pronto- dijo Hermione- no leí nada al respecto salvo al final de la guerra.

-Entienda, Hermione, que en todas las guerras hay espías. En todos los bandos. Solo aquellos espías más significativos son los que aparecen en los libros.

-Tiene razón- coincidió ella.

-Pues claro que la tengo- rió el viejo profesor, guiñándole un ojo.

-Entonces mi misión es…

-Cierto. Su misión es averiguar quién o quienes de los miembros de la Orden son los que pasan información.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, si hace mucho que no los veo?

-No te preocupes, querida- dijo Dumbledore- los fines de semana tienes permiso expreso del director para visitar a "tu querida y anciana tía que vive en el centro de Londres". Así podrás averiguar lo que queremos.

-Entiendo, señor. No lo defraudaré- dijo Hermione, levantándose de su asiento.

-Lo sé, Hermione- asintió él- Igual que sé que sus amigos no me defraudarán a mí cuando se juegue el partido de mañana- concluyó Dumbledore guiñando un ojo.

-Exacto- sonrió la chica.

S&amp;H

Llegó el gran día. Son las nueve de la mañana del segundo sábado de noviembre. Día en que se va a disputar el primer partido de quidditch del curso.

Hermione llegó con Sirius de la mano (recibiendo miradas femeninas asesinas cada pocos pasos) al Gran Comedor, donde el ambiente era muy animado. Mientras Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws animaban y daban animos a los jugadores de James, los Slytherins los abucheaban como si no hubiese un mañana. Cuando llegaron a la zona de la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos encontraron a un James un poco nervioso dándo ánimos a un muchacho de unos catorce años que iba vestido como el buscador.

-_Ay que ver_\- pensó Hermione- _Cómo se parece Harry a él_\- pensó mirando como James intentaba que el muchacho comiera algo antes del partido.

-Hey, Hermione- dijo Remus, reclamando su atención- Primer partido de quidditch ¿preparada?

-Si. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de que comience el partido- sonrió la chica.

-Eh, James- dijo Sirius- ¿me puedes pasar esa manzanilla, por favor?

-¿Te encuentras mal, Sirius?- preguntó Hermione mientras Lily intentaba ocultar una risita.

-No- dijo él haciéndose el valiente- es que los nervios se me van al estómago y me duele un poco antes de los partidos.

-Eso es normal- dijo Hermione- Los nervios son buenos, según en qué proporción. Yo siempre digo que un examen no puede salir bien si no hay un poco de nervios…

-Gracias, Mione- dijo James, sosteniendo al buscador que estaba pálido- eres única tranquilizando a la gente.

-¿James?- dijo Lily- Los jugadores se están reuniendo ya en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde señalaba Lily y vieron que así era, por lo que entre James y Sirius levantaron al buscador. Mientras James lo llevaba a la entrada, Sirius se volvió hacia Hermione.

-¿No me vas a desear suerte?- dijo, sonriente.

-Pues claro- dijo ella.

Hermione se puso de puntillas para darle a Sirius un beso de buena suerte que duró un poco más de lo esperado. Sonrojada, Hermione se apartó sonriente y Sirius guiñó un ojo antes de irse con el equipo al campo de juego.

-Hermione- llamó Remus.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella.

-Tienes una lechuza- señaló Remus, indicándole una lechuza desconocida.

Hermione se acercó a la lechuza y le quitó la carta que portaba. No tenía remite y decía:

Hermione Granger, quiero que te alejes de Sirius Black. Sé que has recibido otros anónimos como éste de parte de las admiradoras de él, pero éste va en serio. Aléjate de él. Y para demostrarte que va en serio, haré algo durante el día de hoy que te lo demostrará. Seguiremos en contacto.

Hermione leyó la carta de nuevo dos veces, atónita. Era cierto que durante las semanas anteriores había recibido anónimos de las fans de Sirius amenazándola si no ponía fin a su relación, pero, quitando de aquella vez que la dejaron encerrada en el baño durante los cinco minutos que tardó ella en anular el hechizo que mantenía atrancada la puerta, nunca le habían hecho nada grave. Además, desde que lo había denunciado a Dumbledore, los envíos habían acabado. Aún así… esa carta le daba mala espina.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mione?- preguntó Lily.

-No… es decir… sí, Lily- dijo ella tendiéndole la carta- he recibido otro anónimo.

-Qué raro- dijo ella- hace tres días que no te mandaban nada.

-Ya, no sé. Me da mala espina, Lily- le confesó Hermione mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

-Tranquila, ya verás que no hacen nada. Estamos en Hogwarts- sonrió Lily, tratando de animarla.

-Sí- sonrió Hermione- ¿Qué podría pasar?


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24.

Dentro del vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor se oían cada vez más alto las conversaciones, bromas y gritos de los aficionados que iban camino de las gradas para presenciar el partido. Sirius estaba terminando de ponerse las botas cuando James se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los jugadores.

-Buenos, chicos- dijo- Ha llegado el momento. Solo… solo tenéis que jugar como ayer en el entrenamiento y todo irá bien.

Sirius se fijó en que Hugo, el buscador, se estaba poniendo verde por momentos, por lo que le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó.

-Ya habéis oído al capitán- dijo Sirius mientras James le miraba con agradecimiento- Tranquilos, que esas serpientes no son capaces de vencernos- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Todos los miembros del equipo rieron entre dientes. En ese momento sonó una bocina que les avisaba de que ya era hora de que salieran del vestuario.

-Vamos, mucha suerte- dijo James.

Los seis miembros del equipo salieron detrás de su capitán en dirección al terreno de juego. Los jugadores de Slytherin ya estaban esperando junto a la señora Hooch, el árbitro. Entre los jugadores Sirius reconoció a su hermano, Regulus. Hacía ya mucho que no se hablaban, desde que Sirius abandonara la casa de sus padres por no compartir las creencias de la familia. Regulus ni lo había mirado desde que entró en el campo, así que Sirius alzó la barbilla y miró al frente.

Cuando los jugadores de Gryffindor llegaron junto a ellos en medio del clamor del público, la señora Hooch les dijo:

-Capitanes, daos la mano.

James le tendió la mano a Adrian Gates, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Gates apretó con fuerza la mano de James como si quisiera triturarle los dedos. James, con el gesto impasible, apretó también la mano mientras sonaba en sus oídos la voz de Helena French, la comentarista.

-Bienvenidos una vez más a un partido de quidditch en Hogwarts. En este partido se enfrentan Gryffindor, capitaneados por James Potter, contra Slytherin, comandados por Adrian Gates.

En las gradas de Gryffindor y de Slytherin se oyó tal aplauso que hizo que los pájaros que estaban en los árboles cercanos salieran volando.

-Montad en las escobas- ordenó la señora Hooch- Buena suerte y jugad limpio- dijo, mirando de forma inquisitiva a los jugadores de Slytherin.

Sirius pasó la pierna por encima de la escoba para subirse a ella y, a continuación, dio una patada al suelo para elevarse con el bate de golpeador contra el hombro.

-¡Comienza el partido!- exclamó Helena- Potter coge enseguida la quaffle. ¡Potter! Avanza como una flecha hasta el guardián de Slytherin. Le hace un pase hacia atrás a su compañera, Kate Phillips… pero la intercepta Serena Woods, de Slytherin.

Sirius viró en el aire en persecución de una de las bludgers, que en ese momento estaba intentando derribar a Hugo, el buscador de Gryffindor. En cuanto la pelota se giró hacia Sirius, éste la golpeó en con el bate con todas sus fuerzas hacia Woods, que iba disparada hacia la portería de Gryffindor.

-Un golpe, cortesía de Sirius Black, hace que Woods pierda la quaffle y la recoja Phillips. Phillips de nuevo con la quaffle. La pasa para Potter. Potter la pasa hacia Diggle, que avanza hacia la portería. Se prepara, lanza y… MARCA. ¡GOOOOOOOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Tres de las cuatro partes del público estallaron en gritos de ánimo y aplausos, mientras que la otra parte abucheó el gol de Rob Diggle, que estaba celebrando el gol. Sirius se acercó a él para evitar la posible represalia del equipo de Slytherin, pero no pasó nada. El partido se reanudó de nuevo y Sirius volvió a dar vueltas alrededor del campo. Se cruzó con Thomas, el otro golpeador, que iba siguiendo una de las bludgers para mandarla a Gates, en posesión de la quaffle, que la dejó caer y la cogió James.

-¡Eh!- gritó Sirius, ya que Poe, un golpeador de Slytherin, le había mandado una bludger hacia él con tal fuerza que, si no hubiera estado atento, le habría roto la nariz.

-¿Qué pasa, cara bonita?- gritó Poe- ¿No puedes evitar ni una simple pelota?- y rió.

Sirius apretó los dientes y golpeó con rabia una bludger en dirección a Poe, quien la esquivó y la mandó de vuelta a Sirius. Intentó apartarse pero no se pudo mover con rapidez, golpeándole en hombro justo cuando James marcaba el segundo tanto de Gryffindor.

La grada de Gryffindor empezó a gritar.

-FALTA.

La señora Hooch dirigió su escoba hacia Poe y empezó a amonestarle. James se acercó a él y le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, bien- dijo- Me ha dado fuerte, pero creo que no me he roto nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Estoy bien- contestó y alzó la mano en dirección a la grada de Gryffindor, para que vieran que estaba bien.

La señora Hooch se apartó de Poe mientras hacía sonar el silbato.

-Penalti a favor de Gryffindor- dijo Helena, la comentarista- Phillips toma la quaffle y se prepara para llevar a cabo el penalti… GOL DE GRYFFINDOR. 3-0 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR.

Sirius sacudió el hombro para desentumecerlo y se inclinó sobre su escoba para acelerar el vuelo.

-Gates con la quaffle, se acerca al guardián de Gryffindor, no tiene a nadie entre ellos. Lanza… y falla. Jim Carlsons tiene la quaffle en las manos y la lanza hacia Potter. Potter con la quaffle y… y… creo que ya han visto la snitch.

Sirius miró en frente suyo. Hugo y Charlie Deschannel caían en picado, hombro contra hombro, persiguiendo una pequeña pelota dorada… Deschannel dio un golpe a Hugo para alejarlo de su trayectoria y que no cogiera la snitch. En ese momento la snitch hizo un giro inesperado hacia la izquierda. Hugo, que tenía ventaja en esa dirección, viró bruscamente mientras que Charlie, despistado por su anterior maniobra, no pudo girar a tiempo y se dio contra el suelo. Hugo persiguió unos metros más la pelota alada hasta que la atrapó. Luego se alzó en la escoba, sonriente, mostrando la pelota atrapada en su mano derecha.

-¡ERICCSEN HA COGIDO LA SNITCH!- gritó Helena- GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO.

El estadio pareció que se venía debajo de los gritos que sonaron de parte de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Sirius voló hacia el resto del equipo, que en ese momento estaban todos abrazando a Hugo. Justo cuando estaba llegando se le cruzo en su camino Poe, el buscador de Slytherin.

-¿Estas orgulloso, Black?

-Pues sí- contestó- la verdad es que sí.

-No te creas que te libraras de esta, Black. No te escaparás fácilmente.

-Cuando quieras, Poe.

Sirius rodeó al Slytherin y siguió su camino hacia sus compañeros. De repente sintió como una especie de quemazón en la espalda. Como el impacto de un hechizo... la quemazón era tan grande que soltó el palo de su escoba y cayó al vacío. Sintió el impacto contra el suelo, pero el golpe lo dejó un poco confundido… y se desmayó.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25.

-Menudo golpe se ha dado.

-Ya te digo. Estaba cerca del suelo, pero aun así…

-Peter, hombre, no te pongas en lo peor.

Sirius oía esas voces cerca de su cabeza, pero no les encontraba sentido. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuándo creéis que despertará?

-No sé. La señora Pomfrey dijo que en cualquier momento, ¿no, Hermione?

¿Hermione? Ese nombre le sonaba.

-Sí- dijo una voz rota- Dijo que en cualquier momento.

-Mione, no me digas que le sigues dando vueltas al rollo ese de la carta.

-Tú no la leíste, James, no puedes saber…- dijo la misma voz rota. La voz de Hermione.

Sirius trató de abrir los ojos. Al principio le costó, pero al tercer intento lo consiguió. Le dolía la cabeza y la espalda. Estaba acostado en una cama de lo que parecía ser la enfermería y a su lado estaban sus tres amigos, junto con Lily y Hermione.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Remus, muy pálido- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero me duele la cabeza y la espalda me está matando- dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-Te caíste de la escoba. Cuando ganamos el partido de quidditch alguien te lanzó un hechizo desde las gradas- explicó Peter, muy serio.

Hermione soltó un pequeño sollozo. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

-Mione, tranquila, estoy bien- dijo Sirius, tomándola de la mano.

-Es solo que… que alguien te haya lanzado ese hechizo…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es por no sé qué de una carta que estabais hablando?

Hermione asintió si despegar la mirada de la mano que Sirius tenía cogida.

-Esta mañana me llego una carta anónima diciendo que si no rompíamos ocurriría algo malo, que esa persona haría algo contra nosotros.- dijo Hermione- Cuando te ví en el suelo, pensé…

-Hermione- dijo tajante Sirius- Mi caída no ha tenido nada que ver con ninguna carta. Simplemente algún Slytherin, furioso porque hemos ganado, ha lanzado algún hechizo para aguarnos la victoria. No dejemos que se salga con la suya ¿eh?- dijo tiernamente.

Hermione le miró fijamente y luego miró a Lily. Las dos chicas cruzaron una mirada, muy serias, y luego Hermione se volvió hacia Sirius. Sonrió y dijo:

-Vale. Intentaré relajarme con ese tema.

-Mira, para que te animes- dijo Sirius jovialmente- Una vez a James, cuando ganamos la Copa por primera vez con nosotros en el equipo, le lanzaron un hechizo tan potente que le tiraron de la escoba a 10 metros del suelo.

Hermione le miró espantada.

-Y aquí estoy- dijo James, estirando los brazos- tan perfecto como siempre.

-Y tan prepotente- terminó Lily- si mal no recuerdo, James, Te quedó una cicatriz en la espalda.

-Mira como se acuerda- dijo James, sonriente, mientras Lily se ponía roja.

Todos rieron. Al cabo de un rato James, Remus, Peter y Lily dijeron que iban a dejar descansar al enfermo y se marcharon, en un intento de dejar sola a la parejita.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se sentó en una esquina de la cama de Sirius, aún con las manos unidas.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Sirius.

-Sí- dijo ella- ¿Tú?

-Me sigue doliendo bastante la cabeza- dijo con un pucherito.

-Voy a buscar a la señora Pomfrey.

-Espera.

Sirius se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

-Quería hablar de lo de antes.

-Dime.

-No seguirás dándole vueltas a lo de la carta, ¿no?- preguntó Sirius.

-Pues sí- dijo ella- Si hubieras vivido lo que yo no te tomarías todo esto tan a la ligera. Tú no has visto a los mortífagos en acción, ni…

-Ssssshhhh- dijo Sirius, abrazando a Hermione- Tranquila.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa, yo…

-Tranquila.

Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado, Sirius la soltó y le dijo:

-Mira. Sé que has pasado por experiencias muy malas y por situaciones que no le desearía a nadie. Sé todo lo que has sufrido y a todas las personas que has dejado atrás. Y también sé que crees que todo esto que ha pasado es culpa tuya. Pero no es así. Todo esto no han sido más que un conjunto de circunstancias extraordinarias que hace que parezca lo que no es- Hermione le miró alucinada- Que bien me ha quedado. Ja, ja, ja. Pero a lo que iba. Esto que ha pasado no es algo que no se dé en cada partido de quidditch que se celebra en Hogwarts.

-¿A qué clase de juego de quidditch jugáis vosotros?

-En tu tiempo no pasa esto en todos los partidos?- preguntó Sirius.

-No

-Pues vaya. Da emoción al asunto- dijo Sirius riéndose.

-Idiota- dijo ella, riéndose.

\- Vale, seré un idiota. Pero estoy aquí y nadie va a poder apartarme de tu lado ni me hará irme, no importa si el hechizo lo lanzó un hincha de las serpientes o si lo hizo una fan enfurecida por los celos.

Hermione miró pensativa la pared de enfrente de la cama de Sirius durante unos minutos. Luego le miró y dijo:

-Me he comportado como una tremendista, ¿verdad?

-Un poco- sonrió él- Pero no me importa, porque tu reacción quiere decir que me quieres.

-No sé, no sé- dijo Hermione- Me lo tengo que pensar ¿eh?- Sirius empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ella dijo- Vale, vale.

-Dilo- dijo Sirius sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

-TE QUIERO- gritó Hermione.

-Me parece muy bien, señorita Granger- dijo una voz- Pero si no le importa, el señor Black tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no hay que alterarlo… más de lo que está.

Era la señora Pomfrey, que venía a revisar como estaba el paciente. Hermione se puso colorada como un tomatito cherry y se levantó de inmediato de la cama de Sirius.

-Lo siento- murmuró avergonzada mientras Sirius se reía.

-Se acabó el horario de visitas- dijo la enfermera- Mañana podrá volver a visitarle.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Sirius- ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?

-Cinco horas- contestó Hermione.

-Por las barbas de Merlín.

-Bueno, Sirius- dijo Hermione, inclinándose para besarlo- mañana volveré a verte.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius un poco enfurruñado- Hermione, espera- ella se volvió- ¿sabes donde está la cadena que tiene mis iniciales?- preguntó de pronto, preocupado.

Hermione le miró, confusa.

-¿No la llevas puesta?

-No. Antes de un partido me la quito y la pongo en un bolsillo de la túnica de quidditch.

-¿Y por qué haces eso?

-Para que me dé suerte.

Hermione cruzó una mirada con la señora Pomfrey y ambas negaron con lacabeza.

-No, no la he visto. Quizás la cogieron James o Remus.

-Preguntales, por favor.

Hermione le sonrió y se fue de la enfermería.

S&amp;H

-¿Seguro que estás más tranquila?

-Sí, Lily- dijo Hermione- Si me confirmas que pasan estas cosas en todos los partidos…

Lily asintió.

-Lo único que me escama es donde está la cadena esa de Sirius con sus iniciales.

-¿Tan importante es para él?

-Sí. Creo que se la regalaron sus padres cuando ingresó a Hogwarts.

Lily no tuvo tiempo de responder. Una lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. Era la misma lechuza que llevó la carta con la amenaza para Hermione esa mañana.

Hermione miró a su amiga antes de correr hacia la lechuza y arrancarle la carta de la pata.

_Ahora ves que voy en serio, ¿verdad? Recibirás instrucciones mías._

Dentro del sobre había algo más. Una cadena con las iniciales S.B.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26.

Existen algunas personas que siempre están sonriendo y parece que esa sonrisa que llevan pegada a la cara hace una magia muy especial, para que todas las personas de su alrededor puedan ver la vida de otra manera, mas optimista. Sirius Black siempre había sido de esas personas y así se sentía cuando, a la mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, pudo salir de la enfermería.

-Madre mía- dijo Sirius a sus amigos, que habían ido a buscarle a la enfermería- No soportaba más estar ahí dentro.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo- dijo Remus- Ese olor, todo tan blanco… me pone los pelos de punta.

-Eso y la luna llena, ¿no, Lunático?- susurró James, tras echar una mirada a su alrededor y comprobar que no hay moros en la costa.

Sirius rió mientras Remus miró a James con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye- dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a James- ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? Dijo que vendría a acompañarme al salir de la enfermería.

-No, no la he visto esta mañana.

-Y a Lily tampoco, ahora que lo pienso- dijo Remus.

Sirius encogió los hombros.

-Se habrán quedado dormidas, que ayer con el susto que se llevó Hermione tendría que estar agotada.

-Seguramente las veremos ahora en la Sala Común- concluyó James.

S&amp;H

Hermione sostenía las cartas entre sus dos manos. La había leído un montón de veces esa noche, mientras Lily intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a la coincidencia de la llegada de la carta con el collar de Sirius en su interior, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

_Hermione Granger, quiero que te alejes de Sirius Black. Sé que has recibido otros anónimos como éste de parte de las admiradoras de él, pero éste va en serio. Aléjate de él. Y para demostrarte que va en serio, haré algo durante el día de hoy que te lo demostrará. Seguiremos en contacto._

_Ahora ves que voy en serio, ¿verdad? Recibirás instrucciones mías._

_-¿Y ahora qué hago?-__ pensó Hermione._

_-¿Hermione? ¿Estás lista?_

_La chica se giró hacia Lily. Su amiga estaba ya perfectamente vestida con el uniforme escolar y con la mochila en la mano, lista para ir a la biblioteca._

-Me falta ponerme los zapatos- murmuró Hermione.

-Mira, Hermione.- dijo la pelirroja, sosegadamente- Sé que parece que Sirius fue atacado por esa persona que hay detrás de las cartas. Pero no puedes ceder a su chantaje. No sé como decirte que cada vez que os veo, veo cuánto os quereis y lo bien que estais juntos. No creo que vayan a hacerle nada.

Hermione miró a su amiga. Le estaba diciendo lo que ella deseaba oir, lo que ella deseaba que le dijeran. Pero aún así…

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir algo así, Lily, pero creo que ese tipo o tipa va en serio. Creo que es peligroso.

-Vamos a ver, Hermione- dijo Lily- Un adolescente no daña a una persona solo porque esté saliendo con otra persona.

-Lily- suspiró Hermione- Han mandado una carta en la que estaba la cadena de Sirius. Es la misma persona que está detrás de la varita que lanzó el hechizo.

Lily calló y miró con preocupación a su amiga.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Esperar, supongo.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa y se inclinó para ponerse los zapatos.

S&amp;H

Sirius estaba apoyado contra la pared de la Sala Común cuando llegaron las dos chicas. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellas. De camino, se fijó en que Lily y Hermione estaban muy serias y que, aunque Lily alegró un poco la cara cuando le vió avanzar, Hermione le miró muy seria.

-Hola, desaparecida- dijo Sirius- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

Sirius miró a Lily con la ceja levantada, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me voy a la biblioteca, a ver si actualizo un poco el trabajo de transfiguración humana.

-Voy contigo, Lily- dijo James- Yo también tengo que acabarlo.

Lily y James salieron por el hueco del retrato, dejando sola a la parejita. Bueno, sola no, con toda la gente que había en la Sala Común un domingo lluvioso de Noviembre.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Sirius?- preguntó Hermione, aún seria.

-Sí, si yo ya estoy bien. Lo único fue el golpe que me dí contra el suelo. Pero ésta- dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza- es muy dura.

-Ya decía yo que eres un poco cabezota- dijo Hermione, luchando contra una sonrisa.

-Por fín sonries- dijo Sirius, riendo.

Hermione sonrió.

_-¿Cómo va a haber alguien capaz de hacerle algo a Sirius?-_ pensó Hermione, mirando a su novio. Tan fuerte, tan alto, tan valiente…- _Soy un poco idiota.-_concluyó.

-Hey, Granger- la llamó un alumno que ella no conocía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sirius.

-Hay una lechuza aquí y la carta lleva tu nombre.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana, miró la lechuza y empalideció a la vez que se le encogía el estómago. Era la misma carta del día anterior.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

-Sí- respondió ella. Tomó aire y cogió la carta.

_Ahora que me imagino que ya sabes que voy en serio, quiero que te vayas alejando poco a poco de Sirius, para que no sospeche nada. Más adelante te diré cuando quiero que cortes con él._

Hermione bufó mirando la carta.

-¿Malas noticias?

Hermione miró a Sirius y le guiñó un ojo.

-No es para tanto. Voy a contestarles ahora mismo.

_Estimado señor, señora o señorita: Desearía que dejara de mandarme anónimos en plan vengativo. No les voy a hacer ni caso. Sirius y yo vamos a estar juntos y, créame, vamos a estarlo mucho tiempo porque nos queremos. HG._

Sin más se acercó a la lechuza, que seguía en la ventana, le ató la carta, con la contestación al dorso, y la soltó para que izase el vuelo.

-¿Salimos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó a Sirius.

-Está lloviendo, Mione- dijo Sirius, riendo.

-Oh. Cierto- dijo ella- Pues acompáñame a la biblioteca, entonces. Quiero mirar la sección de Viajes en el Tiempo.

-¿Por qué razón?- se interesó Sirius.

-Para averiguar un poco más de lo que ya sé.

-Bueno, de acuerdo.

Sirius tomó a su novia de la mano y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

S&amp;H

No podía creerlo. Esa insufrible había contestado la carta. Miró largamente la contestación a su amenaza y pensó:

-Ya verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

S&amp;H

Hermione curioseaba por las estanterías de la sección de viajes por el tiempo mientras, en susurros, le contaba a Lily lo que había hecho cuando recibió la carta.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas entrado en razón, Mione- Lily aún no se creía que Hermione hubiera siquiera pensado en dejar a Sirius.

-_Con la buena pareja que hacen. La verdad es que me alegro por ellos._\- pensó Lily.

-Ya. Tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas, pero creo que siempre doy con la solución.

Lily sonrió y dobló la esquina en dirección a la mesa donde estaban los merodeadores. Iba distraída mirando los libros que había cogido. Por ello no vió las sombras que se acercaban sigilosas a ella.

S&amp;H

Un rato después de examinar estanterías polvorientas, Hermione terminó de coger algunos libros cuyos títulos le parecieron bastante esclarecedores, y fue hasta la mesa de los merodeadores.

-Hola- susurró Sirius.

-¿Mione?- preguntó James, ceñudo- ¿Y Lily?

-Venía de camino hace un rato. ¿No ha venido?- contestó Hermione.

-No…

Le daba muy mala espina esa situación, así que caminó hacia donde vió a su amiga por última vez, mientras los demás iban a ver si la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, había visto a Lily. No había nadie. Se iba a dar la vuelta para continuar la búsqueda cuando vió algo en el suelo. Un papel.

_Muy mal, sangre sucia. Ahora tengo a tu amiga. Y si no dejas a Sirius dentro de tres días, Lily Evans morirá._

Hermione miró acongojada la nota.

-_Lily…_


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27:

-¡Hermione!- dijo una voz en un susurro.

Hermione se incorporó de inmediato y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo. Sirius se acercaba a ella con paso rápido.

-La señora Pince dice que vió pasar hará unos quince minutos a un chico que se llevaba a Lily, supuestamente desmayada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y le vió la cara?

-No, porque llevaba un sombrero.

-¿Un sombrero aquí dentro?- se extrañó Hermione- ¿Y no le extrañó?

-Sí- contestó Sirius- pero dice que se asustó tanto al ver a Lily desmayada que ni preguntó.

Hermione meneó con la cabeza.

-James y Remus han ido corriendo a la enfermería a ver si está allí- intentó calmarla Sirius.

-No estará- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hermione lo miró muy triste.

-Intuición.

S&amp;H

James, Sirius, Remus y Hermione se dirigieron a toda prisa al despacho del director. Iban callados porque no querían que la noticia de la desaparición de su amiga se dispersara por todo el colegio. Al llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director se dieron cuenta que no conocían la contraseña para entrar.

-Remus- dijo Sirius- ¿conoces la contraseña?

-No- contestó él- ¿porqué tendría que saberla?

-Eres prefecto…

-La contraseña del despacho del director solo la saben los profesores- dijo Remus, muy serio.

-Bueno, pues…- pensó Sirius- Meigas fritas.

-Ranas de chocolate- dijo Remus.

-Plumas de azúcar.

-Calderos de calabaza- dijo Hermione, exasperada

La gárgola se alzó sobre sus patas y les permitió entrar. Todos miraron a Hermione, estupefactos, menos James, que tenía el rostro inexpresivo y llevaba así desde que supieron de la desaparición de Lily.

-¿Cómo has…?- balbuceó Sirius.

-Tengo muchas reuniones con Dumbledore- dijo la chica, un poco seca con él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ascendieron por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a un rellano donde estaba la puerta. Hermione se acercó a la puerta y llamó con energía.

-Adelante- dijo la voz del director.

Los cuatro alumnos entraron y se acercaron a la mesa tras la cual estaba Dumbledore.

-Bueno, bueno. Que sorpresa tan agradable, mis queridos muchachos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- Aunque este año no los he visto aún en mi despacho por alguna trastada, ¿eh? Hay que ver, como pasa el tiempo…- Dumbledore se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver la cara de los cuatro adolescentes- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Señor- dijo James- Lily Evans ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo desaparecido?

-Ha desaparecido, señor- corroboró Sirius- Estábamos en la biblioteca y se la han llevado. La señora Pince nos dijo que vió a un chico que sacaba a Lily de la biblioteca, pero no le vió la cara porque llevaba un sombrero. Cuando la señora Pince nos lo contó, nosotros fuimos a la enfermería, pero allí no había nadie. Se la han llevado.

-¿Y no le detuvo?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-No…- contestó Sirius- dijo que se asustó tanto al ver a Lily en ese estado que ni se dio cuenta de averiguar quien era.

Dumbledore paseó la mirada entre sus alumnos. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Hermione y ella asintió. Entonces, Dumbledore se alzó en su asiento y empezó a decir a lanzar órdenes a los retratos.

-Everard, visita todos los retratos que hay en los alrededores de la biblioteca, a ver si alguien los ha visto pasar- Everard asintió y salió por el borde del retrato para cumplir el mandato del director- Tú, Charles, avisa a la profesora McGonagall, que venga a toda prisa para coordinar la búsqueda. Yo mientras tanto he de escribir a su familia, para que sepa que es lo que ha ocurrido, y la Orden del Fénix, para que vengan a ayudar.

-Señor-dijo James- Nosotros queremos ayudar en la búsqueda.

-Me parece bien, señor Potter. Vuestra ayuda es muy necesaria.

S&amp;H

Lily despertó con dolor de cabeza unas horas después. Cuando abrió los ojos vió que estaba como en una especie de mazmorra apenas iluminada. Enfrente de ella había una silla con una mesa sobre la que estaba su varita y una botella de cloroformo y al fondo de la sala había una puerta entreabierta, por la que se colaban voces.

Lily trató de ponerse en pié para tratar de tomar su varita, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada a la pared de manos y pies, asi que no podía moverse.

-_Tranquila, Lily_\- pensó.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre secuestrar a esta chica, por las barbas de Merlín?- gritó de repente una voz de hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

Lily escuchó con atención pero esa voz no le sonaba. No recordaba a nadie en Hogwarts con esa voz.

-Por que aún estoy en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?-pensó, asustada.

-Esa sangre sucia es amiga de Hermione Granger- dijo otra voz, también masculina. Esa le sonaba. ¿Dónde la había oído antes?

-Me dá igual- dijo la primera voz- Me dijiste que no habría heridos excepto Sirius Black.

-¿Sirius?- susurró con voz queda Lily.

-Tu amiguita- dijo la segunda voz- escribió diciendo que no iba a dejarle y que no se tomaba en serio las amenazas. Pues bien. Esta seguro que se la toma en serio.

-No quiero seguir con esto- dijo la primera voz, arrepentida- Me niego a hacerle daño.

-Vamos a ver- dijo la segunda voz- Tu quieres que Hermione Granger deje a ese tío, ¿verdad?

-Si… pero no a este precio.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada. Te dije que la ayudaría.- lo tranquilizó la segunda voz- En tres días la liberaremos, sana y salva.

-¿Prometes que no le harás nada?

-Vaaale.

Lily suspiró, aliviada de que hubieran hecho esa promesa.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo crees que despertará?- dijo la primera voz.

-En cualquier momento.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que no despertara hasta que la liberemos ¿no?

-Probablemente. Se pondrá hecha un basilisco cuando despierte.

-¿Así que me conoces ¿eh?- pensó Lily.

-Entremos.

Lily se dejó caer de inmediato, poniéndose en la misma posición que cuando despertó y cerró los ojos. Oyó que se abría la puerta y que un par de personas entraban. Notó que una de ellas se arrodillaba a su lado y que le decía al otro:

-Pásame el cloroformo- dijo la primera voz.

Aprovechando que parecía estar distraído, Lily entreabrió un momento los ojos para ver quiénes eran los que la habían secuestrado. Solo pudo ver al que estaba arrodillado junto a ella. Era un hombre joven, con el pelo castaño. Parecía más mayor que los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Cerró los ojos tras un segundo de estupor. ¿Quién sería y porqué le haría eso a Hermione?

El hombre vertió un poco de cloroformo en un paño y lo acercó a la nariz de Lily, apretando suavemente. Era inútil luchar contra el cloroformo, por lo que se durmió.

S&amp;H

Los siguientes dos días fueron un auténtico caos en el castillo. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del Ministerio de Magia llegaron al castillo para ayudar en la búsqueda de Lily, pero no obtenían resultados.

Everard, el mago del retrato del despacho del director, averiguó que una bruja retratada del segundo piso había visto a un joven con una chica pelirroja en brazos pasar a un aula que había allí, dejando la puerta abierta. James, Sirius y Remus fueron para allá de inmediato, pero no encontraron nada. Dumbledore especuló con que si la puerta estaba abierta tras la entrada de los dos jóvenes, seguramente el secuestrador hizo un hechizo desilusionador a Lily y a él para luego ir a dónde sea.

Hermione, por su parte, había registrado junto con Anthony, Zack, Marc, Kate, Lisa, Anne y Luna, que habían venido para la ocasión, todos los dormitorios y salas comunes de todas las casas. Y tampoco encontraban nada.

Todos estaban desesperados por la desaparición de su amiga, pero los que estaban peor eran James, Sirius y Hermione. James porque, a pesar de que era un muchacho muy bromista, estaba sinceramente enamorado de Lily desde cuarto curso y, obviamente, esa situación no lo hacía feliz. Hermione, porque sabía que si habían secuestrado a Lily era por su culpa, por contestar de esa manera la carta. Era su amiga, la apreciaba de verdad, y si le hacían daño, nunca se lo perdonaría. Y Sirius, porque, aparte de la desaparición de lily, a la cual había llegado a apreciar sinceramente, Hermione estaba muy rara con él. Ya no le hablaba a no ser que le hablara él y cuando lo hacía, era muy seca, como si estuviera harta de él.

-No sé qué demonios le ocurre- dijo Sirius a Remus, en un arrebato de sinceridad, mientras estaban sentados en la Sala Común tras un intenso registro del castillo.

.No sé que decirte, Sirius. Lo más seguro es que esté alterada por la desaparición de Lily.

-Ya. Yo también pensé eso. Pero es que ninguno de nosotros está así, Lunático.

Remus se inclinó hacia Sirius.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella. Que te cuente qué le pasa- Remus se giró hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que se había abierto para dejar paso a Hermione- Y ahora es un buen momento. Suerte.

Remus se levantó y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Mione, ¿alguna novedad?

-No- contestó ella. Se la veía muy cansada- James está con varios profesores haciendo una redada por el bosque prohibido.

-Bueno, pues voy a ayudarle- dijo Remus y salió por el retrato.

Hermione suspiró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Hummm ¿Mione?- dijo Sirius.

Hermione elevó ligeramente los hombros y se volvió hacia Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius? Estoy muy cansada- contestó ella, hastiada, cansada.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ocurre conmigo, Hermione?- saltó Sirius.

-Que estoy muy cansada de todo, Sirius- contestó ella, desafiante- De tener que mantener la fachada, que todo va bien, que Lily no ha desparecido y que puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa…

-Tranquila, Hermione- dijo Sirius, conmovido. Se acercó para abrazarla y ella se tensó y se apartó de él-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- preguntó, sorprendido.

-Nada, nada- dijo ella. Parecía nerviosa.

-Dimelo, Hermione.

-Te vas a enfadar mucho.

-Te prometo que no- dijo él. Se estaba empezado a asustar.

S&amp;H

Hermione sentía que estaban a punto de saltársele las lágrimas. Debía hacerlo. Por Lily, su amiga. Para que la liberaran. Pero la pena que sentía por el daño que le iba a hacer a Sirius le partía el corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Sirius.

Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Dejó que su cara formara una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Sirius- dijo, solemne- quiero dejarlo.

Sirius la miró, perplejo.

-¿Qué?

-Que sí, que quiero dejarlo. No ha sida culpa de ninguno de los dos- bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. No podía soportar la mirada de Sirius, traicionado

-¿Esto no será por lo de la carta esa, verdad?

\- No- dijo ella. Sabía que si le decía la verdad, él no la dejaría marchar- Verás, yo… desde hace unos días… me he fijado en otro chico.

Se atrevió a echar una ojeada a Sirius. Él la miraba atónito, furioso.

-¿CÓOOOOOOOMO?- gritó- ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO HERMIONE, DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA?- ella bajó la cabeza y negó- Dime quien es, Hermione- dijo él, completamente furioso.

-Sirius, tranquilízate- dijo ella.

-¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE? MI NOVIA ME DICE QUE ME HA PUESTO LOS CUERNOS CON OTRO Y ¿ME DICES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?

-Eh, eh, para el carro- dijo ella- Yo no he dicho que te haya puesto los cuernos. Solo te digo que creo que me estoy enamorando de otro chico.

-Ah, bueno pues si es eso, perdóname por pensar mal- dijo Sirius, irónico.

Le estaban empezando a salir lágrimas de del ojos a Sirius. Hermione respiró fuerte y dijo:

-Mira, Sirius. Yo quería acabar esta relación de buenas maneras. Yo te… aprecio sinceramente y quiero seguir…

-Hermione- la cortó Sirius- solo te voy a preguntar algo. ¿esto va en serio?

-Completamente.

Sirius la miró, asintió y se fue por el hueco del retrato, detrás de Remus.

Hermione corrió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, llorando. En su habitación la esperaba la misma lechuza de las otras dos veces. Hermione saltó sobre ella, le arrancó la carta y leyó:

_Bueno, Hermione, ¿habeis cortado ya?_

Hermione tomó la carta y contestó: _Sí._

La ató a la pata de la lechuza y la mandó.

S&amp;H

El muchacho que recibió la contestación de Hermione sonrió y miró a su prisionera, atada.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Lily abrió los ojos una vez más en la oscura mazmorra donde la habían encerrado.

-¿Y ahora como salgo de aquí?- pensó con desesperación.

Seguía encadenada a la pared y la mesa estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para impedirle coger la varita.

-Merlín, Dios, Buda, Spiderman… quien sea. Ayudadme- suplicó en su susurro.

En ese momento la puerta frente a ella se abrió de golpe y entró un mago. Era el mismo que había visto de reojo cuando le estaba aplicando el cloroformo en la nariz. Ahora que no tenía que fingir estar inconsciente pudo observarlo mejor. Era un hombre joven, poco mas mayor que ella. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos azules y traía el entrecejo fruncido, como si le disgustara estar allí.

-Evans- dijo el hombre- Tu amiga ya ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Te voy a poner en libertad.

-Sois un par de miserables- escupió Lily- ¿Tan vacía es vuestra vida que tenéis que meteros con la de los demás?

-Tú no sabes nada- susurró el hombre.

-¿No?- lo desafió Lily- Estáis haciendo que una pareja que se quiere muchísimo esté separada. ¿Y para qué?

-NO ENTIENDES NADA- gritó el hombre- NO SABES LO QUE YO HE SUFRIDO CON…

-EH, EH- dijo otra voz, oculta al otro lado de la puerta- No discutas con ella.

El hombre se giró hacia la voz. La miró largamente y asintió despacio.

-Oh, así que este es el jefe- se burló Lily- ¿Por qué no sales, que te vea la cara?

-No creo que sea algo que me convenga, Lily- dijo la voz.

-No me llames por mi nombre, que así solo me llaman mis amigos- se enfureció Lily- para ti soy Evans. ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea? ¿Temes que se lo cuente al director de Hogwarts?

-Exactamente- confirmó la voz- Hazlo- concluyó, dirigiéndose al hombre joven.

El hombre se volvió hacia Lily con un pañuelo empapado de cloroformo en la mano. Lily trató de resistirse, pero él era mucho más fuerte. La sujetó con fuerza por la nuca, pero cuando iba a ponerle el pañuelo sobre la nariz Lily le mordió con fuerza en la mano.

-AAAAAAAAARRG- gritó el hombre.

-Por el amor de Dios- dijo la voz oculta- DESMAIUS.

Lily cayó al suelo, desmayada. El hombre que estaba oculto salió de su escondite y se acercó a su compinche, al cual le sangraba la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo.

-He estado mejor- dijo el hombre- ¿Dónde la dejamos?

-Tú déjamelo a mí.

S&amp;H

-¿Qué Hermione te ha dicho qué?- dijo Remus.

-Que se ha fijado en otro chico y que quiere dejarlo- dijo Sirius.

No podía creer que Hermione hubiera podido hacer eso. Ella era su novia, su amiga. Eran la pareja perfecta, se llevaban de maravilla. Hasta el día antes de la desaparición de Lily habían estado bien… ¿no?

-Me parece increíble que Hermione… lo siento, Sirius. No sé qué decir- dijo Remus, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Remus… ¿tú crees que sea posible que ella haya podido fijarse en otro?

-Yo… sinceramente no habría pensado que ella hubiera podido hacer eso.

James entró en ese momento en la Sala de los Menesteres, que era donde estaban sus amigos en ese momento. Se le notaba cansado después de dos días de intensa búsqueda de Lily.

-James- dijo Remus- ¿ha habido suerte?

-No- dijo James, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de sus amigos- Nada en el bosque prohibido ni en sus alrededores. Parece que se han esfumado.

James suspiró, cansado, y miró a su alrededor. Había numerosos objetos por el suelo, como si alguien los hubiera lanzado con toda su rabia contra el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó James- que caras traéis, ni que hubierais visto a McGonnagall haciéndoos ojitos.

-Ja. Ja. Ja, James- dijo Sirius frotándose los ojos para que no le salieran las lágrimas.

-James, no está el horno para bollos- dijo Remus, muy serio- Hermione ha cortado con él- dijo Remus muy deprisa, como si decirlo así le evitara el dolor a su amigo.

-¿Qué qué?- exclamó James- ¿Qué ha pasado?

James miró a Sirius, esperando que le cuente la historia, pero su amigo parecía verse incapaz de contarla por segunda vez, así que Remus se encargó de contarle la historia.

-No puedo creerlo- concluyó James- Desde que empezasteis a salir juntos no la he visto con nadie que no seamos nosotros…

-Pues deberías empezar a creerlo, James- dijo Sirius- Seguro que ha estado viéndose con alguien- dijo, desolado.

James miró a Remus con pesar.

-Pues, ¿sabes que te digo?- dijo James- Que se va a arrepentir ese robanovias. Que no se hubiera metido en medio de vuestra relación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Remus, oliéndose lo peor.

-En cuanto Lily aparezca, nosotros vamos a averiguar quién es ese hijo de…- Remus lo miró con severidad- de… Morgana y le vamos a recordar que con nosotros ni con nuestras novias se mete nadie.

-James- dijo Sirius- No vamos a hacerle nada.

Remus miró a Sirius con desconcierto. Éste se había levantado del sofá sobre el que estaba sentado y los miraba muy serio. Ya no tenía ese brillo alegre en sus ojos grises. En su lugar había tristeza… y determinación.

-Sirius…- comenzó Remus.

-Remus… dejame hablar. No quiero que espantemos a ese… hijo de Morgana. Si Hermione ha decidido que lo quiere a él, pues que sea muy feliz. Yo… esto puede sonar muy cursi, pero yo a ella la quiero lo bastante como para desearle lo mejor y que sea feliz. Esté conmigo o no. Me dá rabia, si, pero es lo mejor. Ella solo ha sido consecuente con sus sentimientos-concluyó Sirius.

-Pero… ¿y tú?- dijo James.

-Yo saldré adelante. Puede que ahora no me encuentre bien, pero tarde o temprano lo estaré. No soy el primero ni seré el último en que su novia lo deje.

-Se te veía tan ilusionado…- dijo Remus.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venganza?- preguntó James. Se lo veía desilusionado.

-James- dijo Remus- Creo que Sirius está siendo muy maduro, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Se está comportando como un adulto, razonable…

-Hombre- dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo a Remus- si se presenta la oportunidad… yo me quedaré muy relajado.

-Ese es mi amigo- sonrió James, mientras Remus se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Tranquilos. Seré otra vez el de antes, tarde o temprano- dijo Sirius.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron.

S&amp;H

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca mirando, una vez más, la zona en la que había visto a Lily por última vez, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algo… Si Harry estuviera allí seguro que se le ocurría algo. Se le daba bien pensar en momentos de crisis.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la biblioteca, ya que le dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo de pié. Se pasó la mano por los ojos, con cansancio. Hacía tres horas que Sirius y ella habían roto su relación. Bueno, hacía tres horas que ella había roto la relación.

-_Maldito sea_\- pensó ella- _el día en que me entere de quién es ese… bastardo, me encargaré que se arrepienta de haberse metido con Hermione Granger._

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos de venganza que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro. La chica reaccionó con rapidez, poniéndose inmediatamente en pié y sacando la varita… pero era Anthony.

-Hermione… tranquila- susurró él.

-Lo siento, Anthony- murmuró ella.

-¿Vamos fuera?- propuso él. Hermione se encogió de hombros y le siguió fuera de la biblioteca.

-Se te vé cansada, chica del tiempo- comentó él.

-Las noches en vela no ayudan mucho al cutis- contestó ella.

-¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Anthony.

-Sí- dijo ella. Anthony la miró, arqueando una ceja- Bueno, vale, no estoy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

S&amp;H

James, Sirius y Remus estaban saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres cuando vieron lo que parecía ser un alumno de primer año por el pasillo. Al verles frenó en seco y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿James Potter?- preguntó un poco tembloroso.

-Sí- contestó él.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que venga a buscarte, a ti y a Hermione Granger, que está en la biblioteca.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Remus.

-Han encontrado a Lily Evans.

James miró al chico fijamente. Se había quedado sin palabras.

-James, es fabuloso- dijo Sirius, zarandeándole el hombro.

James pareció despertar, agarró al chico por los brazos y lo abrazó, loco de alegría. Cuando lo soltó el chico lo miraba pasmado.

-La han encontrado, no me lo puedo creer- dijo James- ¿Dónde está?

-La han encontrado en el aula de Encantamientos hace quince minutos. Aún están allí.

-Muchas gracias… eeeemm…

-Ben Roberts.

-Oye, Ben- dijo Sirius- ¿has dicho que tenías que ir a buscar a Hermione Granger?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sirius- ya la avisamos nosotros.

-Le hará mucha ilusión, bien pensado- dijo Remus.

S&amp;H

-Sirius, mi novio, y yo lo hemos dejado- dijo Hermione.

Anthony la miró con expresión inescrutable. S e acercó lentamente a ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione- le dijo.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

-Yo no quería hacerle daño, lo quería de verdad…

Anthony la miró. Parecía asustado de verla llorar. Aun así se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Hermione se aferró a él y lloró un poco mas mientras Anthony le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

S&amp;H

Sirius, James y Remus doblaron la esquina en la que estaba la biblioteca. Iban hablando muy animados del recate de Lily cuando Sirius se paró en seco. James y Remus le miraron sorprendidos pues en su rostro se veía la furia hecha hombre.

-¿Sirius?- tanteó James.

Remus miró hacia donde miraba su amigo y el color huyó de su ostro.

-Oh, oh- gimió.

Hermione estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca. Abrazada a un chico un poco más mayor que ellos.

-¡TÚ¡- gritó Sirius.

Hermione y el desconocido se separaron. Sirius notó que Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, pero no le importó.

-Sirius, tranquilo- dijo Hermione.

-¿Es con este, verdad Hermione?

-Oye, amigo- dijo Anthony- no hace falta que saquemos las cosas de quicio.

-Tu cállate si no quieres que te parta la boca, "amigo"- dijo Sirius.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó ella- Anthony y yo somos compañeros en la Orden del Fénix y somos amigos desde el verano, pero nada más, te lo prometo.

Sirius miró a Anthony, furioso.

-Sirius, mírame- dijo Hermione. Él apartó los ojos de Anthony y la miró- Sé que te he hecho daño y créeme que no quería que las cosas acabaran así, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera.

-Sí que se podía haber hecho de otra manera- dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué querías?- dijo ella- ¿Qué me callara? ¿Qué hubiéramos seguido juntos a pesar de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ti? Nos hubiéramos hecho daño los dos, Sirius. Ni tú ni yo habríamos sido felices.

Sirius la miró largamente a los ojos, bajó los hombros y asintió.

-Detesto cuando tienes razón- se volvió hacia Anthony- Perdoname, Anthony. Me cegué.

-Disculpado- dijo Anthony, muy serio.

James, cuando estuvo seguro que no iba a haber pelea se dirigió a Hermione.

-Mione, han encontrado a Lily.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, asomando a sus labios una sonrisa- ¿Dónde está?

-En la clase de Encantamientos- contestó Remus.

Los cinco corrieron hasta allí de inmediato.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Lily estaba inconsciente sobre la mesa del profesor del aula de Encantamientos cuando James, Sirius, Remus y Hermione entraron en tropel a la habitación. James y Hermione, que fueron los primeros en entrar, se abalanzaron de inmediato sobre Lily, para comprobar que estuviese bien.

-Señores Potter, Black, Lupin y señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore, que estaba junto a Lily- ¿Les importaría llevar a la señorita Evans a la enfermería? Yo iré en seguida, en cuanto acabe de registrar de nuevo el castillo.

-Sí, señor- dijo James.

Remus hizo aparecer una camilla, depositaron en ella a Lily y la llevaron a enfermería. A mitad de camino Hermione se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? Venía con nosotros.

-Cuando James y tú entrasteis en el aula de encantamientos una chica le llamó y él tuvo que irse con ella- dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey les mandó esperar a la sala de espera mientras ella reconocía a su paciente. Al cabo de media hora les permitió la entrada, revelando que Lily estaba despierta y sin secuelas de lo ocurrido.

Todos entraron en la enfermería y fueron a la cama donde reposaba Lily. Cuando James abrazó a Lily, ella se puso algo rígida al principio, pero luego se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así, por favor- susurró James.

-No volveré a dejarme secuestrar, tranquilo- dijo Lily con una media sonrisa.

James se separó de Lily para dejar que Hermione la abrazase.

-Lo siento tanto, Lily- dijo Hermione en voz baja- fue culpa mía.

-No te preocupes, Hermione- la tranquilizó ella- Tenemos que hablar cuando estemos a solas.

Tras ellos entró Sirius, que saludó a la pelirroja con un abrazo corto en cuanto Hermione soltó a su amiga y, en último lugar, Remus, que también abrazó a su amiga, en medio de las explicaciones que hubo a continuación.

-¿Viste al que te secuestró, Lily?- preguntó Sirius.

-No- dijo ella- fue cuando me desperté que ví que estaba en una especie de mazmorra, encadenada a la pared, con dos hombres.

-¿Viste algo que te indicara donde podías estar?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, eran todos objetos que se pueden encontrar en cualquier parte del castillo.

-¿Cómo eran esos dos hombres?- preguntó James, serio.

-A uno no lo ví bien, porque se ocultaba de mi vista, pero cuando habló, su voz me sonaba muchísimo, así que creo que se ocultaba de mí porque es alguien del castillo a quien yo puedo reconocer fácilmente.

-Tiene sentido- sentenció Remus.

-En cuanto al otro hombre… a ese si pude verle bien- dijo Lily, mirando a Hermione- Era un hombre joven, un poco m as mayor que nosotros, no sé, cinco años tal vez. El caso es que es alto, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo largito y castaño.

-Vaya- dijo Hermione- No se me ocurre ahora nadie…

-Hay algo más- dijo Lily- el chico mas mayor parecía que estaba regañando al otro hombre por haberme secuestrado. Decía que eso no estaba en sus planes y que no debería haberlo hecho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar a su amiga. En ese momento entró en la enfermería el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por la profesora McGonnagall.

-Señorita Evans- dijo el profesor Dumbledore, con una sonrisa- Me alegra haberla encontrado sana y salva.

-Yo también me alegro, señor- dijo ella.

-Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, si no le importa.

-No, por favor, adelante- concedió ella.

Dumbledore le hizo más o menos las mismas preguntas que le habían hecho sus amigos, así que Lily respondió más o menos lo mismo en las dos ocasiones, reservándose lo más importante para cuando estuviera a solas con Hermione.

Dumbledore, tras escuchar atentamente lo que le contaba su alumna, se levantó y dijo:

-No estoy seguro ahora mismo de quien puede estar detrás de este secuestro, pero tengan por seguro que no quedará impune- todos asintieron, mirando al director- Bueno, ahora voy a dejarles. Tengo que escribir al ministro y a sus padres, señorita, para informarles de que la hemos hallado.

-¿Mis padres lo saben?

-Sí, claro- dijo Dumbledore, extrañado- Les hemos avisado.

-Merlín- dijo Lily- se habran asustado mucho.

-Es normal, señorita Evans- terció Dumbledore- Pero no se preocupe, yo me encargo de todo.

Sin más, el director salió de la enfermería, dejándoles a los cinco juntos. Si bien la puerta no había acabado de cerrarse tras Dumbledore cuando se estaba abriendo de nuevo.

-¡Peter!- exclamó James, contento.

-Hola, chicos- dijo Peter- Lily, me alegra verte- dijo Peter, un poco tembloroso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Hermione, con un poco de mal humor al verlo.

-Sí, muy bien- dijo Peter.

Estuvieron un buen rato haciendo compañía a Lily, contándole lo que había sucedido desde que desapareció. Cuando ella les pregunto que habían dado en clase no supieron que decirle, ya que ninguno de ellos había asistido porque habían estado buscándola. Al principio temieron, sobre todo los merodeadores, que Lily se enfadara con ellos, pero Lily se limitó a sonreir, asintió y cambió de tema. A eso de las nueve de la noche apareció la señora Pomfrey y les dijo que ya tenían que irse, porque a Lily le tocaba cenar. Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de Lily, prometiéndole volver al día siguiente.

-Mione, ¿te importaría quedarte un momento? Te tengo que pedir unas cosas de la habitación.

Los chicos, creyendo que tenía que hablar de "cosas de mujeres" se marcharon, cerrando la puerta.

-Mione, dime que no has cedido al chantaje.

-Lily…- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos- tuve que hacerlo. No se me ocurrió otra cosa…

-Bueno, no importa. Ahora que estoy aquí puedes hablar con Sirius, decirle que todo fue porque, no sé, estabas confusa y…

-Lily, para- dijo Hermione- No voy a volver con Sirius.

-¿Por qué? Y espero que sea una buena razón.

-Lily, mi sola presencia está alterando el futuro. Relacionándome con toda la gente de esta época estoy alterando el futuro, cambiándolo. Y nada debe cambiar. Nada.

Lily la miró, alucinada.

-¿estás diciéndome que no quieres volver con Sirius por qué vas a cambiar el futuro?

-yo conozco a Sirius en el futuro. No está casado, ni tiene hijos ni nada. No ha hablado de ninguna novia en particular. Si permito que esto vaya a más, que nuestra relación vaya mas alla en el tiempo, puede que no ocurra lo que ha de ocurrir y que el futuro sea peor…

-O mejor- interrumpió Lily- A ver, yo no sé nada de viajes en el tiempo y puede que yo actuase igual que tú de estar en tu situación, pero no lo estoy. Yo lo único que sé es que Sirius y tú os quereis muchísimo. Cualquiera que os vea puede decirlo y me parece una soberana tontería que, en aras de mantener un futuro, sacrifiques tu presente y tu felicidad. La tuya y la de Sirius, que en el fondo es muy buena persona- Tomó una bocanada de aire- Lo que quiero decirte es que yo no sé qué deparará ese futuro, pero estoy segura que algo tan bueno, como el amor que os tenéis Sirius y tú, no puede ser malo en el futuro.

Hermione la miró y asintió.

-Lo pensaré durante este fin de semana. Lo pasaré en Londres, tengo una misión de la Orden.

Lily asintió.

En ese momento apareció la señora Pomfrey, con la cena de Lily.

-¿Aún aquí, señorita Granger?

-Se me olvidó preguntarle a Lily si quería algo de su dormitorio.

-Mi neceser de baño, ropa limpia y colonia, por favor- sonrió Lily.

Hermione salió de la enfermería y se reunió con los cuatro chicos para ir a cenar.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Hermione estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. Literalmente. Hacía ya tres fines de semana que llevaba yendo al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, sito en la calle de Hamilton Street, y aún no tenía la mínima sospecha de quien podía ser el topo. Esa misión, encomendada por Dumbledore hacía ya un mes, parecía que le iba a llevar más tiempo del previsto.

En esas tres semanas Sirius y Hermione no habían hecho ningún avance, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sirius por tratar de reconquistarla. Sirius se afanaba en demostrarle que él era lo mejor para ella, pero Hermione se refugiaba tras una fría indiferencia y un poco de sarcasmo para evitar demostrar que ella también se moría por volver con él.

Por otra parte, James y Lily cada vez eran más amigos e incluso se les podía ver juntos, charlando animadamente, en más de una ocasión. A veces estaban acompañados de Remus y su nueva novia, una tal Sarah Williams, de Hufflepuff, y se reían mucho los cuatro. Peter iba un poco más a su bola.

Hermione alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, cansada, se levantó y terminó de ordenar su baúl escolar. Se estaba preparando para volver a Londres, al cuartel general, a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Lily, en la cama de al lado, estaba terminando de doblar la túnica de Hogwarts para guardarla en su baúl. Ella iba a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, que la iban a llevar a visitar los fiordos noruegos. O eso había dicho. Desde hacía unos cuantos días, cada vez que ella se acercaba a James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily, estos se callaban y cambiaban de tema. Al principio ella creyó que era porque intentaban consolar a Sirius por su reciente ruptura, pero él ya estaba recuperado de aquello, se le veía sonreír mas y hablaba con normalidad con ella. Entonces ¿Qué demonios…?

-Hermione ¿estás lista?- preguntó Lily.

-Sí- contestó ella.

Bajaron por las escaleras y se reunieron con los cuatro chicos en la Sala Común. Luego, todos juntos bajaron a los jardines donde los esperaban cientos de carruajes para llevarlos a la estación de Hogsmeade.

-Guau- dijo James- La verdad es que este primer trimestre se me ha pasado volando.

-Es verdad- coincidió Lily- Este curso ha sido más entretenido que los otros.

-Eso es porque te has juntado con el grupo apropiado, pelirroja- dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

-Hey, chicos- dijo Peter un poco tembloroso- Al final, ¿donde vais a pasar las Navidades?

-Yo voy a Noruega, a visitar los fiordos- dijo Lily.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer- bromeó James.

-Ja. Ja. Ja- contestó Lily, aunque sonreía.

-Yo tendré que pasarla en casa, con mi madre- dijo Remus que llevaba de la mano a Sarah.

-Yo me iré a España- dijo Sarah- que tengo familia allí.

-Yo haré lo de todos los años- dijo James- pasarla con mis padres.

-Y yo me quedaré contigo, para que no te aburras- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Yo me iré a Londres, a casa de mi tía- contestó Hermione debido a la presencia de Sarah.

-Pues a mí mi madre me ha mandado una carta de que pasaré las vacaciones en casa de mi abuela paterna, que vive en Surrey.

-Anda, ¿en Surrey?- se interesó Lily- Allí vive el novio de mi hermana.

-¿Y cómo es el tipo?- preguntó James, curioso.

-Más pesado que un saco de ladrillos- bromeó Lily, provocando las risas de todos.

En esas estaban cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade para tomar el tren que les llevaría a Kings Cross. Pasaron la tarde jugando a los snaps explosivos, riendo y charlando y cuando llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross se bajaron con energía.

-Entonces- dijo James- nos escribiremos todas las semanas y los días de fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Ay, James, tío, que hartón de escribir ¿no?- dijo Remus bromeando.

-¿Yo también tengo que escribirte, James?- dijo Sirius.

-No…- dijo James, harto de que se burlara de él- digo para que todos sepamos de todos.

-Te entendemos, James.

Cruzaron la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle y llegó el momento de las despedidas. Hermione les dio un abrazo a todos y se despidió para tomar un taxi que la llevara a Hamilton street. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta, y allí estaban todos los miembros de la Orden bajo un gran cartel que ponía: Bienvenida de vuelta a casa. Hermione sonrió y abrazó a todos los que allí estaban muy calurosamente, pero en especial a Anthony, Marc, Zack, Lisa, Kate, Luna y Anne, que la miraban sonrientes.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione?- dijo Anthony, sonriente- Hacía mucho que no te veíamos.

-Años- siguió Lisa.

-Siglos- dijo Zack.

-Milenios- dijo Kate.

Hermione se echó a reir y dijo:

-Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestro detallazo de hacerme esta mini fiesta sorpresa. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

-De eso se trata. Dijo Anthony.

-Callate- dijo Hermione, riendo.

-A sus órdenes mi general- dijo él, cuadrándose.

Durante una hora Hermione vagó por toda la planta baja de la casa, charlando con unos y otros, pero también vigilando si veía un indicio de quien podía ser el espía. La verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en quien podía ser.

-Hermione- la llamó Moody- Ven, tengo algo que decirte.

Hermione se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió hacia Moody.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Hermione- dijo Moody, sorprendiendo a Hermione, ya que ella nunca había conocido a nadie tan imperturbable como Moody- Quería hablar contigo de algo que creo que te interesa.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella.

-Se trata del cruce de hechizos que te hizo viajar al pasado.

Hermione se tensó.

-¿Y?

-En el Departamento de Misterios se están investigando una serie de hechizos por sus posibles características oscuras y hay uno en particular que creo que podía ser uno de los que trajo aquí, según lo que me contaste.

-¿Qué hechizo es?- preguntó la chica.

-Se llama Gilbertory Fato, es un hechizo que sirve para dejar incapacitada a una persona físicamente. Es decir, su mente se entera de todo, pero no puede defenderse físicamente.

-¿Cómo el hechizo Petrificus Totalus, entonces?

-Exactamente- corroboró Moody.

-Entonces ya tenemos uno de los hechizos- dijo Hermione, alicaída.

-Creo que sí- dijo Moody- Además de esta noticia, tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti- y sonrió.

-¿El qué?- contestó ella.

-Acompáñame- dijo Moody.

Moody la guió hasta la puerta principal y le dijo:

-Ábrela- ordenó.

Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y abrió la puerta. Tras ella estaba James, Sirius, Remus y Lily, sonrientes.

-¿Pero que hacéis aquí?- se sorprendió ella, pero sonreía.

-SORPRESA- gritaron los merodeadores mientras Lily abrazaba a su amiga.

-Te queríamos dar una sorpresa de Navidad, pasando las vacaciones contigo- le explicó Lily.

-¿Eso era lo que andabais tramando?- preguntó Hermione mientras abrazaba a los merodeadores.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- se sorprendió James.

-James, tendría que ser ciega para no darse cuenta- dijo Remus.

-Dumbledore nos dejó entrar, ya que él es el guardián secreto de este sitio. Vaya, menuda casa- dijo Sirius, mirándolo.

-Pues es aún mas bonito en el interior- dijo Hermione, haciéndoles entrar.

Los cinco amigos entraron en la casa. James y Sirius no paraban de mirar a todos lados con curiosidad, mientras que Remus y Lily eran mas comedidos. Dumbledore, que estaba en la fiesta también, se acercó a saludarles.

-Bienvenidos señores y señorita- dijo sonriente.

-Gracias señor- contestaron todos.

-Mirad, quiero presentaros a unas personas- dijo Hermione, llevándoles hasta donde había dejado a Anthony, Marc, Zack, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna, al lado de los bocadillos.

-Chicos- comenzó Hermione- Estos son…

-¿¡Tú?!- exclamó Lily.

Hermione miró a su amiga, asombrada de su arrebato. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vió que miraba a Anthony, que la miraba con cara aterrorizada.

-¿Lily, que…?- dijo James.

-ESTE ES- gritó Lily- ESTE ES UNO DE LOS TIPOS QUE ME SECUESTRÓ.

Todos en la fiesta se quedaron estáticos, mirando con incredulidad a Anthony. Todos los miembros de la Orden habían ayudado en la búsqueda de Lily y no podían creer que hubiera sido él el que lo hubiera hecho.

Apenas un segundo después del grito de Lily James y Sirius se habían abalanzado sobre él. Sirius le arrancó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica de un manotazo y James la emprendió a puños con su cara, colérico.

-James, Sirius, basta- dijo Dumbledore.

Como parecía que ninguno de los muchachos estaba dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes, Dumbledore les lanzó un hechizo que los dejó inmóviles. Anthony, al verse "libre", trató de huir, pero un hechizo de Hermione lo derribó. Dumbledore avanzó hacia Anthony y lo puso en pie, petrificado. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

-Llevadlo a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba bajo llave- ordenó Dumbledore- Quiero interrogarlo.

Hermione oyó un sollozo tras ella y se volvió. Era Luna, la hermana de Anthony, que lloraba mientras se llevaban a su hermano sobre el hombro de Marc. Hermione se dirigió a ella y la abrazó.

-No puede ser- susurraba en estado de shock- No puede ser.

-Señor- dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore- ¿Puedo estar presente en el interrogatorio?

-Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore, aún colérico.

Hermione, Moody y Dumbledore salieron del salón en dirección a la habitación de Anthony, dejando a Lily y Remus que anularan los hechizos de James y Sirius y a Luna siendo consolada por los demás.

-Estoy convencido que él es el topo que hemos descubierto, Albus- dijo Moody.

-Es probable- dijo Dumbledore- A ver que nos cuenta.

-Una sarta de mentiras nos contará- gruñó Moody.

-No creo- dijo Dumbledore- Hemos traido Veritaserum.

Anthony estaba tendido en la cama de su habitación cuando los tres entraron. Trató de levantarse, pero Hermione y Moody le apuntaron con la varita.

-Quieto, muchacho- dijo Moody en voz baja.

Dumbledore se acercó al joven y le entregó el frasco con veritaserum. El chico los miró, incrédulo.

-De un trago, Anthony- ordenó Dumbledore.

Anthony alzó el frasco y se lo bebió entero. Moody, Hermione y Dumbledore observaron cómo las pupilas se le dilataban y se le relajaba el rostro unos segundos después.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Anthony Diggle- contestó él.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo?

-Albus Dumbledore.

-Bien. Cuentanos desde el principio qué paso con Lily Evans. ¿Porqué la secuestraste?

-Yo no quería secuestrarla. Lo hizo un alumno de Hogwarts que le tenía manía.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé- contestó Anthony- Nunca supe su nombre. Un día estaba en un bar muggle tomando algo y se me acercó un hombre. Me preguntó porqué bebía y yo le dije que estaba enamorado de una chica que no me correspondía y que estaba con otro hombre. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que no todo estaba perdido con ella y que ya nos veríamos. Dos días más tarde me lo volví a encontrar y él me dijo que tenía un plan para evitar que Sirius Black y Hermione Granger estuvieran juntos- Hermione aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos- había varios alumnos en Hogwarts que tampoco deseaban que ellos estuvieran saliendo y que podían ayudarme, pero no me dijo sus nombres.

-¿Tú les dijiste que le hicieran daño?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-No. Yo no quería que nadie sufriera ningún mal. Solo quería que Sirius Black se asustara y que dejara a Hermione, pero no hizo ni caso a los anónimos que le mandamos, así que probamos a mandárselos a Hermione. Al principio no les hizo caso tampoco, pero en un partido de quidditch Sirius resutó herido por un hechizo que mando uno de esos chicos sin mi consentimiento. Cuando Hermione lo vió se asustó, pero no cedió. Entonces esos chicos se cabrearon con ella porque no les tomaba en serio y secuestraron a Lily Evans.

Hermione notó como las lágrimas avanzaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Porqué Anthony?- pensó.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Dumbledore envió a todos los miembros de la Orden a Hogwarts a buscar a la chica, por lo que yo pude reunirme con uno de esos chicos en el cuarto donde tenían encerrada a la chica.

-¿Le viste la cara?- preguntó Moody.

-No- dijo Anthony- llevaba máscara. Pero sí recuerdo que era un poco gordito.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Le dije que la liberara, no quería que nadie sufriera daño, pero él se negó. Yo tenía que hacer como si no supiera nada ante el resto de los miembros de la Orden, así que continué con la búsqueda. Un día recibí un mensaje de este chico diciendo que Hermione ya se había rendido y que había dejado a Sirius, por lo que acudí al cuarto y entre los dos dejamos a la chica en el aula de Encantamientos. Después acudí a la biblioteca buscando a Hermione y ella me contó que había cortado con su novio y se echó a llorar. En eso que llegaron los amigos de ella, Potter, Black y Lupin, diciendo que ya habían encontrado a la chica y que fueramos para allá. Ella no debía verme, porque me iba a reconocer, pero por suerte, Lisa me llamó en ese momento y no tuve que acompañarles.

-¿También fuiste tú el que pasaste información a los mortífagos?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí. A cambio de su ayuda para separar a Sirius y Hermione les tenía que pasar información sobre las misiones que teníamos, que planes teníamos… Yo al principio no sabía para quien era esa información, pero al ver que ninguna misión nos salía a derechas empecé a sospechar de los mortífagos, pero no podía echarme para atrás. Me amenazaron con contarle todo a Hermione.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste, Anthony?- preguntó Hermione- Tu y yo eramos amigos ¿Cómo pudiste obligarme a dejar a Sirius?

-Yo amo a Hermione Granger- contestó él- No podía soportar que estuviera con otro. No podía esperar a que volviera a casa, por lo que hice lo que podía.

-Me das asco- dijo Hermione con desprecio.

-Vamos, Hermione- dijo Moody.

Hermione y Moody salieron de la habitación, dejando a Anthony con el director.

-Ya está, pequeña- dijo Moody.

-No puedo creer que haya sido él.

-Siempre son los que menos esperamos- contestó Moody- Anda, ve a buscar a tus amigos.

Unas horas más tarde toda la Orden del Fénix sabía que Anthony había sido el que secuestró a Lily Evans y que lo había hecho, según él, por amor a Hermione. Ésta, junto a Marc, Zack, Luna, Lisa, Kate, Anne, James, Lily, Sirius y Remus, no acababa de creerse los últimos acontecimientos.

-Sigo sin creérmelo- dijo Hermione- De Anthony no me lo esperaba.

-Yo sabía que estaba enamorado de ti- dijo Zack- pero no creí que fuera a montar todo esto. Siempre fue un chico sensato.

Pasaron un rato más en silencio hasta que decidieron irse a la cama. Había sido un día con muchas emociones. Lily y Hermione, que compartían habitación, subieron juntas.

-De verdad, Lily- dijo Hermione- No sabes lo mal que me siento por todo.

-No te tortures, Hermione- la consoló Lily- Ninguno se lo imaginaba.

-Ya, pero aún asi…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro James.

-Perdón, venía a desearos buenas noches- dijo James, ruborizado.

-Pasa, anda. Dijo Lily sonriendo.

-James, ¿Sirius está despierto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si ¿por?

-No, porque quiero hablar con él- contestó ella.

Hermione salió de su habitación, dejando solos a James y Lily, y se dirigió a la ultima habitación del pasillo, la habitación de James y Sirius. Llamó.

-Adelante- contestó Sirius.

-Hola, soy yo- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Sirius, expectante.

-No, nada- dijo ella- solo quería disculparme una vez mas de lo que te hizo Anthony.

-Hermione- dijo Sirius, acercándose- Tú no tuviste la culpa.

-Ya- dijo ella, sollozando- Pero es que me causa tanta impotencia saber que fue por mí por lo que Lily y tú sufristeis…

Sirius la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara en sus brazos.

-Mira, Hermione. Esto que ha pasado ha sido una autentica faena, pero esto me ha valido para saber que tú no deseas mi mal. Que me quieres lo bastante como para sacrificar tu felicidad para que yo esté bien- Sirius la separó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos- Y eso me encanta- dijo sonriendo.

-Anda ya- dijo Hermione riendo.

-No, en serio, es verdad. Mira, sé que a lo mejor este no es un buen momento, pero quiero decirte que yo aún te quiero, que quiero estar contigo y que ahora que ya sabemos quien es el hijo de Morgana que…

Sirius no pudo continuar con su dicurso porque Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besaba con todas sus ganas y entusiasmo. Sirius la abrazó y la alzó del suelo mientras la besaba, provocando una sonrisa de Hermione. Cuando se quedaron sin aire Sirius le sonrió a Hermione y dijo:

-Eso es que sí ¿verdad?

-Sí.

**Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras.**

**Desde que empecé este fic hace mas o menos un año ha habido altibajos, meses en los que no he podido escribir debido a mis estudios, pero creo que ha merecido la pena, ya que he cumplido mi sueño de poder escribir. Por ello quería daros las gracias a todos vosotros, por vuestra paciencia para conmigo y soportar mis idas de olla. Jajajaja. No, en serio. Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por haber estado aquí, por haberme leído y haberme animado con vuestras visitas. En fin, que para mí ha sido un placer. Pero esto no es una despedida. Nooooo. Volveré en septiembre, que ahora me voy de vacaciones a la playa, que creo que me lo merezco ¿no? Y continuaré con este fic.**

**Un beso para todos y que seais felices.**


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31.

**Ya estoy aquiiiii. Feliz vuelta de vacaciones para todos. Mi intención era subir el capitulo ayer, pero ha habido problemas para conectarme, pero hoy ya he podido. **

**Aquí he vuelto, con muchas ganas de escribir jejejeje. Espero que os guste a todos. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros comentarios. Sois los mejores. Un beso.**

-Hermione- llamó Lily- ¿podrías dejarme los apuntes sobre el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza de manera distraída mientras le pasaba los apuntes de Pociones que había estado hojeando minutos antes.

-Toma, aquí están- dijo Hermione- Por cierto, aquí tienes el trabajo que me dejaste de los animagos, está genial, por cierto- comentó con una sonrisa hacia la pelirroja.

-Ay, gracias, ni me acordaba- sonrió Lily.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó una voz.

Las dos chicas levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacia un grupo de cuatro chicos que las miraban con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione, inocentemente.

-¿Cómo que qué?- dijo Sirius, con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

-Ummm- dijo Lily, fingiendo pensar- ¿estudiar?

Los cuatro chicos se miraron asombrados.

-Lily- dijo James, fingiendo paciencia- estamos en marzo.

-¿Y?- preguntó Lily.

-Los exámenes no son hasta Junio- contestó James.

-¿Y?- repitió la chica.

-Y…- James se detuvo, pensativo- Por Merlín, Lily, que aún quedan muchos meses para los exámenes.

-Por eso es mejor empezar ahora, que si se deja todo para el último momento no te llega ni la cabeza ni el tiempo- razonó Hermione.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Mione, no te preocupes, siempre sacas buenas notas- dijo Sirius, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Hermione.

-Ya, ¿sabes por qué es eso?- preguntó ella- Porque estudio con tiempo- concluyó ella, mirándole con una sonrisa.

Los seis amigos se rieron con ganas.

-Bueno, venga, os dejamos estudiar- concedió Sirius.

-Si- dijo James- no vaya a ser que acabe con una calabaza por cabeza como la última vez- dijo, riendo.

-Buen chico- dijo Lily, riéndose.

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron al campo de Quidditch dejando a las dos chicas estudiando, ya que Sirius y James tenían entrenamiento debido al próximo partido contra Hufflepuff y Remus y Peter querían estar presentes para animar a sus amigos.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde las vacaciones de Navidad en la que consiguieron capturar a uno de los secuestradores de Lily, Anthony. Después de la confesión en la que se inculpaba del secuestro de Lily, Anthony fue entregado a la justicia en el Ministerio de Magia. Allí, fue juzgado por el Wizengammot y condenado a pasar tres años en Azkaban. Cuando salió la sentencia todos los miembros de la Orden se indignaron, pues la consideraban muy leve, pero Lily los acalló a todos cuando dijo:

-No importa si está tres años, tres meses o tres días. Azkaban es lo peor que se imaginar y solo estar allí un rato… será espantoso para él, que parecía arrepentido.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina del Cuartel General, roto solamente con los sollozos de la madre de Anthony.

-Pelirroja- dijo Sirius, sentado junto a Hermione-No se puede ser tan buena.

Lily le sonrió mientras James le daba un pequeño golpe en el costado a Sirius.

Desde que descubrió al autor de su secuestro, Lily estaba más callada que antes, más pensativa. Sus cuatro amigos decidieron no presionarla y que ella misma volvería a ser como era siempre, pues de seguro la experiencia había sido traumática. Aunque Hermione era su amiga del alma, aquella con la que podía hablar de todo con confianza, increíblemente su hombro en el que apoyarse de las últimas semanas había sido James no quiero verte ni en pintura Potter. Casi todos los días estaban uno al lado del otro, hablando, riéndose…

Un día, después de regresar a Hogwarts, Hermione le preguntó a Lily que tal le iba con James.

-La verdad es que estoy sorprendida con él- dijo Lily, sentada en la cama de su amiga- Hablamos mucho. No solo del secuestro, también sobre las cosas que solíamos hacer de pequeños, nuestros pasatiempos preferidos… Me hace reír y me lo paso bien con él.

-Eso es estupendo- dijo Hermione, feliz.

-Si…- respondió Lily, arrojándole un cojín a Hermione- Aunque no tanto como tu relación con Sirius ¿no?

Sirius y Hermione habían vuelto juntos después de la confesión de Anthony y se habían convertido en la pareja del momento en Hogwarts. Que el atractivo Sirius y la inteligente Hermione salieran juntos provocaba ciertas envidias por parte de algún sector, pero en general les dejaban tranquilos. ¿Cómo es posible que el club de fans de Sirius les dejaran de incordiar? Muy sencillo: Sirius las reunió en un aula vacía un día durante la cena. Les explicó lo mal que lo había pasado cuando lo dejaron y que quería volver con ella. Las muchachas al principio protestaron un poco, pero al final entraron en razón e incluso le escribieron una carta de disculpas a Hermione, que la aceptó emocionada.

El 22 de Marzo cumplían tres meses juntos, por lo que Hermione decidió hacerle un regalo. Un detallito nada más, pero, al tratarse de una fecha especial, le hacía ilusión regalarle algo a su chico.

En cuanto a Remus, aun seguía saliendo con Sarah y les iba bastante bien, aunque Remus seguía sin decidirse a contarle lo de su licantropía, ni a ella ni a Lily, por miedo a que le rechazaran.

Por último, Peter seguía teniendo una buena relación (o eso parecía) con los otros merodeadores, pero no participaba tanto en el grupo cuando las chicas estaban delante. Los chicos intentaban animarle para que participara más, pero Peter no parecía muy dispuesto, así que al final, dejaron de insistirle y dejaron que hiciera lo que le daba la gana.

Volviendo a principios de Marzo, los merodeadores se estaban riendo de camino al campo de Quidditch.

-Madre mía, como son- dijo Remus.

-Sí, son ganas de preocuparse a lo tonto. Si todavía queda mucho tiempo para estudiar- dijo Peter.

-Bueno, en parte tienen razón. Si se estudia con tiempo no te agobias tanto- dijo Remus.

-Ya, pero ellas estudian con demasiado tiempo- dijo Sirius.

-Oye, Sirius- dijo James- acuérdate que esta noche tenemos un pequeño problema peludo, así que no te entretengas mucho con Hermione ¿vale?

-Yo jamás me entretengo- dijo Sirius poniéndose digno.

Tres miradas de incredulidad.

-¿Y lo del mes pasado?- sonrió Remus con cansancio.

-Es que Hermione me estaba ayudando a hacer los deberes de Transformaciones.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas ayuda con Transformaciones?- preguntó Peter.

Todos se rieron.

-Tenéis razón. Esta noche no me entretendré- prometió Sirius.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32.

"El Asfódelo es un miembro de la familia de las liliáceas y tiene hojas largas y delgadas. Se encuentra en todo el mundo. Tiene usos mágicos y no mágicos. La raíz en polvo de Asfódelo se utiliza en la creación de varias pociones, como el filtro de Muertos en Vida, y la poción Wiggenweld."

Hermione estaba terminando de leer las propiedades del Asfódelo, componente de la poción del Filtro de los muertos en vida, cuando sintió que sus ojos pasaban más tiempo cerrados que abiertos. A pesar de ser solo las once de la noche se encontraba muy cansada. La chica sacudió la cabeza, sonñolenta, y se estiró en la silla con la esperanza de que alejar el cansancio. A su derecha, Lily también peleaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Hey, Lily- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir ya? Estamos las dos derrengadas- propuso.

Lily contuvo un bostezo y dijo:

-Sí, la verdad es que hoy, no sé porqué, pero estoy mas cansada que otras noches.

-Yo creo que, en el fondo, cuando estamos con los chicos como que todo es mas ameno, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, la verdad es que si- dijo Lily, un poco pensativa- ¿no te parece raro que se hayan ido a la cama tan pronto hoy?

Hermione hizo una mueca. Ella sabía que, cuando Remus se transformaba James, Sirius y Peter se transformaban a su vez en animales (animagos), para poder estar con él y hacerle más llevadera su transformación. Gracias a ellos el pobre Remus podía soportar mejor las noches de luna llena. Hermione sabia de todo esto porque se enteró cuando tenía trece años, en su tiempo, pero en esta época los merodeadores aún no se lo habían confesado. Ni ella ni a Lily. Hermione quería creer que aún no habían sido sinceros con ellas debido a que se habían convertido en animagos ilegales para estar con Remus y que mientras Remus siguiera ocultándolo, ellos también.

-No es tan extraño- dijo ella, levantándose de la silla- Remus no está y notan su ausencia.

-Sí, será eso- dijo Lily- Pobre Remus. Su madre tan enferma y él solo ayudándola… me parte el alma.

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione- Pero ahí no hay nada que podamos hacer, salvo darle nuestro apoyo y ánimo.

Lily asintió y ella también se levantó para empezar a recoger sus cosas, que estaban desperdigadas por la mesa. En ese momento ambas muchachas oyeron un golpecito.

-Toc, toc.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Lily, sacando la varita.

-Una lechuza- indicó Hermione.

En efecto, se trataba de una lechuza marrón, que tocaba insistentemente a una de las ventanas de la Sala Común. Lily se apresuró a acercarse a la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza. Una vez dentro, la lechuza estiró la pata para que Lily cogiera la carta que portaba. Nada más desatarla, la lechuza ululó y se alejó volando de nuevo.

-¿Quién te escribe a esta hora?- preguntó, curiosa, Hermione.

-Es Hagrid- dijo Lily- Escucha:

_Querida Lily:_

_Siento mucho mandarte esta lechuza a semejantes horas, pero es algo importante. ¿Recuerdas que te presté dos manojos de belladona la semana pasada? Pues resulta que unos… amigos me han pedido por lo menos uno y tenf¡go que entregárselo mañana a primera hora. No te lo pediría en condiciones normales, pero es una emergencia. Me comprendes, ¿cierto?_

_Te espero en la puerta de mi cabaña._

_Hagrid._

-Este Hagrid…- dijo Hermione, divertida.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- preguntó Lily, preocupada- No se puede estar fuera del castillo después de las diez de la noche. Y ya ha pasado una hora desde el toque de queda. Por otro lado… Hagrid necesita esos manojos…

-Debes ir, Lily.

Lily miró en su dirección, muy seria, pero parecía que miraba más allá de ella, como si estuviera tramando algo. Esa expresión le recordaba a la de Harry, cuando decidió usar therstrals para llegar al Ministerio de Magia, por lo que se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso haré- decidió Lily- Me haré a mí misma un hechizo de invisibilidad para llegar hasta la cabaña- sonrió, contenta con su plan.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Hermione- Como dirían los chicos: este tipo de cosas pasan solo una vez en la vida.

-Oh, cállate- dijo, riendo, Lily

S&amp;H

A parte de un pequeño incidente en el que estuvieron involucrados Filch, dosa fantasmas y un inodoro, Lily y Hermione consiguieron llegar razonablemente pronto a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde éste las esperaba. Una vez que Hermione deshizo el embrujo que las hacia invisibles, Lily llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- se oyó la voz de Hagrid dentro de la casa. Parecía un poco nervioso.

-Soy yo, Hagrid, Lily- dijo ella.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hagrid. El semigigante estaba igual a cuando lo conoció Hermione en el futuro, a excepción del pelo, que lo llevaba un poco mas corto. Aun así seguía teniendo una grande y franca sonrisa y unos ojos marrones muy amables.

-Menos mal que has venido, Lily- sonrió Hagrid- Y has venido con una amiga- observó.

-Sí, ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga. ¿Hermione?- llamó Lily, pues su amiga estaba mirando en ese momento en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Sí?- se volvió ella.

-Este es Hagrid- presentó Lily.

-Encantada- dijo Hermione.

-Igualmente. Os invitaría a pasar, pero bastante habeis hecho saliendo tan tarde del castillo solo porque os lo he pedido- dijo Hagrid.

-Por cierto, aquí tienes- dijo Lily, entregándole los ramos de belladona.

-Gracias, Lily. Estoy en deuda contigo. Cuando necesites algo, aquí me tienes- agradeció Hagrid.

-No es nada- sonrió Lily.

-Ahora marchaos. Es peligroso que estéis fuera tan tarde.

-De acuerdo, adiós Hagrid- se despidió Lily.

-Adios- dijo Hermione.

-Adios, adiós- dijo Hagrid y cerró la puerta de su cabaña.

Lily y Hermione se miraron en la oscuridad. Hermione abrió la boca para decirle deberían hacer el hechizo de invisibilidad cuando un aullido rasgó el aire.

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Hermione y Lily se giraron rápidamente hacia el origen del ruido. Al comprobar quien era el emisor de tan escalofriante sonido, Hermione casi se desmaya. A menos de cincuenta metros de ellas un licántropo adulto las miraba.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33.

James, Sirius y Peter esperaron hasta que la señora Pomfrey salió de la entrada del Sauce Boxeador, que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos. Allí era donde Remus se transformaba en licántropo. El curso pasado, cuando estaban en quinto año, James y Sirius averiguaron como convertirse en animagos de manera ilegal. James se transformaba en ciervo, Sirius en un perro y Peter (al que ayudaron a transformarse) en una rata. El objetivo de ese acto delictivo era ayudar a Remus, hacer que sus transformaciones fuesen menos dolorosas.

-Ya sale- advirtió James.

En efecto, la enfermera del castillo salió a toda prisa del Sauce y se dirigió al castillo.

-Vamos- susurró Sirius.

Peter se transformó en rata delante de sus dos compañeros y avanzó hasta las raíces del Sauce Boxeador mientras James y Sirius vigilaban por si venía alguien.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando el Sauce Boxeador le atizó un golpe una vez que no se quiso transformar para llegar hasta el árbol?- rememoró James, mirando a Peter.

-Uy, si- corroboró Sirius- al final estuvo junto a Remus en la enfermería un par de días.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo acordándose de la cara de horror de la profesora McGonnagall cuando apareció Peter con las marcas del sauce. En ese momento el árbol dejó de agitarse, señal de que Peter había apretado el nudo que hacía que el árbol quedase inmóvil el tiempo suficiente como para que se pudiera acceder al pasadizo que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos. James y Sirius echaron a correr y se introdujeron en el pasadizo detrás de Peter justo antes de que el Sauce recuperara su movilidad. Avanzaron a gatas (eran muy altos) durante un rato hasta que se acabó el túnel. Peter, que iba delante, estiró la mano hacia el techo y levantó un trozo de madera. Cuando hubieron pasado los tres volvieron a dejar el trozo de madera donde estaba. Se encontraban en una casa cuyas ventanas estaban cegadas con tablones de madera. Estaba toda polvorienta y se empezaban a ver algunas telarañas. Los muebles que contenía la casa estaban destrozados, como si alguien se hubiera cebado con ellos en su dolor. Los tres amigos sabían que había sido Remus el que había provocado los destrozos en sus dolorosas transformaciones.

En ese momento se oyó un sollozo proveniente del piso de arriba. Sirius, que encabezó la procesión por la escalera, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Allí, acostado en una cama polvorienta que había, estaba echado Remus. Tenía el rostro pálido y se podía observar el sufrimiento extremo que estaba soportando en la frente arrugada, el rictus que tenía en la boca y en el sudor mezclado con lágrimas que cubría su rostro y su cuerpo.

-Hola, amigo- dijo James en voz baja- ya estamos aquí.

Remus hizo un esfuerzo y dibujó una sonrisa débil en su cara, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por un quejido tras un espasmo de dolor. Sirius, Peter y James se miraban preocupados. A pesar de haber estado con él en numerosas transformaciones, aun no podían soportar la impotencia que sentían cuando Remus sufría tanto. La primera luna llena del mes la solía soportar mejor, pero la semana pasada había tenido la gripe y aún estaba débil y por ello, la transformación seria más dolorosa de lo habitual.

-¿Cuánto…- Remus trató de preguntar algo con voz fatigada- ¿Cuánto falta… para… que salga… la luna?

-Unos cinco minutos, creo- contestó Peter, consultando su reloj.

-Entonces…. Entonces sería mejor… que os… transformarais…ya.

-Sí- dijo James.

Un segundo después Remus se encontró observando a una rata oscura y temblona, que ocupaba el lugar de Peter, un ciervo magnífico de grandes ojos marrones, donde estaba James, y un perro enorme que sacaba la lengua a un lado de la boca mientras jadeaba, en el lugar de Sirius. Remus no sabía cómo podía compensar la gran alegría que sentía de tener a sus mejores amigos a su lado en los peores momentos de su vida.

Pasaron cinco minutos más en los que Sirius trató de distraer a Remus de sus dolores persiguiendo a Peter por la habitación sin conseguirlo, cuando Remus empezó a cambiar. Primero arqueó la espalda sobre la cama, ya que se le empezaron a alargar los brazos y las piernas y a combárseles. Se puso de pié en el suelo mientras empezaba a salirle pelo por todo el cuerpo y una cola en penacho atrás. Después, su rostro empezó a cambiar agrandándose los ojos y saliéndole hocico. En ese momento empezó a aullar al mismo tiempo que dejaba de estar erguido para ponerse a cuatro patas. La transformación, tan dolorosa, solo llevó unos cuantos segundos, por suerte para Remus.

El ciervo, James, se acercó a la criatura, que se convulsionaba, y la tocó con una pata. El licántropo se rebeló contra el animal y empezó a luchar con él, pero gracias a la intervención del perro no acabaron muy heridos. El licántropo miró al perro y al ciervo con recelo, pero algo cambió en su cerebro cuando notó que alguien le acariciaba la pata derecha. Una rata se acurrucaba contra su pata con la confianza de quien se sabe entre amigos. Cuando comprendió eso fue como si una luz se hiciera en su mente: soy Remus Lupin y ellos son mis amigos, pareció pensar.

El perro corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, dejando que el licántropo, el ciervo y la rata salieran. Bajaron las escaleras y el perro abrió de nuevo una puerta. Esta vez la de salida a Hogsmeade. El licántropo parecía querer ir directamente al pueblo, pero un empujón por parte del ciervo le persuadió de ello.

Empezaron a caminar los cuatro animales por un sendero que bajaba hacia la carretera camino a Hogwarts. Al parecer al licántropo no le importaba pasar un rato paseando por los terrenos del colegio en compañía de los otros tres animales. Todo parecía ir normal, como siempre, hasta que Lunático (el licántropo) pareció olfatear algo. Levantó la cabeza para oler mejor. Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos, tratando de adivinar qué emitía el olor que había descubierto el hombre lobo. Sin previo aviso, Lunático gruñó satisfecho y echó a correr directamente hacia el castillo. Sus tres amigos sabían que Remus no era consciente de sus actos cuando estaba transformado, que los instintos del hombre habían sido sustituidos por los del animal, por lo que cuando olía algo suculento para él, como la carne humana, simplemente salía de caza. Colagusano (la rata), el más rápido de todos, corrió tras su amigo, seguido de Canuto (el perro) y Cornamenta (el ciervo). El hombre lobo se detuvo a unos veinte metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, justo en el momento en que se cerraba la puerta. El golpe que produjo la puerta hizo que la cortina dentro de la cabaña ondeara, desvelando a la luz de la vela a dos muchachas con la túnica del colegio que, al parecer, habían ido a visitar al guardabosques y volvían al castillo. Cornamenta y Canuto sintieron que sus corazones daban un vuelco al reconocer quienes eran: Lily y Hermione.

El licántropo aulló fuertemente antes de iniciar una carrera hacia donde estaban Lily Hermione, que miraron aterradas al hombre lobo. El perro y el ciervo se abalanzaron hacia su amigo y consiguieron atraparle antes de que se acercara a las dos chicas. Lunático, totalmente enloquecido, intentó escapar de sus perseguidores, pero Canuto le mordió una pata. El licántropo aulló, esta vez de dolor, y le pegó un zarpazo al perro, hiriéndole en un costado. El perro gimoteó un poco y oyó el grito que dio Hermione al ver la pelea. Canuto miró a la chica, que lo miraba totalmente asustada por la visión del hombre lobo. Lily, mas asustada aún, tiraba del brazo de Hermione para que corriera hacia el castillo. Justo antes de que aparatara la mirada, Canuto vio como la puerta de la cabaña se abría de golpe y salía Hagrid, armado con su ballesta.

-ENTRAD EN CASA, YA- ordenó.

Canuto suspiró aliviado al ver que las chicas se ponían a salvo en casa de Hagrid, pero ahora había un peligro mayor: la ballesta. Hagrid no sabía, nadie lo sabía, que Remus era el licántropo que había allí, con lo cual podría herirle con una flecha si llegaba a abalanzarse sobre él, algo más que probable. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente en busca de Colagusano hasta que lo encontró. Con un rápido gesto de la cabeza señaló hacia el guardabosques. Colagusano asintió y echó a correr hacia Hagrid mientras Canuto corría a ayudar a Cornamenta a arrastrar a Lunático al Bosque Prohibido.

Colagusano corrió hacia Hagrid y, con agilidad, consiguió colarse dentro de los pantalones del guardabosques. Una vez allí clavó sus uñas en la puerna y comenzó a subir. Hagrid se paró súbitamente en su carrera y empezó a golpearse en la pierna para sacar al animal que se había metido dentro. Colgusano subía y bajaba por la pierna del pobre Hagrid y solo salió de la pernera del pantalón cuando dejó de oír los ladridos de Canuto y el cerrar de las quijadas de Lunático.

Una vez libre, Colagusano se internó en el bosque en busca de sus amigos. Los encontró en un claro del bosque donde solían ir. Sirius, con el costado sangrando, estaba de pié sobre sus patas traseras y tenía inmovilizado a Remus sujetándole el cuello con sus fauces mientras James utilizaba los cuernos para tumbarlo en el suelo. Peter tocó en la pata a James para avisarle que ya estaba allí. James asintió en señal de reconocimiento. Estaba agotado.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Lunático se tranquilizó lo bastante como para permitirle andar solo. Para entonces ya había pasado gran parte de la noche y los tres animagos decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlo de vuelta a la Casa de los Gritos, para evitar que atacara a nadie más. Les costó lo que quedaba de noche lograrlo, ya que Sirius estaba bastante debilitado por la pérdida de sangre. Una vez en la Casa de nuevo Cornamenta obligó a Lunático a subir las escaleras y se encerró con él en la habitación. Canuto se tiró en el piso de abajo, gimoteando, mientras Colagusano miraba a todos lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Por fin, unos minutos después, la noche se acabó y empezó a salir el sol. El licántropo de la habitación de arriba empezó a aullar de dolor y a darse golpes contra las paredes hasta que, de repente, se calló. Un cuerpo mas menudo que el de un licántropo cayó en el suelo del piso de arriba en medio de gritos débiles de dolor.

-Tranquilo, Remus, ya está. Todo está bien- se oyó la voz de James, tranquilizando a Remus.

-¿Eran… eran…?- preguntó Remus entre sollozos.

-Sí- confirmó James- Eran Hermione y Lily.

-¿Qué… qué hacían… allí?

-No sé.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Remus.

-Tiene un corte un poco profundo, pero los ha tenido peores.

Remus gimió.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Peter, ya transformado en humano.

Sirius cerró los ojos un momento y se transformó en humano de nuevo. Peter se agachó para examinar las heridas.

-Has perdido mucha sangre, pero no es muy profunda- dictaminó.

-Que consuelo- masculló Sirius.

James bajó de las escaleras y se acercó a su amigo. Estaba muy pálido y tenía un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Te encuentras bien como para caminar?- preguntó.

-Si no hay más remedio- sonrió Sirius.

-La señora Pomfrey está a punto de llegar- avisó Peter.

-Pues vámonos.

Les costó, pero consiguieron llegar los tres hasta el otro lado del pasadizo del Sauce boxeador y entrar en el castillo antes de que llegara la enfermera. Subieron a la Sala Común sin que nadie les viera, ayudados por la capa de invisibilidad de James, y subieron a la habitación. Una vez allí James soltó lo que todos llevaban pensando esa noche.

-¿Qué carajo hacían ellas allí, precisamente esta noche?


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34.

SÉ QUE ME HA QUEDADO UN POCO CORTO, PERO ES QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE ME FALTA INSPIRACIÓN. VOY A TOMARME UNA TABLETA ENTERA DE CHOCOLATE A VER SI SE ME PASA, QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUE ES EL REMEDIO PARA TODO. JAJAJAJA. BESOS

El licántropo aulló fuertemente antes de iniciar una carrera hacia donde estaban Lily Hermione, que miraron aterradas al hombre lobo. El perro y el ciervo se abalanzaron hacia su amigo y consiguieron atraparle antes de que se acercara a las dos chicas. Lunático, totalmente enloquecido, intentó escapar de sus perseguidores, pero Canuto le mordió una pata. El licántropo aulló, esta vez de dolor, y le pegó un zarpazo al perro, hiriéndole en un costado.

-NO-gritó la castaña al ver cómo herían a Sirius.

El perro gimoteó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

Lily, asustada, tiraba del brazo de Hermione para que corriera hacia el castillo. En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe y salió Hagrid, armado con su ballesta.

-ENTRAD EN CASA, YA- ordenó.

-Vamos, vamos- susurró Hermione a su amiga.

A pesar de que sabía que el licántropo que tenía delante era Remus, era peligroso permanecer en el mismo sitio que él, por lo que empujó a Lily para que entraran a toda prisa a la cabaña. No tuvo que repetírselo muchas veces, ya que la pelirroja corrió a la cabaña sin rechistar y cerró la puerta nada más entrar Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios hace un hombre-lobo en los terrenos del colegio?- preguntó Lily con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y una mano sobre el corazón.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. No podía decirle a Lily la verdad, ya que era un secreto que no le pertenecía a ella. Remus era el que tenía que decidir si le confiaba el secreto de su licantropía a la chica y ella no quería traicionar su confianza revelándoselo.

-¿Se ha ido ya?

Hermione se asomó a la ventana de la cabaña y vio que Remus, Sirius y James ya no estaban a la vista. Hagrid estaba a pocos pasos de la cabaña pero hacía cosas muy raras: se daba palmetazos con ambas manos en la pierna izquierda, como si quisiera sacar algo de la pernera del pantalón.

-Sí, ya se ha ido.

Lily se desplomó en una de las sillas de la casita, al lado de donde estaba Hermione.

-Cuando llegué a Hogwarts recuerdo que me dijeron que en el Bosque Prohibido había hombres-lobo, pero cuando crecí dejé de creerlo. Al parecer era verdad- dijo Lily. Como Hermione no contestaba la miró- ¿Mione? ¿Estás?

-Perdona- dijo ella, sentándose ella también- todavía estoy un poco aturdida.

-Normal- dijo Lily, sonriendo un poco- Tú… ¿crees que un alumno o profesor sea un licántropo?

Por fortuna para Hermione, en ese momento la uerta se abrió con un portazo, dando paso a un Hagrid que estaba farfullando no sé qué de unos pantalones, muy enojado.

-¿Hagrid?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Y el licántropo?

-Se fue- contestó él- Desapareció en el bosque antes de que pudiera darle alcance.

Hermione suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces, no te atacó a ti tampoco ¿verdad?- preguntó Lily.

-No, no me hizo nada- contestó Hagrid mientras guardaba la ballesta- Por suerte- miró a las dos chicas y dijo- Siento mucho haber hecho que estéis fuera del castillo cuando un hombre-lobo estaba suelto. No sabéis lo culpable que me siento-se disculpó mientras se desplomaba en una silla él también, haciendo que crujiera.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, Hagrid- le dijo Hermione- Piensa que tú no tienes la culpa de que haya aparecido, no podías saberlo.

-Ya…- sollozó él tras su pañuelo de lunares- Pero si os hubiera pasado algo no hubiera podido con la culpa…

-Te repito que no tienes nada de lo que disculparte ¿verdad, Lily?- dijo Hermione.

-Es verdad, Hagrid. Tranquilízate- contestó Lily.

-Mañana mismo voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore para contarle esto- sentenció Hagrid, hipando.

-¿Qué dices?- se escandalizó Hermione- Si le dices eso te despedirá.

-Es lo que merezco- dijo él.

-Mira, Hagrid- dijo Lily con voz firme- Tú no le vas a decir nada. Es verdad que nos dijiste que viniéramos a verte para devolverte unas plantas, pero ya está. Tú no tienes la culpa de que un licántropo haya aparecido de la nada y casi nos ataque, y por tanto no tienes responsabilidad de nada. Bueno, sí, de algo tienes responsabilidad: La de tratar de que no nos hiciera daño, la de correr a defendernos. Y si vas a de Dumbledore y le cuentas lo que ha pasado, pagarán justos por pecadores, no sé si me explico.

-Pero…- balbuceó el hombre- ¿y si el licántropo vuelve a aparecer?

-Bueno…- dijo Hermione- si vuelve a aparecer entonces ya se lo cuentas. Pero le dices que es la primera vez que lo ves y así tu trabajo no peligrará.

Hagrid las miró muy agradecido.

-Muchas gracias, chicas- dijo Hagrid- Aunque lo que me merezco es que me echen…

-Basta ya, Hagrid- dijo Lily, abrazándole- tú eres un buen hombre y no voy a permitir que un suceso del cual no tienes responsabilidad alguna arruine tu futuro.

Hagrid se les echó a llorar de nuevo. Una vez se hubo calmado (pasó un buen rato) ambas chicas se hicieron un hechizo de invisibilidad y un encantamiento para disipar su olor, cortesía de Hermione. Así si se volvían a encontrar al hombre-lobo, este ni las vería ni las olería. Dejaron la cabaña de Hagrid y fueron avanzando deprisa por los terrenos del colegio. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba el Bosque Prohibido.

-_Espero que Remus esté bien_\- pensó Hermione.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada del castillo cuando ésta se abrió una rendija. Ambas muchachas detuvieron su avance cuando vieron que del castillo salían Dumbledore y la señora Rosmerta, la camarera de las Tres Escobas, en Hogsmeade.

-Muchas gracias por todo- estaba diciendo ella.

-Si volvéis a ver a los mismos mortífagos mandadme aviso de inmediato- dijo Dumbledore, muy serio.

-Últimamente no sé qué es lo que pasa, que hay un montón de ataques en Hogsmeade. Siempre ha sido muy tranquilo…

-Son tiempos difíciles- dijo el director.

-No te preocupes, querida, avisaré a la Orden del Fénix y al Ministerio para que investiguen… el asesinato.

-¿Asesinato?- pensó Hermione- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y si Remus…?


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35.

BUENAS TARDES A TODOS.

AQUÍ TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE SEGURO QUE LLEVAIS ESPERANDO MUCHO TIEMPO. JAJAJAJA.

QUIERO AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. MUCHOS BESOS A TOD S.

James, Sirius y Peter llevaban sentados quince minutos esperando para preguntar a las chicas que hacían anoche fuera del castillo, eso sí, con mucho tacto, cuando se abrió la puerta de la Sala Común, dejando a la vista a las chicas. Hermione y Lily estaban ojerosas, cansadas y se las veían muy preocupadas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, chicas?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado, abrazando a Hermione.

-Estáis muy pálidas. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- inquirió James, acercándose un poco a Lily.

-Ayer…- dijo Lily- ayer vimos un hombre-lobo en los terrenos del colegio. Fuimos a devolver una planta a Hagrid y lo vimos.

Los tres chicos se miraron muy serios y luego miraron a Hermione.

-No sabemos quién ha podido ser, pero Lily quiere informar de ello a Dumbledore- dijo Hermione, dando un ligero apretón al brazo de Sirius.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres amigos.

-Hombre, se supone que es lo que hay que hacer ¿no?- dijo Lily, un poco sorprendida por la reacción de los chicos- Si algún alumno, profesor o habitante de Hogsmeade es un licántropo es un peligro para todos los que vivan en Hogwarts o en el mismo Hogsmeade…

-Lily…- interrumpió Hermione, pasándose una mano por los ojos.

-…como ya se vio anoche.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió Peter.

-Anoche, cuando volvíamos al castillo, Dumbledore salía en ese momento con la señora Rosmerta. Ella le estaba diciendo que había habido un asesinato en el pueblo.

-¿Cómo?- dijo casi sin voz James, dejándose caer en una butaca.

Hermione suspiró y empezó a relatar los hechos:

-Anoche hubo un ataque en Hogsmeade, como el que hubo en Halloween. Varios mortífagos atacaron tiendas del pueblo. La gente luchó y, como eran unos 8 atacantes, enseguida se acabó la lucha, pero el problema vino cuando la señora Rosmerta llegó a su negocio y vio que algún tipo de criatura ha atacado a su hermano mayor- en este momento James y Sirius se empezaron a poner pálidos- El Ministerio y la Orden están investigando de qué tipo de criatura se puede tratar, pero aún no se sabe nada. Lo hemos averiguado esta mañana en el periódico.

Peter miraba con la boca abierta a Hermione, mientras que Sirius y James, aún pálidos, se miraban.

-¿Y vosotras creéis que…?- preguntó James.

-Las personas aquejadas de licantropía no son conscientes de sus actos cuando están en forma lupina…

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Sirius- Tú lo sabes. Sabes como es.

-Lo sé, Sirius, ¿pero qué quieres que piense?-estalló ella también- estaba allí, fuera del refugio, suelto y no sabe lo que hace.

-¿Podrías confiar un poco más en él no?

-Le confiaría mi vida, igual que a todos vosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que cuando esté en forma de lobo no sea peligroso.

-¡Calmaos!- gritó James- Ya basta.

Sirius miró a su mejor amigo, enfadado, pero éste le señaló con la cabeza a Lily. La pelirroja les miraba con la boca abierta por la impresión, pasando los ojos de uno a otra con rapidez.

-¿Vosotros sabéis quien es el licántropo?- preguntó.

James, Sirius, Peter y Hermione se miraron y luego bajaron la vista.

-Yo creo que es hora de…- dijo James.

-Sabía que este día llegaría- sentenció Sirius.

-Acompáñanos- dijo Hermione, sonriendo a su amiga con cautela- Te prometo que no pasará nada.

Lily asintió pero les miraba un poco recelosa.

S&amp;H

Sirius encabezaba la procesión que avanzaba hacia la enfermería. Iba un poco ceñudo, pero ya no iba tan rabioso como antes. Hermione lo miraba con cautela, pues sabía que para él era una situación difícil, ya que el licántropo era su amigo y le había sentado mal que ella pudiera suponer que Remus había cometido un asesinato. Pero, tal y como decía la señora Weasley, no se puede saber si lo que te ha despertado en medio de la noche es un lethifold o el viento en la ventana sin haber encendido antes la vela, es decir, sin haberlas comprobado primero.

Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería todos miraron a Lily. James le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Lily, lo que vas a ver ahora es algo que nosotros sabemos desde hace unos años, pero no podíamos revelar a nadie. Por favor, espero que lo entiendas- dijo de manera solemne.

-Abre ya la puerta, por favor- pidió ella, sobrepasada por las circunstancias.

Sirius agarró el pomo de la puerta, entró en la enfermería y los demás lo siguieron. La sala estaba vacía, a excepción de una cama que era la más alejada de la puerta de entrada. La cama estaba con las cortinas echadas, para mantener la privacidad del paciente. En Hogwarts solían estar así, ya que los alumnos, en este tiempo y en el otro, hacían experimentos con hechizos que no siempre salían bien, como aquella vez que Andy Adams acabó con orejas de conejo y cola de gato al probar un hechizo para quitar el acné.

James avanzó hasta la última cama de la enfermería y se asomó a ella. Desapareció unos minutos de la vista de sus amigos y luego asomó la cabeza.

-Podéis acercaros- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro amigos pasaron las cortinas que los separaban y quedaron frente a la cama. En ella estaba sentado Remus.

-¿Remus?- musitó Lily.

Remus sonrió con cansancio e inmediatamente hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué tal estás, Lunático?- preguntó Sirius.

-Mejor-dijo él.

-James ya te lo ha contado ¿verdad?- preguntó Peter.

Remus asintió y miró a Lily.

-Lily, la verdad es que no puedo hacer otra cosa salvo disculparme por no haberte contando lo de mi… enfermedad, salvo pedirte que me escuches y luego decidas.

Lily se sentó sobre la cama de Remus, a sus pies y dijo:

-Tranquilo, Remus, creo que tengo una ligera idea de qué pasó.

-Veras. Cuando yo era pequeño un hombre lobo me atacó. Mis padres intentaron un montón de remedios, pero nada me sanaba. Durante muchos años no parecía haber motivos que me llevaran a pensar que pudiera ir a un colegio con otros niños, hasta que Dumbledore dijo que, si se tomaban las medidas oportunas, podría ir a Hogwarts. Se construyó la Casa de los Gritos de Hogsmeade y un túnel que la conecta con los terrenos del colegio. Allí me llevan cuando hay luna llena para que no ataque a nadie. Para evitar que nadie me encontrara cuando estaba en forma lupina, plantaron en la entrada del túnel el Sauce Boxeador. El resto de los días hacia vida normal y era realmente feliz, pues tenía a mis amigos: Sirius, James y Peter. Aun así, no me atrevía a contarles mi problema, ya que temía que me dejaran. Pero en cuarto año lo averiguaron y…- Remus sonrió a sus amigos.

-¿Y?- preguntó Lily.

-Decidieron ayudarme en mis transformaciones, para que fueran menos dolorosas- Lily y Hermione arquearon una ceja- Estudiaron para convertirse en animagos.

Lily jadeó, asombrada.

-Pero, pero… si eso es imposible- dijo, mirando a los merodeadores.

Sirius sonrió a Hermione y se transformó en perro. Un precioso y enorme perro negro que desapareció en cuanto Lily abrió los ojos asombrada.

-Peter se transforma en rata y James en ciervo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo conseguisteis, si es muy complicado?

-No creerás que te vamos a revelar todos nuestros secretos, ¿verdad?- sonrió James- La verdad es que la idea de saber que Remus nos necesitaba nos dio más energía para conseguirlo.

-Las transformaciones entonces fueron más llevaderas desde que iban conmigo. Con ellos mi mente era como más humana, como su tuviera más sentidos humanos. Una noche salimos de la casa y merodeamos por el pueblo y los terrenos del colegio. Era una aventura. Sé que no deberíamos haberlo hecho, pero sé que ellos no dejarían que hicieran algo de lo que luego me arrepienta. Y esas aventuras se repitieron… hasta ayer. Cuando os vi en la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid, pensar que os podía haber dañado…- se estremeció.

-No te preocupes, Remus- dijo Hermione- No pasó nada.

-No, Hermione. No tengo excusa. Os podía haber matado. Se lo he dicho a James antes, no quiero que me dejéis salir más de la casa.

Remus paró un poco para tomar aire.

-Lily, sé que debería habértelo dicho antes y créeme que no ha sido por falta de confianza en ti, pero… he vivido toda mi vida viendo que cuando revelaba mi condición la gente huía de mí. Y no quería que eso pasara con vosotros. Sois mis amigos y os aprecio muchísimo. Tampoco te enfades con los demás, ya que ellos respetaron mi decisión.

Lily suspiró. Miró a sus compañeros y, finalmente, sonrió.

-Ya me imaginaba yo algo así.

-Entonces, ¿no te has enfadado?- preguntó James.

-No. No voy a negar que me dolió un poco que todos supierais de la condición de Remus y que no me dijerais nada, pero sé que, de estar en tu situación, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Gracias- dijo Remus, aliviado- Pero que conste que Hermione se enteró en su tiempo. Cuando vino aquí ya lo sabía.

Hermione sonrió a Lily, que se levantó y, con mucho cuidado, abrazó a Remus.

-Eh, eh- protestó James- Remus, a ver esas manos donde van.

Todos se rieron de la ocurrencia de James, pero se quedaron mudos de asombro cuando Lily, tras soltar a Remus, se acercó con decisión a James y lo besó.

-Uy- dijo Sirius.

-Me debes tres galeones, Sirius- sonrió Remus.

-Yo tengo una pregunta- dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué será que todas las confesiones y declaraciones de amor de este grupo siempre ocurren en la enfermería?

Todos rieron de buena gana.


	36. Chapter 36

AVISO: HOY ESTOY ESPECIALMENTE ORGULLOSA DE MI VOCABULARIO EN ESTE CAPITULO. HE USADO PALABRAS QUE NUNCA EN MI VIDA USÉ. JAJAJAJA.

ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MÁS HUMORISTICO QUE LOS ANTERIORES. HE QUERIDO DARLE ESE TOQUE DE HUMOR PORQUE TANTO DRAMA YA CANSA Y EN LA VIDA SIEMPRE SIEMPRE HAY QUE SONREIR. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESE CAMBIO. UN BESOOOO.

POR CIERTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. SOIS LOS MEJORES.

Capítulo 36:

Era sábado por la mañana temprano en Hogwarts. El dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor estaba bañado por una luz anaranjada propia del amanecer, que se colaba por las ventanas. La respiración lenta y acompasada de los muchachos que allí vivían indicaba que estaban dormidos. Hasta que…

-BUENOS Y MARAVILLOSOS DÍIIIIIIIIIIIIAS- gritó la voz de James Potter, muy sonriente, desde la entrada del cuarto de baño- ARRIBA, ARRIBA.

-James- se oyó la voz de Peter- No son ni las ocho de la mañana, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¿No veis que buen día hace? El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, Lily ha accedido a salir conmigo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has puesto así porque Lily ha accedido a salir contigo?- preguntó Sirius, incrédulo- Ni cuando yo empecé con Hermione me puse así.

-Ni cuando Remus empezó con Sarah- corroboró Peter.

-Estoy feliz, feliz- dijo James, saltando a la cama de Sirius- No sabéis cuanto he esperado este momento.

-Pues claro que lo sabemos, amigo- dijo Peter mientras Sirius sacaba a empujones a James de la cama, almohada en mano- Y estamos muy contentos por ti…

-Pero despertarnos un sábado a las ocho de la mañana no tiene perdón de Dios- finalizó Sirius.

James rio y corrió a abrazar a Peter, que se acababa de levantar de la cama. Al abrazarle, le levantó en volandas, por lo bajito que era.

-James ¿te quieres quedar quieto?- gruñó Sirius, levantándose él también de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

James dejó a Peter en el suelo cuando oyeron:

-JAMES CHARLUS POTTER- gritó la voz de un muy enfadado Sirius, que salía del baño con solo una toalla atada a la cintura.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente el aludido- Sabía que este momento iba a llegar, Sirius- añadió al ver a su amigo de esa guisa- pero yo ya tengo novia.

-MUY GRACIOSO- siguió gritando el animago- ¿TE CREES MUY GRACIOSO, VERDAD? ¿Qué TE HE DICHO UN MILLÓN DE VECES?-gritó sacando un bote que había sacado del baño- NO USES MI CHAMPÚ ANTICAIDA CON ACEITES ESENCIALES.

El aludido se echó a reír. Sirius miró con la ceja levantada a Peter, que también se estaba desternillando.

-Y ahora, ¿Por qué carajo os reis?- preguntó, ya un poco más calmado.

-Lo tuyo con tu pelo es un poco preocupante ya ¿eh?- contestó James- Me parece a mí que Hermione en vez de ponerse celosa de las chicas, se va a tener que preocupar por tu pelo- concluyó riéndose a carcajadas.

Sirius rodó los ojos con resignación y se volvió a meter en el baño.

S&amp;H

-JAMES CHARLUS POTTER.

Con ese exabrupto se despertó toda la Sala Común un buen sábado a las ocho de la mañana, incluyendo a las tres chicas de sexto año. Mientras Mary se giró en la cama y metió la cabeza bajo la almohada acordándose de toda la familia de los merodeadores, Lily se sentó en la cama y sonrió a su amiga Hermione que se acababa de levantar para darse una ducha que la espabilara.

-Buenos días- susurró Lily para no provocar la ira de Mary, que tenía un humor pésimo por la mañana temprano.

-Buenos días- sonrió Hermione, revolviéndose el pelo y estirándose.

-¿Has pasado una mala noche?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Un poco- confesó ella- La verdad es que me ha tenido en vilo la mayor parte de la noche la impotencia de no saber qué ha sido lo que ha matado al hermano de la señora Rosmerta.

-Ya, es normal- dijo Lily, un poco seria- ¿Tienes idea de que haya podido ser?

-No, la verdad es que no- contestó ella suspirando cansinamente. Luego sonrió mirando las ojeras de su amiga- Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que tus ojeras no son por lo mismo que las mías- dijo, pícara.

Para alegría de Hermione, Lily se sonrojó.

-No, no fue por eso-confesó.

-James, ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione.

-Es que… ha cambiado tanto en todo este tiempo que… me da miedo que vuelva a ser el de antes ahora que ha conseguido su objetivo.

-Lily, créeme. Tú sabes de dónde vengo- miró a Mary, para asegurarse de que estaba dormida- Allí aprendí ciertas cosas y puedo decirte que James te quiere sinceramente. Ahora, con tu permiso, voy al baño.

Ni bien acabó de decir esas palabras cuando oyeron un golpecito en la ventana de su dormitorio.

-Venga ya ¿en serio?- protestó Mary desde la cama.

-Mary, tranquila, que humor- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la ventana y dejaba entrar a la lechuza.

Ésta, una vez dentro, se sacudió las plumas y entregó la carta a una sorprendida Hermione. Cuando la lechuza salió y hubo cerrado la ventana, abrió la carta.

_11:00 am. Me encantan las plumas de azúcar._

Lily la miró interrogante.

-El profesor Dumbledore me pide que pase un momento a las 11 por su despacho, porque mis padres han llamado preocupados por lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade- se inventó sobre la marcha, debido a Mary.

-Oh- dijo solamente la pelirroja.

-Ahora sí, me voy a arreglar- dijo ella.

Una hora después las dos amigas bajaron a la Sala Común para el desayuno. Allí se encontraron a los tres merodeadores, pues Remus aún seguía en la enfermería a causa de sus heridas.

-Buenos días- dijeron ellos.

Hermione rodó los ojos al ver como se abalanzaban Lily y James el uno sobre el otro, un gesto que se le había pegado de Sirius.

-Por favor, que vamos a ir a desayunar- protestó Sirius.

-Tú calla, que nosotros tuvimos que aguantaros cuando empezasteis- dijo James, rodeando los hombros de Lily y echando a andar.

-Nosotros fuimos muy discretos- discrepó él.

-Ejem, mejor no demos detalles- dijo James, sonriente- Pero recuerdo unos calcetines míos, una lavadora y cierta parejita en la lavandería.

Todos rieron al ver a la parejita colorada. Al llegar al Comedor se sentaron todos juntos y rieron, charlaron e hicieron alguna bromita ajenos a las miradas que provocaban. Unas eran de envidia y otras de ternura al ver a un grupo de amigos que están tan unidos.

A eso de las 10:45 salieron del Gran Comedor todos juntos y acompañaron a Hermione hasta la estatua de la gárgola por la que se accedía al despacho del director.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?- preguntó Sirius.

-No, a lo mejor va para largo- contestó Hermione.

-Bueno, te esperamos en la biblioteca, sección de Encantamientos- dijo Lily.

Hermione se volvió hacia la estatua mientras en el pasillo se perdían las quejas de los merodeadores ante la perspectiva de pasar todo el día en la dichosa biblioteca y dijo la contraseña.

-Plumas de azúcar.

La gárgola la dejó acceder a las escaleras, arriba de las cuales estaba el despacho. Llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver en el despacho a Alastor Moody además de a Dumbledore.

-Alastor, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo ella, muy contenta.

-Bien, bien, ahí vamos- dijo Moody.

-Hermione, te he mandado llamar por un motivo. Ese ataque a Hogsmeade hace dos días es un suceso trágico por la muerte de Charles, el hermano de Rosmerta- dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

-Hemos examinado el cadáver- continuó Alastor- y esas heridas no parecen hechas ni con magia y parecen provocadas por el ser humano, sino por algún tipo de bestia.

-¿Y sabéis si hay alguna pista en el Ministerio?- preguntó la chica.

-No, de momento no- corroboró Dumbledore- Pero tengo una teoría.

Hermione sonrió. Siempre que Dumbledore tenía una teoría, por rocambolesca que fuera, se cumplía.

-Pero antes de sugerirla, quiero tu opinión.

-Por supuesto- accedió ella.

-¿Voldemort en algún momento se sirvió de otras criaturas mágicas para llegar al poder?- preguntó muy serio.

-Sí, la verdad es que usó, o usara, gigantes, dementores, licántropos…- enumeró la chica.

-¿Y…?- dudó Dumbledore- ¿Usó inferis?

Los inferis eran cadáveres reanimados mediante artes oscuras. Hermione había oído hablar de ellos e incluso recordaba haber leído algo acerca de ejércitos de inferis.

-Leí sobre ello. Creó un ejército de inferis en algún momento- afirmó Hermione.

Alastor se derrumbó en la silla frente a la del director.

-Lo sabía- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Cree que ha sido un inferí?

-Apostaría a que sí- dijo Dumbledore- Solo puedo hacer conjeturas pero… podría apostar a mi fénix a que utilizaron a alguien a quien Charles conocía, o por lo menos, que él supiera que estaba muerto, pues el horror que hay en su cara… es estremecedor.

Hermione se estremeció ante la idea.

-Bueno, con tu afirmación de que Voldemort ha utilizado inferis en el pasado, voy a escribir al ministro para avisarle y a convocar una reunión de urgencia en el Ministerio. ¿Te importaría venir conmigo como asesora?- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió ella- Pero, señor…

-Tienes razón, diculpame- dijo Dumbledore, tomando la pluma- Creo que confio tanto en tu conocimiento que no puedo evitar pedirlo.

-Es un honor para mí, señor, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Estoy de incognito- explicó Hermione, sonriente.

-Pues entonces- dijo Dumbledore con un guiño de ojos- creo que ya es hora que te reúnas con tus amigos.

-Gracias- contestó Hermione antes de salir por la puerta.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37:

El mes de mayo llegó y, de su mano, el calor empezó a llegar a Hogwarts. Los estudiantes, entre tanto, no podían disfrutarlo mucho, pues los temidos exámenes estaban a punto de llegar, por tanto, en vez de tumbarse al sol, tenían que encerrarse en la biblioteca para estudiar. Por si eso no fuera bastante incentivo para desear que las semanas pasen deprisa, Dumbledore había hecho un anuncio un poco especial en los tablones de anuncios de las diferentes Casas:

_Con motivo del fin del curso académico,_

_el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería presenta_

_su I Concurso de baile._

_Aquellos estudiantes que deseen participar,_

_deben comunicarlo a su jefe de Casa._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Desde que se pusieron esos carteles, todo Hogwarts era un hervidero de rumores y de expectación de saber quién se iba a presentar, con que canción… etc. Y lo que era más importante, si alguno de los legendarios merodeadores se iba a presentar.

Aunque James, Sirius, Remus y Peter no quisieron decirlo en público, ellos sí que se querían presentar, junto con Hermione y Lily, al concurso. Aunque quedan para ensayar de vez en cuando, tienen muy poco tiempo para ello, pues tienen los exámenes y han de estudiar.

-Odio decir "os lo dije"- dijo Lily, divertida, el día antes del comienzo de los examenes- Pero os lo dije, que había que estudiar con más tiempo…

-Eso le quita la emoción al asunto, Lily- dijo Sirius, sentado junto a Hermione, en la Sala Común.

-Ya, pero ahora os estáis dando un atracón a estudiar- sonrió Hermione.

James se llevó un dedo a los labios y chistó para que se hiciera el silencio. Hermione y Lily se miraron arqueando las cejas, pero no dijeron nada. Era inútil intentar razonar con ellos en cuestiones de estudio.

La hora de la cena llegó pronto y bajaron al Gran Comedor. Esa noche el ambiente era un poco tenso, debido a que al día siguiente todos los cursos empezaban las pruebas, pero de todos los estudiantes, aquellos que eran de quinto y séptimo curso eran los que estaban más callados o irascibles.

-Recuerdo cuando estaba quinto año, que estuve dos semanas sin hablar con nadie de lo nerviosa que estaba por el TIMO- recordó Lily.

-Ya, yo estaba casi al borde de un colapso nervioso- sonrió Hermione.

Remus y James negaron con la cabeza.

-Tenéis que aprender a no tomaros la vida tan en serio- dijo James- Ya sabéis, aprender a relajaros.

-De los resultados de esos exámenes dependía nuestro futuro, James- dijo una exasperada Lily.

Remus, Sirius, Peter y Hermione rodaron los ojos y se sentaron cansinamente. Aunque era obvio (sobre todo en el caso de James) de que se querían muchísimo, James y Lily a veces protagonizaban escenas de discusión en la Sala Común, debido a su disparidad de opiniones y a la fuerza del carácter de ambos, pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose, frecuentemente con un buen beso y palabras tan cariñosas que, según Sirius, le producían caries.

-Yo lo único que digo es que estudias y te preocupas por los exámenes demasiado. Hay otras cosas mas interesantes además de los libros.

Lily le miró con los ojos como platos, al igual que Hermione y Remus.

-Ahí estoy de acuerdo con James- dijo Sirius- Está en Quidditch, el aire libre, el campo… estoy yo.

Las chicas rieron mientras el animago se llevaba una colleja por parte de James.

-Y ahí va todo su ego- sonrió Remus, riendo.

Cenaron entre risas y bromas y se levantaron en cuanto terminaron. Lily y Remus tenían una reunión con los otros prefectos y los premios anuales, por lo que se marcharon en seguida. Por su parte, Peter había quedado con una admiradora suya (Pobre chica, susurró Sirius cuando se enteró) y James tenía que terminar de estudiar un tema de Encantamientos. Sirius y Hermione se miraron y él dijo:

-Oye, Mione, ¿te parece si vamos a practicar la canción del concurso?

-Claro- dijo ella, sonriente- ¿a la sala de los menesteres?

Hermione había descubierto que los merodeadores conocían la existencia de la Sala cuando las condujeron a ella y a Lily con la intención de practicar la canción que iban a bailar los seis juntos.

Sirius asintió y fueron tomados de la mano hasta el séptimo piso frente al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado. Al llegar allí ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo de arriba abajo repitiendo para sí: Queremos una sala donde practicar a bailar. Al pasar por tercera vez frente a la pared desnuda abrieron los ojos y allí vieron que se había materializado una puerta de madera. En cuanto la abrió el chico, vieron que había tomado la forma de un gran salón de baile, con tocadiscos y radiocasete incluidos.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ello.

Hermione se aproximó al radiocasete e introdujo en él una cinta en la que se leía: Frank Sinatra. Pasó las canciones rápidamente hasta la pista número siete. En el silencio que reinó en la sala hasta que empezó a sonar la música Hermione se acercó hasta Sirius y se detuvo a medio metro de él.

Cuando empezó la música, Sirius tomó la mano de Hermione y, subiéndola por encima de su cabeza, hizo que la chica lo rodeara. A continuación la tomó de la cintura y se pusieron como en posición de bailar vals.

Strangers in the night, exchanging glances  
Wondering in the night; what were the chances?  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y otro adelante antes de soltar su mano derecha de la izquierda de Sirius y girar su cuerpo hacia la derecha y Sirius hacia su izquierda. A continuación volvió a tomar la mano izquierda de su pareja con su derecha, soltando la mano derecha de Sirius que tenía sujeta con su zurda y girando su cuerpo a la derecha.

Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in your smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart told me I must have you

La chica soltó ambas manos de Sirius y mientras giraba los hombros se inclinaba hacia él mientras Sirius arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás, manteniendo siempre la misma distancia entre ambos. Al poco, fue el turno de Hermione de doblarse hacia atrás mientras Sirius se inclinaba hacia ella. Sirius tendió la mano en un gesto rápido y Hermione, igualmente deprisa, la tomó. El muchacho tiró de su mano hacia él y ella giró hasta quedar pegada a él con su brazo alrededor de ella.

Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello, little did we know  
Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away 

Sirius hizo girar a Hermione un par de veces más mientras ella empezaba a sonreír porque se mareaba un poco con tanta vuelta.

And ever since that night, we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right for strangers in the night

Con los últimos pasos del baile, Hermione quedó enfrente de Sirius y, a la altura del pecho del chico, entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos durante un segundo, quedando muy cerca, muy cerca sus rostros. Parecía que iban a besarse. Con el último acorde de la canción Hermione giró la cara hacia donde se suponía que estaba el público y sonrió.

-Vaya, creo que está bien así ¿no crees?- preguntó ella.

-Creo que sí- sonrió Sirius- A los demás les va a dar un sincope cuando nos vean.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Repetimos?

-A sus órdenes, señora- dijo él, cuadrándose como un militar.

-Señorita- corrigió ella, sonriendo.

-Bueno, de eso me encargaré en su momento- dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione se puso mas roja que la grana con el comentario y apartó la mirada. A continuación carraspeó y dijo:

-Pues venga, vamos a repetir- dijo en un murmullo.

Siguieron practicando la canción hasta que llegaron las diez y media de la noche, hora en la que se dirigieron a la Sala Común, pues su toque de queda empezaba a las once de la noche. Durante todo el camino Hermione estuvo muy callada, por lo que, al llegar al pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la dama gorda, Sirius le interpeló:

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?- dijo Sirius.

Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-No.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan callada? Normalmente hablamos más de camino.

-Pues… es que estoy cansada.

-¿Es por lo que dije en la Sala de los Menesteres?- preguntó él, preocupado. Lo había dicho por impulso, pero no había pensado en las consecuencias.

-Sirius, yo…

Por fortuna, en ese momento entraron en el pasillo Lily Remus, que venían de la reunión de prefectos.

-Hey, chicos, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Remus.

-Bien- respondió Hermione, mirando a Sirius con un gesto que indicaba que luego hablarían.

Sirius la miró bastante inquieto, pero se forzó en mirar a sus amigos y sonreírles.

-Hemos estado practicando la canción del concurso- resumió.

-Genial- sonrió Lily- ¿Y que tal va?

-Muy bien- contestó el moreno.

Lily les miró, suspicaz, antes de decir:

-¿Entramos?

Sus tres amigos asintieron y entraron el Sala Común, entonces abarrotada, y se reunieron con James y Peter. Estuvieron allí un rato hasta que Hermione, agotada por las emociones del día y por el intenso estudio, dijo que se subía a dormir.

-Ahora mismo te acompaño- dijo Lily, mientras se inclinaba hacia James.

Hermione se volvió hacia Sirius y lo abrazó.

-Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?- susurró en su oreja.

-Vale- respondió él.

-Pero no te preocupes, que no me pasa nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Menos alegre de lo normal, sí, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Sirius asintió mientras miraba a las chicas desaparecer por las escaleras que daban a sus dormitorios.

Unos minutos después…

-¿Qué Sirius dijo queeeeeee?- preguntó Lily, sentada a los pies de la cama de Hermione.

-Si, como lo oyes.

-¿Y tú que dijiste?

-Nada, me puse rojísima, pero no dije nada. Me ha visto que estoy más seria de lo normal y se ha preocupado. Pobrecito mío- sonrió a su pesar.

Lily aguardó unos minutos más para dejar que Hermione pusiera en orden sus pensamientos y le dijera porque había reaccionado así.

-Me… sorprendió mucho que Sirius tuviera esos pensamiento respecto a nosotros.

-Normal, chiquilla- dijo Lily.

-Mañana hablaré con él y le aclararé todo. Eso si no les dá un síncope por los exámenes.

Las dos rieron, divertidas, antes de meterse en la cama.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38:

Cuando Hermione y Lily bajaron las escaleras a la mañana siguiente, Peter estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y le estaba preguntando la lección de Encantamientos, el examen de esa mañana, a Remus. James y Sirius, mientras tanto, se dedicaban a lanzarse una pelota de ténis, como si fuesen jugadores de béisbol.

-Buenos días- saludaron las chicas.

-Buenos días- respondieron ellos antes de salir todos juntos por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Sirius y Hermione se rezagaron un poco de sus amigos, que iban hablando del examen.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?- preguntó Sirius a su novia.

-Bien, Sirius- contestó ella, sonriendo- Ya te dije que no me pasaba nada. Es solo que, al decir eso de… casarnos… pues me pilló por sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar- se explicó Hermione.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Sirius.

-Además, por otra parte- continuó Hermione- Aún somos demasiado jóvenes, tenemos dieciséis años, estamos empezando…

-Lo sé, Mione, lo sé- dijo él, tranquilizándola- Lo dije por impulso, por relajarnos un poco. Sé que aún es demasiado pronto.

-¿Qué pasó con tu lema de vida?- sonrió Hermione.

Sirius sonrió y dijo:

-¿Cuál? ¿Quién tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro?

-No- Hermione negó con la cabeza- Carpe Diem. Vive el momento.

-Tienes razón. Lo que tenga que ser será- concluyó Sirius sentádose en el banco con sus amigos.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar se reunieron con los demás alumnos de su curso para el examen. Ese día tenían por la mañana el teórico de Encantamientos, seguido del práctico y por la tarde el teórico de Transformaciones y todos estaban nerviosos. En un momento dado, mientras Remus le explicaba a Peter cómo llevar a cabo el hechizo de aguamenti, Hermione miró hacia un grupo de gente que, al contrario del resto, no hablaba ni se relacionaba con nadie. Entre ese grupo estaban Regulus Black, hermano de Sirius, Narcissa Black, Marjorie O'Connor, Severus Snape, Avery, Noot, Zabini y Macnair.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- susurró ella.

Esas mismas personas que estaban allí habían estado a punto de ser reclutados por los mortífagos a principios de curso y, aunque Dumbledore no tenía pruebas de que se hubieran incorporado a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, Hermione estaba segura de que así era. De ahí que, al verles tan callados, lanzándose miradas de soslayo, etc, Hermione sintiera una sospecha tomar forma en su mente.

Mientras los miraba, Regulus Black levantó la vista y la miró. Hermione desvió la mirada al cabo de un segundo, pero le dio tiempo de observar en su rostro, tan parecido al de su hermano, un poco de indecisión, duda y, sobre todo, miedo.

-He de hablar con Dumbledore- pensó, decidida- Puede que no sea nada, pero he de avisarle tras los exámenes de hoy.

-Por favor, chicos, ya podeis ir pasando- se oyó la voz del profesor Flitwikk antes de que se le viera, pues era tan bajito el pobre hombre, que había recibido el apodo de papá pitufo.

Los seis amigos se sentaron en la misma fila de asientos, Hermione entre Sirius y Remus, y les dieron la vuelta a la hoja de preguntas en cuanto recibieron la orden para ello.

Hora y media después todos los alumnos con los que se examinaron habían acabado el exámen teórico, por lo que comenzaron el práctico. El profesor iba llamando a los alumnos de uno en uno mientras el resto esperaba en el pasillo y aprovechaban para practicar un poco. Cuando entró Hermione en el aula ya se habían examinado más o menos la mitad de los alumnos y todos salían con buena cara, por lo que el examen lo realizó con mucha tranquilidad y gracia, lo que le valió un aplauso por parte de su profesor.

-Excelente, señorita Granger. Muy bien- concluyó el profesor, anotando en un papel- Ya puede irse.

Para cuando acabó James, el último de ellos en examinarse, era ya la hora de comer, por lo que se apresuraron a entrar en el Gran Comedor para comer, ya que luego tenían el examen de Transformaciones. Los seis iban muy animados con el examen de Encantamientos, ya que coincidían en que había sido muy fácil. En un momento dado, Hermione miró a la mesa de los profesores y le hizo una señal al director que tenía convenida con él para darle a entender que quería reunirse. Dumbledore asintió y ya Hermione se pudo relajar charlando con sus amigos.

Nada más acabar de comer se fueron a la biblioteca, ya uqe aún faltaba una hora para el examen.

-Menos mal que hoy no tenemos también el examen práctico de Transformaciones, porque ya estoy reventado- se quejó James.

-El día se me está haciendo larguísimo- conincidió Remus.

Hermione miró a Lily levantando una ceja.

-Que quejicas- rezongó Lily.

Hermione rió y a ella se unieron los demás antes de recibir una mirad severa de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, por lo que se callaron y siguieron repasando.

Cuando llegó la hora del examen bajaron de nuevo al aula, donde se reunieron con sus compañeros de curso. Mientras esperaban, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Snape y compañía seguían sin hablar con nadie que no fuera de su propio grupo, lo que la sorprendía.

-¿Hermione?- dijo James al ver a su amiga en las nubes- Ya podemos ir pasando.

-Voy.

El examen de Transformaciones siempre era difícil pero,y aunque contestó a todas las preguntas, este le pareció tremendamente complicado.

-No te preocupes, Mione- la tranquilizó Remus- Si tú suspendes ese examen, yo soy un gusarajo.

-Vaya, Remus, no sabía esa faceta tuya- dijo sarcásticamente la aludida mientras James se reía con ganas.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas- dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius se desperezó en el sillón de la Sala Común donde estaban sentados, a excepción de Peter, y bostezó.

-Por mí me acostaba a dormir ya, pero aún podemos repasar Defensa antes de la cena- dijo el animago.

-Yo no puedo quedarme- se quejó Hermione- Tengo una reunión con Dumbledore.

-¿Y eso?- se interesó Lily.

-Luego os cuento- susurró Hermione.

Se puso en pie y salió de la Sala Común rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez llegó a la entrada de la gárgola, dijo la contraseña (Bertie Bott) y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante- dijo Dumbledore.

-Señor- saludó ella- Espero no molestarle.

-En absoluto- sonrió él- Dime que ocurre.

-Verá señor- empezó Hermione- Hoy, antes de empezar el examen de Encantamientos, he visto a Regulus Black, Narcissa Black, Marjorie O'Connor, Severus Snape, Avery, Noot, Zabini y Macnair. Estaban callados, sin hablar con nadie y parecían preocupados. No tengo ninguna prueba, pero creo que están tramando algo. Algo peligroso.

-La intuición es un arma muy poderosa, Hermione, pero solo con ella no podemos acusar a alguien.

-Lo sé, señor- continuó ella- Tengo la impresión de que va a ocurrir algo y que ellos están por medio.

Dumbledore la miró, pensativo.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es extremar la vigilancia en torno a ellos y evitar así algún tipo de comunicación con Voldemort.

-No será suficiente- se quejó ella.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer más- contestó Dumbledore, apenado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, frustrada. Pensó unos momentos mientras Dumbledore la miraba. Al final levantó la cabeza y lo miró con seriedad.

-Si no le importa, señor- dijo ella- Yo también vigilaré.


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39:

La tensión de los exámenes era tal esos días en Hogwarts que, el día que terminaron, hubo tal alegría en el Gran Comedor que hasta los profesores, en su tarima, hablaban y reían entre ellos. Dumbledore había decidido que el concurso de baile sería al día siguiente de haber acabado los exámenes, para dejarles un día de asueto a sus estudiantes que tanto merecían.

En la mesa de Gryffindor el grupo de merodeadores, Lily y Hermione celebraban el fin de los exámenes con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Brindemos por Slughorn, que puso en el examen práctico la poción para quitar el hipo, que era lo que decíamos que entraría- dijo James en voz alta.

Todos chocaron su copa con la de James mientras reían.

-Mañana pienso dormir hasta mediodía, por lo menos- sentenció Sirius.

-Pues como en vacaciones ¿eh, Canuto?- bromeó Remus.

-Ja. Ja. Ja-rio Sirius.

-Mañana aún hay cosas que hacer- dijo Hermione- Aún queda el concurso de baile.

-Venga, Hermione- dijo Sirius- Hemos acabado los exámenes y se supone que el concurso es para divertirnos, así que… relájate, anda.

-Sirius tiene razón- dijo James- Además, cuanto más relajada bailes, mejor te saldrá el baile.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y terminó su plato de pastel de carne mientras meditaba. Aunque Dumbledore no tenía novedades respecto al tema de los Slytherins e insistía en que se comportaban ejemplarmente, ella seguía convencida de que estaban tramando algo y no bajaba la guardia ni dejaba de vigilarles. Esa actitud compulsiva de Hermione preocupaba sobremanera a Sirius, que sospechaba que su novia tenía una obsesión con los mortífagos nada sana.

-Puede que tengáis razón- dijo ella, pensativa- Estos días he estado… preocupada. Y si Dumbledore no sospecha nada, sus razones tendrá.

-Así se dice- sonrió Lily.

-¡Un brindis por mi novia!- gritó Sirius- ¡Se va a relajar!

Los alumnos que había a su alrededor rieron y alzaron sus copas de oro para brindar por Hermione. La celebración del fin de exámenes duró hasta medianoche, siendo los merodeadores y sus novias los últimos en irse a dormir, agotados.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó con la luz del sol dándole en la cara. Medio dormida aún, miró el reloj y vio que éste marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Miró hacia su derecha y vio que Lily también estaba despierta, desperezándose en la cama.

-Buenos días- susurró Hermione para no despertar a Mary.

-Buenos días- respondió ella- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve.

-Apuesto a que los chicos aún no se han levantado- rio Lily.

-Apostaría a que no.

En efecto, en la habitación de los chicos no hubo movimientos conscientes hasta después de las diez de la mañana. Para cuando por fin bajaron a la sala común, las chicas ya hacía rato que se habían duchado y desayunado.

-Hombre- bromeó Hermione al ver a Sirius bajando de las escaleras- Dichosos los ojos.

\- Muy graciosas- dijo James al ver que Lily también reía.

-Si vierais las caras que tenéis- dijo Lily mientras se sujetaba la barriga entre risas.

-Creo que emplearíamos mejor el día si, en vez de reíros, practicáramos el baile- dijo Remus, sonriendo.

Fueron a la Sala de los menesteres para practicarlos bailes. Primero perfeccionaron el baile que harían los seis juntos, luego el de James y Lily y por último, el de Sirius y Hermione. Al haber pasado tantos ratos libres practicando, los bailes les salieron a la perfección, por lo que marcharon muy contentos a la hora de comer, donde encontraron a sus compañeros. Algunos estaban nerviosos por el baile de esa noche, otros animados y confiados, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que esa noche sería inolvidable.

La tarde se pasó deprisa, por lo que, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era hora de arreglarse para el concurso. Los chicos usarían unos esmóquines negros con la camisa blanca, idea de las chicas. Por otro lado, Lily y Hermione usarían vestidos con largo francés de color verde esmeralda y azul zafiro respectivamente. (El largo francés es aquel que, cuando te pones de rodillas, el borde del vestido roza el suelo).

Cuando las chicas bajaron a la sala común los chicos, que ya estaban esperando, se deshicieron en elogios con ellas, pues estaban muy guapas. Se habían arreglado el cabello en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos y se habían maquillado muy delicadamente.

Una vez hubieron salido de la sala común, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, que era donde tendría lugar la competición. Cuando entraron, vieron que las mesas de las cuatro casas habían desaparecido, dejando un gran espacio para bailar. En la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores estaba el jurado, compuesto por Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Slughorn, Sprout y Flitwick. A eso de las ocho y media de la tarde Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todo el colegio, que se había congregado allí.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa- Queda inaugurado el primer certamen de baile del colegio Hogwarts.

Todo el colegio aplaudió a su profesor.

-El jurado vamos a ir llamándoos por los grupos que habéis apuntado en las listas. Primero llamaremos a aquellos grupos más grandes y por último serán los bailes por parejas e individuales, en caso de haber alguno- explicó Dumbledore.

El jurado llamó en primer lugar a un grupo de nueve personas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Este grupo ejecutó We will rock you con una estupenda coreografía. Los aplausos que recibieron fueron ensordecedores. El siguiente grupo en participar fueron de siete slytherins de cuarto y quinto curso, que bailaron la canción I can´t help it. Este grupo no gustó tanto como el primero, pero aun así tuvieron muchos aplausos. El tercer grupo que actuó fueron el de los merodeadores, Lily y Hermione. En cuanto empezaron los acordes, los seis amigos empezaron a bailar la canción I wanna hold your hands, de los Beatles, con una sincronización perfecta. Cuando terminó la canción parecía que el Gran Comedor se iba a venir abajo con la cantidad de aplausos que recibieron.

Cuando se hubo calmado la multitud, el siguiente grupo saltó a la pista. Los merodeadores, entre tanto, fueron a por bebidas para ellos y para las chicas, pues aún faltaba para que les volvieran a llamar a bailar. Lily y Hermione se quedaron charlando un ratito hasta que se dieron cuenta que los chicos tardaban demasiado en volver con las bebidas. Lily, sonriendo, decidió ir a buscar a los chicos mientras Hermione se quedaba conversando con Amos Diggory, su compañero de proyecto de Herbología y su compañera de baile, una tal Hannah, que al parecer era su novia. Estaban conversando tan entretenidos cuando Remus se presentó a su lado con una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Dónde están el resto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Secuestrados por su club de fans- dijo Remus, pero añadió, ver que fruncía el ceño- Pero Lily se está encargando de ellas, no te preocupes.

Hermione sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la pista de baile, donde había acabado de bailar el cuarto grupo y estaba recibiendo los aplausos del público.

En ese momento se abrieron de golpe las puertas de Gran Comedor y entraron una veintena de magos adultos con los rostros cubiertos por máscaras. Toda la sala se quedó estática durante unos segundos, hasta que alguien gritó:

-MORTIFAGOS.

Hermione corrió hacia el grupo de mortífagos mientras sacaba la varita sin darse cuenta que Remus la seguía de cerca.

-PROTEGO- gritó la chica sin parar de correr, para evitar que una maldición alcanzase a unos alumnos de cuarto curso.

Una vez estuvo a pocos pasos de los mortífagos se giró hacia la multitud de Hogwarts y gritó:

-PROTEGO HORRIBILITUS MALEFICUM- los mortífagos gritaron de asombro al descubrir lo que planeaba hacer Hermione e intentaron pararla, pero Remus, que la seguía de cerca, los paró a todos- NON OCULUS NOSTRO.

De la varita de Hermione salió un rayo de color azul que creó una especie de cristal que llegaba hasta el techo dejando a un lado a los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts y al otro lado a ella, Remus, otros quince estudiantes de sexto y séptimo y a los mortífagos. Una vez la pared de cristal se hubo completado, emitió un brillo intenso que les hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando pudieron abrirlos vieron que las personas que habían quedado al otro lado de la cristalera habían desaparecido de su vista. No podían verlos, ni oírlos, ni alcanzarlos. Uno de los mortífagos soltó un grito de frustración y corrió hacia donde había visto a Dumbledore por última vez antes de que desapareciera de su vista tras el cristal. Cuando llegó a donde estaba el cristal, salió volando hacia atrás, como si un campo de fuerza le impidiera pasar de allí.

Aprovechando la confusión, Remus tiró de su mano hasta una columna que estaba a su derecha, a salvo de los mortífagos.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho con los demás?- preguntó Remus.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, preocupada.

-¿Cómo habrán entrado?- murmuró.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Remus, preocupado, mientras los mortífagos intentaban derribar el cristal que había creado Hermione

-No te preocupes por los demás, están bien. Solo es un hechizo para que no se acerquen los mortífagos. De este lado del cristal no podemos verlos ni oírlos, pero ellos a nosotros sí. Lo he hecho para proteger al máximo de personas posibles- explicó ella.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese hechizo?- preguntó, admirado.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde, Remus- dijo ella deprisa- Ahora creo que lo más importante es encargarnos de los mortífagos.

Remus asintió y, protegido por la columna, empezó a lanzar maleficios hacia los mortífagos. El resto de alumnos que habían quedado atrapados en ese lado del cristal le ayudaron. Hermione, al ser la que más experiencia en batallas tenía, acabó luchando contra tres mortífagos a la vez, uno de ellos Lucius Malfoy, mientras que el resto se apañaban como podían con uno o dos mortífagos.

-EXPELLIARMUS- gritó Hermione apuntando al mortífago de su derecha. La varita salió despedida de la mano del mago, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues un hechizo aturdidor de una alumna de sexto de Ravenclaw lo tumbó enseguida.

-No podrás salirte con la tuya, asquerosa sangre sucia- dijo la voz de Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

-No me digas- rio ella- Yo creo que sí. Mira a tu alrededor.

En efecto, aunque estaban en minoría numérica, los alumnos de Hogwarts parecían estar ganando la batalla. Había más mortífagos en el suelo que alumnos.

Lucius lanzó un grito de frustración y atacó con más ahínco a Hermione, que se encontró en problemas para contener a ambos brujos. Por suerte para ella, Remus llegó corriendo y se hizo cargo de Lucius Malfoy, mientras ella aturdía al su compañero al que reconoció como Rodolfus Lestrange. Hermione miró a su alrededor a ver si alguno de sus compañeros necesitaba ayuda, pero no parecían necesitarla, así que ayudó a Remus con Malfoy, al que acabaron aturdiendo en cinco minutos. Jadeante, Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho intentando recobrar el aliento, mientras Remus sonreía a pesar de todo. Al final parecía que todo iba a salir bien, ya que solo quedaban dos mortífagos en pié y parecían débiles bajo los ataques de tres alumnos. El resto de los combatientes estaban en el suelo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- gritó una voz.

Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre. La última vez que había escuchado esa voz femenina había sido en la Sala de las Profecías del departamento de Misterios, en su tiempo. Era la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Bella?- murmuró Remus, mirando sorprendido a la muchacha, un poco más mayor que él y a la que había conocido una vez que estuvo en Grimmauld Place.

-REMUS- gritó Hermione, apartándole de la trayectoria de un hechizo mandado por Bellatrix.

Remus cayó al suelo mientras Hermione y tres compañeros más se enfrentaban a Bellatrix. Estaba confundido, ya que, y a pesar de saber que la familia Black era partidaria de la causa de Voldemort, nunca creyó que nadie de esa familia acabara como mortífago. Tras unos momentos se recuperó lo bastante como para levantarse del suelo y correr para ayudar a Hermione ya que Bellatrix, magnífica duelista, había aturdido a los tres alumnos que estaban ayudando a Hermione y ahora estaban ambas brujas luchando solas.

-IMPEDIMENTA- gritó Hermione.

-PROTEGO- respondió Bellatrix- Avada…

-NOO- gritó Remus, despistándola. Aun así no consiguió aturdirla y empezaron a luchar los tres hasta que una voz los distrajo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo la voz- Esto no me lo esperaba.

Hermione aprovechó el momento para lanzar un impedimenta a Bellatrix, dejándola paralizada. Solo entonces miró a Remus, que observaba al recién llegado con pánico: Era Voldemort.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40:

¿Esa misma sensación de vacío que se siente cuando estás bajando unas escaleras, crees que se habían acabado pero hay un último escalón? Así se sentía Hermione, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra sus costillas, mirando los ojos rojos de Voldemort. Estaba mirando a los ojos de la persona más despiadada del mundo mágico y, a pesar de todo, del miedo, lo miró con curiosidad, ya que no haber llegado a ver en persona a Voldemort en su tiempo. Era un hombre alto, pálido y ataviado con una sencilla túnica negra. Sus facciones eran las de un hombre de edad madura, atractivo incluso, pero su expresión era… inhumana.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí, que ha dejado incapacitada a mi mejor mortífaga?- preguntó Voldemort en un susurro que se oyó perfectamente en la enorme sala, en apariencia vacía- Hermione… Granger.

Oír su nombre en esa boca de serpiente hizo que Hermione reaccionara. No podía quedarse quieta como un ratoncillo ante una serpiente. Estaba ante el mago más sanguinario de todos los tiempos, la misma persona que asesinaría a sus amigos, el que tratará de matar a Harry cuando tenga un año de edad, el que había destrozado tantas vidas. Estaba luchando por cambiar las cosas y por Merlín bendito que iba a lograrlo.

-Sí, aquí estoy. Dispuesta a vencerte una vez más- replicó ella.

Voldemort soltó una risotada que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Aferró con más fuerza la varita y empezó a moverse hacia él. Voldemort, al ver su movimiento, empezó a moverse el también para dejar siempre la misma distancia entre los dos, creando un círculo perfecto.

-No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya- aseguró la chica- He venido desde muy lejos para acabar contigo.

-Vaya, que honor- dijo Voldemort mordazmente- Una niña intenta matarme.

-Entonces, si no estás preocupado por mi presencia… ¿por qué veo miedo en tus ojos?- susurró Hermione.

Voldemort apretó los dientes con rabia y levantó la varita.

-Avada Kedavra.

-Desmaius- gritó la chica.

Los dos hechizos, al chocar, salieron desviados pero no causaron ningún efecto en los dos combatientes, que ahora luchaban a muerte. A Hermione se había unido Remus, que ayudaba a su amiga en un combate tan desigual.

-Impedimenta- dijo Remus.

-Bombarda- exclamó Hermione, abriendo un boquete en el muro que estaba detrás de su enemigo.

Voldemort estaba en clara desventaja, ya que los dos muchachos que lo combatían tenían una gran habilidad mágica. La chica lo estaba dejando sorprendido, ya que no había visto un potencial mágico así desde… bueno, desde nunca. En ella veía la grandeza que solo había descubierto en sí mismo, una aptitud para la magia increíble.

-¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer?- exclamó Voldemort.

Con un rugido Remus se abalanzó sobre él, lanzando hechizos con una velocidad increíble.

-Crucio- gritó Remus, pero ningún rayo salió de su varita, ya que era un hechizo demasiado poderoso.

-Desmaius- gritó Hermione para ayudar a su compañero.

-Protego- exclamó Voldemort, para protegerse.

A continuación, el señor tenebroso realizó un movimiento con la varita muy rápido que hizo que Remus se llevara la mano al pecho y cayera de rodillas gritando de dolor.

-REMUS- gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia su amigo.

Antes de que llegara a su lado, una cortina de cuchillos cayó sobre ella pero Hermione, sin perder la calma ni dejar de correr, hizo un movimiento de varita que les dio la vuelta e hizo que retornaran a Voldemort, que era el que los había mandado. Aprovechando el momento en que Voldemort hacía desaparecer los cuchillos con otro movimiento de varita, Hermione se inclinó hacia Remus para ver cómo estaba. Al parecer había sido atacado por un hechizo diffindo no verbal, que provocó que le salieran heridas en el pecho, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Te has quedado sin tu amiguito- rió Voldemort, que la observaba.

Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente.

-Acabemos con esto- dijo ella, mirándolo con furia y rápidamente gritó- Expulso.

El hechizo de Hermione pilló a Voldemort, que salió volando por los aires. Cayó de pie a treinta pasos de ella.

-Vaya, vaya, la muchachita se he enfadado- se burló- Crucio.

Hermione se apartó de la trayectoria del hechizo con un salto.

-DESMAIUS- gritó en respuesta- IMPEDIMENTA, DESMAIUS, BOMBARDA.

Los ataque de Hermione, tan fuertes, tan seguidos y pronunciados con tanta rabia y furia, estaban causándole problemas a Voldemort, que no le daba tiempo de defenderse.

-Avada…- dijo en un intento de detenerla.

-FLIPENDO- lo paró ella- EXPELLIARMUS.

Para sorpresa de Voldemort (y de Hermione también), la varita de Voldemort salió volando de la mano de su propietario hacia la chica, que la miraba incrédula. Tenía a Voldemort a su merced y él lo sabía.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo ella esta vez- ¿Quién está ahora bajo mi merced?

Sin su varita en la mano Voldemort no estaba precisamente indefenso, pues él podía hacer pequeños hechizos sin varita, pero sí que veía limitadas enormemente sus capacidades mágicas. Miró a la chica, esa chica que no tenía ni diecisiete años y que lo había dejado indefenso. Le sonreía antes de dar el golpe final. Lo sabía, sabía que estaba a punto de darlo.

Hermione alzó su varita e hizo que su enemigo se alzara del suelo, para evitar que huyera cuando ella le echara la maldición. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Por fin iba a vengar a James y Lily, sus amigos, a Harry, a tantas de las víctimas de Voldemort… iba a cambiar el futuro…

-Avada…- conjuró Hermione mirándole a los ojos mientras lo decía, pero un movimiento detrás de Hermione lo hizo desviar la mirada.

-DESMAIUS- se oyó.

Hermione cayó derrumbada a los pies de Voldemort. Al desmayarse ella, el hechizo que lo mantenía en el aire se rompió y él también cayó al suelo.

-Mi señor, mi señor ¿estáis bien?- dijo la voz de Bellatrix, la que había podido librarse del hechizo impedimenta lanzado por Hermione antes de que apareciera Voldemort.

-Estoy perfectamente, Bellatrix- rezongó él, poniéndose en pie y regresando a ver a Hermione. Por un momento pensó que lo mataría.

-No os preocupéis, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix- La mataré ahora mismo.

-NO- gritó Voldemort- No se te ocurra.

-¿Mi señor?- Bellatrix estaba atónita- Es un miembro de la Orden, cercana a Dumbledore…

-Precisamente- dijo Voldemort- Si la convierto en una de los nuestros puede sernos muy útil.

-¿Una de los nuestros?

-Por supuesto. Será una magnífica bruja. Solo tiene dieciséis años y ya es capaz de vencerme, casi. Tendré una espía en el entorno más cercano a Dumbledore y un guerrero extremadamente poderoso a mi lado en las batallas- Voldemort siguió fantaseando ajeno a las caras de enfado que ponía Bellatrix- En fin, tenemos que irnos, pronto llegarán los aurores. Nos llevaremos a Granger y… sí, también nos llevamos a su amiguito, nos será útil si ella no atiende a razones.

-Como ordenéis, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix.

-Lleva tú al chico- ordenó Voldemort.

Voldemort se agachó y agarró de un brazo a Hermione, desmayada, y se desapareció. A continuación Bellatrix hizo lo mismo con Remus. Solo entonces se deshizo el hechizo de la barrera que creó Hermione durante la batalla y todos los moradores del castillo pudieron salir. Todos iban callados, estupefactos al ver a sus compañeros en tremenda situación. A menudo echaban miradas hacia atrás, donde se oían sollozos. Allí, rodeados de profesores, estaban James, que tenía abrazada a una Lily sollozante, y un pálido Sirius, que miraba hacia donde momentos antes estaba Voldemort con Hermione.


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41:

Figuras borrosas moviéndose a su alrededor. Eso era lo que Sirius Orión Black era capaz de ver desde hacía varias horas. Lo último de lo que fue consciente de ver fue cuando Voldemort, el mago que tenía aterrorizado a todo el mundo mágico, se había llevado a Hermione y a Remus, Merlín sabía adonde. Desde entonces no era capaz de ver, sentir u oír nada, o al menos eso creía, ya que notó un apretón en su hombro derecho dolorido por los golpes emprendidos contra una pared que no supo identificar.

-¿Sirius?- oyó una voz a su espalda- Sirius, tenemos que hablar.

El chico se volvió hacia el origen de la voz mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para aclararse la vista. Quien estaba a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación, era Dumbledore.

-¿Me oyes, Sirius?- dijo el director mirándolo fijamente.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras recordaba la actitud del director cuando Hermione les encerró en esa especie de pared de color azul:

_Sirius corría hacia la pared que Hermione había conjurado unos segundos antes. Como ya hiciera el mortífago anteriormente, intentó atravesar la pared pero ella le expulsó, mandándole hacia atrás. Se dio un buen porrazo contra el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente._

_-¿Estás bien, Canuto?- gritó James._

_Sirius no contestó y, soltándose de los brazos de James, Peter y Lily, corrió hacia la barrera de nuevo, pero esta vez se quedó a unos pasos de ella. A unos treinta pasos de él el director y los profesores lanzaban hechizos hacia la barrera con el fin de deshacerla y enfrentarse a los mortífagos, pero era inútil._

_-¿Pero en que estaba pensando esta chica?- gritó el profesor Slughorn- ¿Cómo ha podido crear esto?_

_-Yo le enseñé ese hechizo- Dijo Dumbledore. Estaba serio y muy furioso por la entrada de los mortífagos en su escuela- Se lo enseñé por si alguna vez se encontraba en una situación en la que hubiera de proteger a un número grande de gente._

_-Maldita sea, este no es momento de explicaciones, Albus- gritó la profesora McGonnagall- Los únicos que hay defendiendo el castillo son alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Hay que avisar al Ministerio._

_-Minerva, he puesto medidas de seguridad por si pasaba esto. En cuanto gente con la marca tenebrosa grabada en el antebrazo han pasado las puertas del castillo se ha activado una alarma en el Ministerio. Tienen que estar a punto de llegar. Ojala lleguen a tiempo._

_Del otro lado del cristal había comenzado la lucha alumnos contra mortífagos. Le bastó echar una mirada a su alrededor para confirmar que sus compañeros y profesores maldecían tanto como él la barrera mágica que les impedía entrar en la lucha y ayudar a sus compañeros. Aun así las fuerzas estaban bastante igualadas e incluso parecía que iban a vencer los alumnos de Hogwarts. Cuando Hermione hizo una pausa para tomar aliento Sirius, que no dejaba de observarla, sintió que se aflojaban los músculos en tensión de su espalda. Solo quedaban unos pocos mortífagos en pie y tanto Hermione como Remus estaban sin luchar en esos momentos. El alivio general era palpable hasta que…_

_-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?_

_-Merlín, no- susurró Sirius._

_Bellatrix, su prima mayor, había entrado en el Gran Comedor hecha una furia. Su pelo largo y negro flotaba a su alrededor como un aura mientras enarbolaba la varita. Durante su infancia en común nunca le tuvo especial cariño, pero desde que se unió a los mortífagos la odiaba con toda su alma._

_-¿Esa no es tu prima?- susurró Peter._

_-Ay, madre- dijo James mientras abrazaba a Lily, completamente asustada por la suerte de sus amigos._

_-REMUS- gritó Hermione. Sirius giró la cabeza con brusquedad justo a tiempo de ver a Remus y Hermione cayendo para evitar un hechizo de Bella._

_A continuación Hermione se levantó y, junto con los tres compañeros que quedaban en pie, se batió en duelo con Bellatrix. Los compañeros de Hermione duraron poco ante los ataques de Bellatrix, pero Hermione aguantó y atacaba con precisión a su oponente._

_-Madre mía- se oyó murmurar a Dumbledore- Aguanta._

_Bellatrix levantó la varita en un momento dado y gritó:_

_-Avada…_

_-NOO- gritaron a la vez James, Lily, Sirius y Remus._

_El gritó de Remus despistó a Bellatrix, pero el duelo continuó, esta vez con Remus ayudando a su amiga._

_-Oh, Dios mío. No puede ser…- se oyó a Lily, que hablaba a gritos e intentaba alejarse de James y atravesar la barrera._

_-Lily, para- intentó tranquilizarla James._

_-NO, ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ- gritó ella, desesperada._

_Todos los presentes miraron a Lily como si estuviera loca, sin entenderla, hasta que escucharon una voz fría como el hielo._

_-Vaya, vaya, esto no me lo esperaba._

_Dumbledore giró con una velocidad sorprendente y miró a través del cristal con los ojos abiertos por el susto. Sirius miró al hombre que estaba de pie ante las puertas del Gran Comedor y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione lo miraba y temblaba de pánico. Era Voldemort, se dio cuenta mientras un terror helado le bajaba por la garganta hasta llegar al estómago. Hermione y Remus estaba solos con él._

_-Tom- murmuró Dumbledore mientras se alejaba del cristal._

_-¿Qué vas a…?- empezó a preguntar Slughorn, pero no pudo acabar, ya que Dumbledore había comenzado a atacar la pared de cristal con un montón de hechizos. No sabía cuáles eran, pero encerraban un gran poder. Podía sentirlo. Dejándose llevar por el miedo y la desesperación, Sirius se unió a su director en lanzar hechizos contra la pared, pero ésta absorbía todos los hechizos sin desvanecerse. Agotado, paró un rato después para tomar aliento. Al mirar por la ventana pudo ver que Remus y Hermione luchaban contra Voldemort y que justo en ese momento Remus era derribado por un hechizo._

_-REMUS- gritó Hermione, arrodillándose a su lado tras escapar de una lluvia de cuchillos. Al parecer estaba vivo, ya que Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero eso no hizo que dejara de luchar. Se puso en pie de un salto y volvió a atacar al Señor Tenebroso. _

_Todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la batalla que tenía lugar al otro lado de la barrera, tanto que Dumbledore había dejado de lanzar hechizos contra ella. Sirius solo deseaba que llegara la gente del Ministerio y que terminara con Voldemort, pero Hermione lo sorprendió con su destreza desarmando a Voldemort. Todos los que estaban al otro lado soltaron un grito de asombro y abrieron los ojos como platos._

_-Pero… pero…- balbuceaba McGonnagall- nadie… nadie._

_-Acaba con él- ordenó Dumbledore, fuera de sí, completamente en tensión y olvidándose de que ella no podía oírle._

_-Avada…- conjuró Hermione ante la expectación de sus compañeros._

_-DESMAIUS- se oyó._

_Hermione cayó derrumbada a los pies de Voldemort. Al desmayarse ella, el hechizo que lo mantenía en el aire se rompió y él también cayó al suelo mientras Bellatrix, la ejecutora del hechizo, se levantaba ante los gritos de frustración y furia de los alumnos y profesores._

_-Mi señor, mi señor ¿estáis bien?- dijo Bella._

_-Estoy perfectamente, Bellatrix- rezongó él, poniéndose en pie y regresando a ver a Hermione. _

_-No os preocupéis, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix- La mataré ahora mismo._

_-NOOOOOO- gritó todo el lado de la barrera._

_-NO- gritó Voldemort- No se te ocurra. _

_-¿Qué?- murmuró Sirius en medio del silencio que provocó Voldemort con sus palabras._

_-¿Mi señor?- Bellatrix estaba atónita- Es un miembro de la Orden, cercana a Dumbledore…_

_-Precisamente- dijo Voldemort- Si la convierto en una de los nuestros puede sernos muy útil._

_-¿Una de los nuestros?_

_-Por supuesto. Será una magnífica bruja. Solo tiene dieciséis años y ya es capaz de vencerme, casi. Tendré una espía en el entorno más cercano a Dumbledore y un guerrero extremadamente poderoso a mi lado en las batallas. En fin, tenemos que irnos, pronto llegarán los aurores. Nos llevaremos a Granger y… sí, también nos llevamos a su amiguito, nos será útil si ella no atiende a razones._

_-Como ordenéis, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix._

_-Lleva tú al chico- ordenó Voldemort._

_Voldemort se agachó y agarró de un brazo a Hermione, desmayada, y se desapareció. A continuación Bellatrix hizo lo mismo con Remus. Solo entonces se deshizo el hechizo que los mantenía alejados de la batalla._

Cuando volvió a la realidad pudo observar que estaba en el despacho del director, sentado en una de las sillas que estaban delante de su escritorio. Lo rodeaban James, Lily y Peter, muy serios.

-Veras, Sirius. No tengo palabras para expresarte cuanto siento lo que ha pasado. En todos estos meses he llegado a apreciar verdaderamente a Hermione. Es una gran bruja y estoy seguro que si alguien puede salir de ésta es ella- dijo Dumbledore mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Saben dónde los han llevado?- dijo Sirius con voz ronca.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, pero creemos que lo más seguro es que los hayan llevado a casa de alguien de confianza. Un mortífago fiel, un sitio donde crea que no podemos llegar…

-¿ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ?- bramó James- HAY QUE IR A BUSCARLOS.

-¿Creéis que no deseo hacerlo?- dijo Dumbledore muy serio- yo estoy tan furioso como vosotros por lo que ha pasado, pero hay que mantener la calma. No sé dónde están, pero voy a mover cielo y tierra para descubrirlo. Le he pedido al ministro que nos ayude autorizando redadas en casas de conocidos mortífagos, además de pedirles a nuestros espías que estén atentos por si captan algo.

Sirius dejó caer su espalda. Le dolía en el alma no saber dónde estaban su amigo y su novia, pero Dumbledore tenía razón.

-Quiero ayudar- sentenció y añadió al ver que Dumbledore abría la boca- No me venga con que soy demasiado joven, porque iré quiera o no quiera. Son muy importantes para mí y no voy a parar hasta encontrarlos.

Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos y, lentamente, asintió.

-Yo también quiero ayudar- dijo James.

-Y yo- dijo Lily.

-Y yo- dijo Peter.

-De acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez- accedió Dumbledore- Os trasladaré al Cuartel General de la Orden del fénix y allí esperareis instrucciones.

Ellos asintieron, solemnes.

S&amp;H

Hermione despertó en una mazmorra oscura y fría. Estaba tumbada en el suelo de piedra y cuando se levantó, con cuidado, notó una contusión en la cabeza, fruto del hechizo que la hizo desmayarse cuando peleaba con Voldemort. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor y vio a su derecha una sombra humana echada en el suelo. Se acercó a ella con cautela y cuando estaba a pocos pasos lo reconoció.

-Remus- susurró tomándolo de los hombros y dándole la vuelta.

A la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban precariamente la mazmorra las heridas de Remus no habían recibido cura ninguna, pero el muchacho respiraba con normalidad.

-Remus, despierta- dijo ella un poco más fuerte mientras le daba suaves bofetadas en la cara.

Al sentir los golpes Remus despertó y abrió los ojos con desgana.

-¿Hermione?- murmuró- ¿Dónde…?

-Estamos en una especie de mazmorra- explicó ella- Al parecer nos han tomado como rehenes.

-Agua- pidió él con los labios hinchados.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio al lado de la puerta un odre con agua. Se levantó para cogerlo y, al agacharse, vio a otra persona agazapada tras una silla. Dio un salto hacia atrás que asustó a esa persona.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella con voz aguda.

La figura no contestó, sino que se quedó en su sitio temblando. Hermione se acercó y vio que se trataba de un niño pequeño, de no más de siete años, que la miraba asustado.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, no te voy a hacer nada- dijo ella con voz dulce- Me llamo Hermione y él se llama Remus ¿y tú?

-Will- contestó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Will?- inquirió ella.

-Mis padres son aurores. Me llevaron de casa de mi abuela y no sé qué ha pasado con ellos- dijo el niño con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-A nosotros también nos han secuestrado, Will- dijo Remus con un hilo de voz- Pero no te preocupes, que nosotros estamos contigo.

-Eso es- sonrió ella- Además, que ya verás cómo pronto darán con nosotros.

Will la miró con un poco de esperanza en la mirada que la hizo sonreir, pero al mirar a Remus supo que él no creía en la promesa que acababa de hacer.

-Por favor, por favor- rogó Hermione en su interior- Que nos encuentren pronto.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42:

Cuando Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange se casaron fueron a vivir a la mansión familiar de la familia Lestrange. Era una mansión en toda regla: quince habitaciones perfectamente arregladas, todas con su saloncito y baño privado, tres piscinas en el interior, una cocina enorme, gimnasio, biblioteca… y mazmorras. Bellatrix había convencido a su esposo para que cediera las mazmorras a los rehenes que hicieran los mortífagos en sus "salidas". Y allí era donde habían acabado Will, Remus y Hermione. Tras mucho insistirle, Will había aceptado acercarse a ellos y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Remus escuchando muy atento el cuento de Babitty Rabitty y su cepa cacareante que le contaba el muchacho. Hermione, mientras tanto, intentaba ver a través de un ventanuco que había en la puerta.

-¿Puedes ver algo?- preguntó el niño.

-No, nada- gruñó Hermione- Esto empieza a ser desesperante.

-Tarde o temprano vendrán a vernos, tranquila- dijo Remus.

Hermione suspiró dejándose caer al lado de Remus. Se le daba muy mal ser paciente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú de los cortes?- preguntó refiriéndose a los cortes que le había hecho Voldemort.

-Bien, ya casi no me duelen- sonrió Remus, pero ella sabía que mentía- Podrías ser una gran medimaga.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-No creo, mis aspiraciones se van más al terreno de la Ley Mágica- explicó.

-¿Quieres ser auror?- exclamó Will, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No, más bien abogada.

-Mi sueño es ser profesor- dijo Remus- Pero no creo que pueda lograrlo, por mi… problema.

-Nunca renuncies a tus sueños- susurró Hermione- Lucha, el no ya lo tienes, no te rindas.

-Dices cosas muy bonitas, Hermione- dijo Will.

-Hablo por experiencia, cielo- sonrió ella- Con una voluntad fuerte hasta el más inútil puede triunfar.

-Yo de mayor quiero ser rompedor de maldiciones, para Gringotts- dijo el pequeño.

Hermione sonrió y pensó en Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron, que era rompedor de maldiciones en Egipto.

-Es una profesión difícil- dijo Remus- Pero si a ti te gusta…

Los tres rieron. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró Voldemort en las mazmorras. Hermione y Remus se levantaron de un salto dejando al niño detrás de ellos.

-Vaya, veo que ya habéis despertado- sonrió Voldemort.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- inquirió Hermione.

-Directa al grano, así me gusta- dijo Voldemort.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia- avisó la chica.

-Que arisca- observó Voldemort- ¿Es siempre así?- preguntó a Remus.

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bien, si deseáis empezar tan pronto las hostilidades… de acuerdo- aceptó Voldemort- Verás, Hermione, desde el verano pasado tenemos noticias entre mis mortífagos y yo de una bruja de extraordinario talento entre las filas de Dumbledore. Esa chica eres tú. Al principio di orden de que, de tener oportunidad, acabaran con tu vida. Ayer por la noche me di cuenta de cuan grave error habría cometido. No solo eres una magnífica estratega, sino que has sido capaz de desarmarme a mí, lo cual puedo asegurarte que no ha pasado nunca.

Hermione lo miraba atónita mientras Will la miraba con creciente admiración.

-Es por ello que detuve a Bellatrix e impedí que te mataran- continuó Voldemort- Una bruja como tú, un talento como el tuyo no es algo que surja al azar. Eres extraordinaria, como yo soy extraordinario. Te admiro tanto como llegué a admirar a Albus Dumbledore- sonrió- Es cierto, lo admiro, aunque también lo odio.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Pretendo que te unas a mis mortífagos- propuso Voldemort ante la mirada atónita de sus tres cautivos- Eres inteligente y sabes que hay ciertos conocimientos, ciertas artes que nunca podrás desarrollar del todo porque son artes… prohibidas, artes que se consideran malignas. ¿Por qué se consideran malignas? El conocimiento es poder, Hermione, tú lo sabes. Si conocieras las artes oscuras, podrías desarrollar ampliamente tu potencial, serías la mejor bruja del mundo. Nadie podría superarte.

Hermione lo continuaba mirando impertérrita. Remus, por su parte, lo enfrentó con rabia.

-¿De verdad crees que va a aceptar?- repuso- Ella no es como tú, nunca aceptaría las artes oscuras.

-Cállate, niño- se burló Voldemort- No lo entiendes. La magia oscura no es tal. Nos han hecho creer que sí pero no lo es. Lo que llamáis magia oscura es simplemente aquella clase de magia que ciertos magos han rechazado porque no la comprenden y porque aquellos que sí lo hacen son más grandes que ellos. Por eso lo rechazan, porque ansían ese poder pero no lo comprenden.

-Basta- cortó Hermione con el rostro serio.

Voldemort retrocedió unos pasos hacia la salida de la mazmorra.

-Nunca aceptaré unirme a tus mortífagos- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Voldemort la miró furioso.

-Haré como que no he oído eso- dijo- Volveré mañana por la mañana para oir tu respuesta, tienes toda la noche para reflexionar. Si la respuesta es afirmativa, os sacaré a ti y tu amiguito Remus de estas mazmorras y si es negativa… bueno, sabré a qué atenerme.

Con un movimiento de cabeza salió de las mazmorras, dejándolos en la oscuridad de nuevo.

-Dime que no piensas aceptar- susurró Remus.

-¿De veras me crees capaz de aceptar?- se indignó ella.

-No, claro que no- suspiró aliviado Remus.

-Parece mentira que me conozcas, Lunático- sonrió ella.

S&amp;H

Dumbledore se dejó caer en una silla del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Estaba agotado. Había escrito el día anterior cartas para las familias de James, Sirius, Peter y Lily explicándoles la situación y comunicándoles los deseos de sus hijos de unirse a la búsqueda. Todas las familias, excepto la de Sirius, habían respondido afirmativamente a la petición, por lo que los cuatro muchachos se hallaban en las habitaciones superiores descansando del largo día de registros buscando a Remus y Hermione.

-¿Señor?- dijo Sturgis Podmore- Ha llegado una lechuza para usted en su ausencia.

-Gracias, Sturgis- dijo Dumbledore. Tomó el sobre que le alargaba y leyó la misiva, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Buenas noticias?- preguntó Sturgis.

-Más o menos. Espero que me ayuden a encontrar a Hermione y Remus- aclaró Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie con renovada energía- Me voy, tengo que reunirme con alguien.

S&amp;H

Al día siguiente Voldemort entró por la puerta de la mazmorra seguro de su éxito. Con una bruja de la talla de la joven a su lado du conquista del mundo mágico sería cuestión de unos cuantos meses… pero no esperaba su respuesta.

-No- respondió la chica nada más verle entrar. Concisa y directa.

Voldemort clavó en ella su mirada furiosa. Miró al niño y a Remus, de pie al lado de Hermione.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con voz fría por la rabia- No concedo segundas oportunidades.

-Antes se congelará el infierno- siseó ella.

Voldemort asintió lentamente y se giró hacia la puerta. Oyó tras él el suspiro de alivio que soltó Remus y sonrió. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y apuntó hacia donde estaban los tres prisioneros.

-AGACHAOS- gritó Hermione, tirando al suelo a sus compañeros de martirio.

El hechizo, un gran invento por su parte, dio contra la pared, haciendo que emitiera un brillo verdoso. Con ese hechizo, inventado por él mismo, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix iban a ver como si fuera una televisión todo lo que ocurriera en la mazmorra. Sonrió por el dolor y las ansias de venganza que provocaría en ellos lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Iba a averiguar quién era él. Con un solo giro de muñeca hizo aparecer en el suelo unas cadenas que maniataron al niño y a Remus.

-¿No quieres unirte a mí?- susurró con una voz peligrosamente dulce, acercándose a ella- Bueno, por lo menos me concederás el honor de saber dónde está el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-Nunca- dijo ella. Tenía los ojos dilatados por el pánico, que intentaba mantener a raya.

-Respuesta equivocada- negó él- CRUCIO.

La muchacha se encogió de dolor y empezó a gritar, cayendo al suelo. El niño empezó a llorar por el sufrimiento de la chica. Levantó la varita y oyó a Hermione sollozar, acurrucada en el suelo.

-Dime donde se ocultan- presionó él.

-No- dijo ella con dificultad.

Voldemort sonrió y miró hacia la pared, deseando que Dumbledore estuviese allí para ver su rostro.

-CRUCIO.

Esta vez mantuvo el hechizo durante cinco largos minutos, en los cuales Hermione gritó y se retorció en el suelo mientras Will sollozaba y Remus gritaba que parase.

-¿No vas a decírmelo, Hermione?- preguntó.

Hermione sollozaba en el suelo y negó débilmente con la cabeza.

-CRUCIO- conjuró por tercera vez. Al minuto Hermione se desmayó y él retiró el hechizo. Entonces se giró hacia sus otros prisioneros y los liberó de sus cadenas. Ambos corrieron hacia la chica y la examinaron para ver cómo estaba.

-Solo está inconsciente pero cuando despierte más os vale convencerla de que acepte revelarme donde está el cuartel general, por su propio bien y el vuestro- dijo Voldemort y, con un revuelo de su túnica, se fue de las mazmorras.

S&amp;H

Toda la orden se encontraba desayunando cuando ocurrió. La pared del salón donde se encontraban desapareció y en su lugar apareció una escena de una mazmorra. En ella, de espaldas a ellos, estaban tres figuras que reconocieron como Hermione, Remus y un niño. Frente a ellos estaba Voldemort.

-Dios mío, Hermione, Remus- susurró James.

Sirius miró la pared con desesperación. Por lo menos parecía que estaban bien, enteros.

-¿Y ese niño?- preguntó Lisa, sujeta de la mano de Xennophilus, su novio.

-Se llama Will French- contestó Dumbledore junto a Sirius- Es el hijo de dos aurores del ministerio. El niño desapareció hace un tiempo.

En ese momento Voldemort maniató a Remus y al niño y empezó a hablar a Hermione.

-¿No quieres unirte a mí?- susurró, acercándose a ella- Bueno, por lo menos me concederás el honor de saber dónde está el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-Díselo- susurró Moody, desesperado.

-No lo hará- dijo Kate- Es muy terca.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Moody.

-Nunca- dijo Hermione y todos gimieron.

-Respuesta equivocada- negó él- CRUCIO.

La muchacha se encogió de dolor y empezó a gritar, cayendo al suelo.

-NOO- gritó Sirius.

-Sirius, no podemos hacer nada- dijo Dumbledore.

-Sí, podemos, tenemos que encontrarlos y pararle- dijo completamente enloquecido.

-Dime donde se ocultan- presionó Voldemort en la mazmorra.

-No- dijo ella con dificultad.

-CRUCIO- gritó de nuevo.

Cada segundo que pasaba se hacía eterno para todos ellos. Todos querían y apreciaban a Hermione, por lo que cada grito que ella profería era como un cuchillo en sus almas. Al fin, tras cinco eternos minutos, paró.

-¿No vas a decírmelo, Hermione?- volvió a preguntar.

Hermione sollozaba en el suelo y negó débilmente con la cabeza.

-CRUCIO- conjuró por tercera vez.

Impotentes, los miembros de la Orden solo podían mirar y desear que el tormento de la chica terminase pronto y si para ello había de traicionarles, pues bienvenida sea esa traición. Al minuto Hermione se desmayó y todos respiraron aliviados. Entonces se giró hacia Remus y el niño y los liberó de sus cadenas. Ambos corrieron hacia la chica y la examinaron para ver cómo estaba.

-Como ahora empiece a torturarles a ellos también os juro que no descansaré hasta matarlo poco a poco- juró Sirius.

-Y nosotros te ayudamos- dijo James, firme.

-Solo está inconsciente pero cuando despierte más os vale convencerla de que acepte revelarme donde está el cuartel general, por su propio bien y el vuestro- dijo Voldemort y, con un revuelo de su túnica, se fue de las mazmorras.

Observaron como Remus mandaba al niño a por un poco de agua del odre para poder curar las heridas de Hermione con su ayuda. Dumbledore se levantó al cabo de unos minutos y dijo:

-No es posible esperar- dijo con voz fría, colérica- Hay que actuar rápidamente. Tengo un plan que no puede fallar.


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43:

Dolor. Aunque apenas podía moverse solo sentía dolor. Desde hacía tres días Hermione sufría torturas diarias que acababan con ella inconsciente y con heridas y fracturas por todo el cuerpo. Remus no sabía ya cómo vendarla con las exiguas vendas que confeccionaba con sus ropas y cada día estaba más preocupado por ella.

-No va a sobrevivir si siguen así- musitó Remus a Will una de las veces que Voldemort salió de las mazmorras- Apenas tiene fuerzas y ya ni si quiera puede comer. Esto es inhumano.

El pequeño Will tomó la mano de Hermione y le acarició el brazo, como si el simple roce de su mano pudiera insuflarle nuevas fuerzas a la joven.

-No va a morirse ¿verdad?- preguntó el niño con la cabeza gacha- Ella dijo que vendrían a salvarnos.

-De seguir así no aguantará- se lamentó Remus, pero al ver que Will empezaba a llorar lo abrazó- Esperemos que se den prisa.

Al cabo de unas horas Hermione empezó a moverse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Will.

-Me duele el brazo- musitó ella con un hilo de voz. Tenía los labios agrietados- Tengo sed.

Remus agarró el odre con el agua y lo sostuvo con una mano y con la otra alzaba a Hermione como si fuera un bebé para que su amiga bebiera.

-Esta vez fue rápido- sonrió débilmente Hermione.

-Porque estás sin fuerzas, maldita sea- estalló Remus, sin embargo la dejó en el suelo con total suavidad.

-No puedo traicionarles. Las personas que componen la Orden van a ser muy importantes en el futuro, no deben morir- explicó Hermione con dificultad.

-¿Y por eso debes dejarte morir?- dijo Remus- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius?

Hermione cerró los ojos ante un espasmo de dolor.

-Yo no soy importante- dijo con dureza- Todo debe ocurrir como tendría que haber ocurrido si yo no estuviera.

-¿No entiendes que ya ha cambiado el futuro? Todo es diferente ahora. Evitaste muertes, evitaste emboscadas de mortífagos…

-No cambié lo esencial- cortó Hermione- si traiciono a la Orden… morirán personas que conozco, que aprecio… y que en un futuro conoceré. No insistas Remus, no lo haré.

Remus abrió la boca para replicar, pero se abrió la puerta y entraron Voldemort, Bellatrix y un tipo que iba con una capa cubierta por una capucha. En cuanto los vio entrar, Hermione se deshizo de la presa de Remus y, en un esfuerzo supremo, se sentó en el suelo donde minutos antes estaba tumbada. No iba a dejar que la vieran vencida.

-Veo que has despertado- dijo Voldemort- Bien, me alegro, así podré ver tu cara cuando te dé las buenas noticias.

-¿Qué buenas noticias?- dijo ella con altivez.

-Hemos asaltado Azkaban- dijo Voldemort.

Hermione palideció, ya que allí había peligrosos mortífagos capturados en misiones pasadas.

-De hecho… todos quieren pasar… a saludarte- continuó Bellatrix, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

Remus miró a su amiga, esperando que dijese algo, pero Hermione se había quedado paralizada, con la boca abierta de pánico.

-No sigáis más con esto, por favor- suplicó entonces Remus- La vais a matar si seguís a este ritmo.

Con las palabras de Remus Hermione despertó de golpe.

-Calla- susurró- No voy a decir ni una palabra.

-¿No?- rió Voldemot- Entonces a lo mejor te sueltan la lengua dos mortífagos: Bellatrix y… creo que ya os conocéis ¿verdad?

El hombre que tenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha se quitó la capa y ambos amigos sintieron que se les caía el alma a los pies. Era un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, con el pelo castaño un poco más largo de lo normal y los ojos azules, serios.

-Anthony- consiguió pronunciar ella.

-¿Creías que te habías librado de mí, verdad?- dijo él con una sonrisa cruel.

-Yo os dejo- dijo Voldemort- Espero que lo hagas bien, chico- dijo dirigiéndose a Anthony- Te hemos ayudado mucho anteriormente.

Anthony asintió.

-Estará orgulloso de mí.

Voldemort salió de las mazmorras y cerró la puerta. Antes de que se cerrara Remus se abalanzó sobre Anthony con intención de quitarle la varita y conseguir huir, pero Bellatrix lo hizo a un lado con un movimiento de su varita. Nada más tocar el suelo aparecieron unas cadenas que lo maniataron, igual que a Will, al suelo.

-Has tenido suerte, sangre sucia- dijo Bellatrix que, aunque más joven y hermosa que como la conoció en su tiempo, seguía siendo la misma horrible persona- Ha venido conmigo una persona que te tiene tantas ganas como yo- rio como una loca al decir aquello, pero nadie más rio- De hecho, Anthony lleva suplicando que se le conceda desquitarse contigo desde que lo sacamos de Azkaban hace dos días y le dijimos que estabas prisionera.

-Qué suerte la mía- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Anthony- Tú y yo fuimos buenos amigos, Anthony… por favor, no lo hagas, me conoces.

Anthony la miró como si fuera un bicho en la suela del zapato.

-Tantos meses en Azkaban han hecho que todo lo que sentía por ti se desvaneciera. Me despreciaste- dijo con rabia- Solo te importaba tu querido Sirius. Pues bien, ahora ha llegado el momento de desquitarme.

Bellatrix y Anthony se pusieron frente a Hermione, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, por favor- suplicó Hermione- Eres mi amigo.

Anthony la miró inexpresivo.

-Ya no. CRUCIO.

Hermione se encogió en posición fetal y aguantó hasta que él levantó la varita… sin gritar.

-SUPLICA, ESTÚPIDA, SUPLICA POR TU VIDA- gritó Bellatrix- CRUCIO.

Hermione se sujetaba el torso con los brazos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero no gritó.

-No te daré ese gusto, maldita- escupió Hermione.

En ese momento Hermione vio que Anthony hacía un movimiento de varita hacia ella, pero no pronunció ningún hechizo. Se encogió esperando otra ola de dolor, pero no pasó nada. Bellatrix, que no había visto a su compañero porque estaba de espaldas a él, estaba enloquecida.

-Ahora verás- sonrió- CRUCIO.

Hermione volvió a encogerse pero, a pesar de ver el hechizo cruciatus impactar contra su cuerpo no sintió nada y miró a Anthony, alucinada. Bellatrix, sorprendida, siguió la dirección de su mirada. Sin embargo, no llegó a volverse del todo, ya que un hechizo desmaius de Anthony la hizo caer al suelo.

-Anthony… ¿Qué demonios?- balbuceó Hermione mientras él liberaba a Remus y Will de sus ataduras.

-¿No creerías en serio que me uniría a los mortífagos, eh?- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?- inquirió Remus, enfrentándose a Anthony.

-Vengo a salvaros- explicó Anthony- Dumbledore vino a verme a la cárcel de Azkaban diciéndome que, hace unos meses, tú les dijiste que Voldemort iba a liberar presos de Azkaban un día de esos. También me contó que te habían hecho presa y que no tenían forma de saber dónde te tenían encerrada. Me pidió que les hiciera creer que deseaba venganza por mi amor no correspondido- movió la mano para dar a entender que eso era agua pasada- y que deseaba torturarte yo mismo, así que eso hice. Los acabé convenciendo (que gran actor soy, por cierto) y me trajeron aquí. Estos dos días los pasé averiguando los puntos débiles de la casa y ver por donde podríamos salir. Y eso es todo. He venido para llevaros al cuartel general. Por cierto, saludad a esa pared, que nos estarán mirando- dijo Anthony, saludando a la pared.

-¿Qué dices?- inquirió Hermione.

-Voldemort hizo un hechizo hace tres días. Esa pared está encantada y todo lo que ocurre en esta mazmorra se ve como si fuera una teletutión en el cuartel general.

-Televisión- corrigió Remus.

-Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo- dijo Anthony, mirando la pared- Estamos en la mansión Lestrange y los voy a sacar por las cocinas.

-¿Te han oído?- preguntó Hermione.

-Claro- sonrió él- Les dije que cuando os fuera a liberar les iba a decir a través de la pared donde estábamos para que, si había algún contratiempo, nos pudieran ayudar.

-Genial- sonrió Will.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo. He robado vuestras varitas- dijo Anthony, tendiéndole a Remus su varita y la de Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- dijo Remus.

-A ver, no te ofendas, pero tú no tienes fuerzas para un duelo- Remus negó con la cabeza, ya que era inútil negarlo. Anthony prosiguió- Así que he pensado que yo voy primero con la varita lista, tú vas detrás de mí llevando a Hermione en brazos y Will detrás de ti.

-Puedo andar perfectamente- se molestó Hermione.

Los dos chicos la miraron y arquearon una ceja con incredulidad.

-Bueno, vale- aceptó ella a regañadientes.

Minutos más tarde Anthony abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y asomó la cabeza:

-No hay nadie, vamos- dijo.

Remus avanzó, llevando a Hermione en brazos, y seguido por Will, que lo agarraba de la túnica como si temiera perderse.

-Vamos.

Ascendieron las escaleras que daban acceso a las mazmorras y, al final de éstas, encontraron una puerta.

-Esta puerta nos lleva a un corredor- explicó Anthony- Hay girar a la derecha. Al final del pasillo hay una puerta que nos llevará a las cocinas. A esta hora no hay elfos domésticos allí, están limpiando.

Remus cruzó la puerta como un rayo con Will y Hermione en cuanto Anthony la abrió. Ando a zancadas hasta la puerta de la cocina y allí esperaron a que se reuniera con ellos Anthony. Cuando lo hizo, llevaba el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué?- susurró Remus.

-Es extraño, no había nadie en el pasillo… ni un alma.

Remus sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina, pero agarró con fuerza a Hermione y dijo:

-Tenemos que continuar, si no, es seguro que nos atraparan.

Anthony asintió y abrió la puerta de la cocina, pero pesaba mucho para sostenerla él solo con una mano, así que Remus entró de espaldas, para apoyar la puerta en su espalda y sostenerla mejor. Cuando se dio la vuelta se quedó helado, ya que por lo menos treinta mortífagos los miraban sonrientes. Miró a Anthony que tenía la misma cara susto que él.

-¿No creerías en serio que me iba a fiar de ti de buenas a primeras, verdad?- dijo la voz fría de Voldemort desde una silla.

-La verdad, me sorprendió ser tan buen actor, si- dijo Anthony mirando a Voldemort con asco. Qué diferencia con la mirada de sumisión que le dedicó apenas media hora antes.

-No saldréis vivos de aquí- escupió Voldemort.

-Yo creo que sí- dijo una voz de espaldas a Voldemort.

Detrás de todos los mortífagos estaba la Orden del Fénix al completo, junto con Sirius, James, Lily y Peter.

-MATADLOS- gritó Voldemort. Estaba furioso porque su hechizo, que utilizó para que la Orden sufriera viendo cómo torturaba a una de los suyos, había servido para que averiguaran dónde estaban.

Anthony cogió a Remus y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas, cubriendo a Hermione y Will con su cuerpo.

-Dolohov- rugió Anthony a continuación y empezó a pelear contra el mortífago.

Remus, por su parte, sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos contra todo mortífago que veía acercarse a ellos mientras avanzaba hacia sus amigos, a los que había divisado a lo lejos. Cuando apenas le quedaban cinco metros de camino Sirius lo divisó, lanzó un hechizo contra el mortífago con el que peleaba y corrió hacia ellos.

-Sirius- sollozó Hermione y le tendió los brazos. Sirius, muy pálido, la cogió de entre los brazos de Remus, que ya no podía sujetarla más, y la abrazó con fuerza. James, que venía tras Sirius, abrazó a Remus.

-Menos mal que estás bien- dijo en su oído- CUIDADO- gritó y lo apartó de la trayectoria de un hechizo de color verde.

Lily, que en ese momento estaba abrazando a Sirius y Hermione a la vez, se acercó corriendo a Remus y, abrazándolo por la cintura, lo sacó de la cocina junto con Sirius y Hermione.

-Allí hay unos trasladores- dijo Lily, señalando unas zapatillas- Vamos, nos llevará al cuartel general y allí os curaré.

-¿Tú?- susurró Remus.

Lily le guiñó un ojo.

-Sabes que soy la mejor en hechizos curativos y de defensa. Hermione sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Los cuatro amigos tocaron con un dedo las zapatillas. En seguida notaron como si un gancho los agarrara por debajo del ombligo y los llevaba lejos del campo de batalla.


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44:

Es increíble lo distinto que percibimos el paso del tiempo en cada situación. Cuando estamos aburridos o preocupados por algo el tiempo pasa tan lento como un gusarajo que llega tarde a trabajar. En cambio, cuando estamos alargando cinco minutos en la cama o estamos entre amigos el tiempo pasa volando. Lo mismo pasa en una batalla: que el tiempo se acelera de una manera increíble. De esto pueden dar buena cuenta todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix ya que, cuando volvieron al Cuartel General, comprobaron que habían pasado dos horas desde que salieron, cuando para ellos solo habían pasado unos segundos.

En esas cinco horas habían pasado muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que Remus y Hermione habían recibido atención médica por parte de Lily y de la señora Pomfrey, respectivamente. La enfermera del castillo se había desplazado al cuartel general con el objetivo de sanar a la joven, que había sufrido tortura durante varios días. Remus, como sus heridas eran mínimas pero estaba muy cansado, fue curado por Lily.

-Ay- se quejó Remus por quinta vez- Lily, me haces daño.

-Si te estuvieras quieto no te haría daño- contraatacó Lily- Solo estoy haciendo hechizos de cura, no te pueden doler.

-Lo que tú digas- refunfuñó el chico.

-Anda, deja de quejarte- rio Lily, tendiéndole una poción- Tómate esto, es una poción revitalizante, para quitar el cansancio.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Sirius y Hermione. La muchacha caminaba con cautela, como si le dolieran todos los huesos de su cuerpo, y Sirius caminaba tras ella para atraparla por si le fallaba el cuerpo.

-Hey- sonrió la pelirroja- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor- dijo ella mientras se sentaba- Cansada, pero bien.

-¿Y por qué no vas a dormir?- dijo Sirius.

-Ahora no- contestó ella- Prefiero esperar a que lleguen los que ahora están luchando. No podría descansar hasta saber que todos han vuelto.

Sus amigos se quedaron callados, ya que sabían que Hermione tenía razón.

-Bueno- dijo Remus, al ver la mirada que le dirigía Sirius- Yo me muero de hambre, ¿me acompañas a la cocina, Lily?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió ella, pero al ver a la parejita asintió- Claro, vamos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Lily y Remus se hizo el silencio en la habitación durante unos segundos.

-Lo siento- dijo quedamente Hermione- Siento mucho toda la preocupación que te he causado.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me he sentido todos estos días- susurró el chico.

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo ella.

-No, no lo sabes- dijo Sirius, con furia y pena en la mirada- No sabes lo que era no saber si estabas bien o si te habían…- perdió la voz, tragó saliva y continuó- No tienes que hacerte la heroína, ¿sabes?

-¿Hacerme la heroína?- gritó ella, a pesar de lo débil que estaba- No estaba haciendo eso.

-Sí lo hacías- gritó también Sirius, levantándose de su lado y caminando por la habitación- Ese hechizo, dejando a un lado a los mortífagos… A MÍ. No podía hacer nada por llegar hasta vosotros, menos mal que Remus estaba contigo y sabía que te protegería, que si no me habría vuelto loco. Te había secuestrado Voldemort- prosiguió tras una pausa- No podía protegerte o saber si estabas bien. Tú no sabes lo que es eso, esa angustia, preocupación...

Sirius se había dado la vuelta para que Hermione no le viera la cara, pues estaba llorando a lágrima viva por la angustia y la impotencia de aquellos días. De pronto notó unos brazos que le rodeaban la espalda y lo abrazaban.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione tras él- Sé que fue algo imprudente, pero era algo que debía hacer, para salvar cuántas vidas fueran posibles. Allí solo había estudiantes, habría sido una masacre.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y la abrazó. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Hermione se separó de él y le dijo:

-Si te sirve de algo, te prometo que no volveré a comportarme tan imprudente- dijo ella, sonriente y alzando la mano derecha- Dejaré a otro las heroicidades.

-Así me gusta- sonrió Sirius también.

-Pero…- agregó ella.

-Ya me parecía a mí- interrumpió él.

-No dejaré la Orden. Sé que te preocupa mi seguridad, pero el futuro es más importante. No puedo dejarles- explicó ella muy seria.

Aunque para Sirius fuera muy difícil aceptar que Hermione se jugara la vida en la Orden, tenía que admitir que, debido a su viaje en el tiempo, Hermione estaba "destinada" a estar en la Orden y que nada de lo que él dijese lo cambiaría. Era su vida, sus deseos y sus sueños y él no iba a cambiar como era su novia.

-De acuerdo- respondió el chico como si le sacaran las palabras con sacacorchos- Pero que no te sorprenda cuando, al acabar el curso que viene, yo también me una a la Orden.

Hermione sonrió, feliz.

-La verdad es que me gusta lo que hacen- continuó Sirius- Me gustaría formar parte de ella.

-Me alegro, de verdad- dijo Hermione- Ahora, si me disculpas- dijo sonriente y dirigiéndose a la puerta- He de tomar una buena ducha.

Sirius rio y corrió a ayudar a Hermione a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, que compartía con Lily.

S&amp;H

Tras darse un larguísimo baño, Hermione ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero lo que le sentó estupendamente fue el pequeño almuerzo que Sirius, Lily y Remus le habían preparado en su habitación.

-Oh, Dios- dijo Hermione mientras le hincaba el diente a un emparedado de bacon- Ahora entiendo a Ron y Harry.

-¿Quiénes son Ron y Harry?- preguntó Remus, curioso.

-Son mis mejores amigos- explicó ella- Son muy glotones, parece que no tienen fondo de estómago.

Lily rio.

-Tu descripción me recuerda a James- dijo ella, sin ver que Hermione daba un respingo- James traga como una lima, ¿verdad, Sirius?

Sirius asintió sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Hermione. Había visto cómo respingaba cuando Lily mencionó las similitudes de Harry y Ron con James y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Cuánto creéis que tardarán?- preguntó Hermione, inquieta.

-No sé. Espero que James esté bien- dijo Lily, preocupada.

-Y Peter- apostilló Remus.

Hermione se sentó en un sofá que había en la habitación y estuvieron charlando hasta que, un rato después, oyeron un gran estrépito en la cocina. Tanto Sirius como Lily y Remus se pusieron de pie de inmediato con las varitas en ristre y solo las bajaron cuando oyeron la voz de James:

-LILY, HERMIONE, SIRIUS, REMUS- gritó James desde la cocina- SOMOS NOSOTROS, HEMOS VUELTO.

Lily suspiró aliviada y bajó corriendo a la cocina, seguida por sus amigos. Allí los esperaba una escena horrible: de los veinte miembros de la Orden que habían salido de esa casa dos horas antes solo habían vuelto catorce, entre los que estaban Marc, Luna, Lisa, Kate, James y Peter. No había rastro de Zack, Anthony o Anne.

-Decidme que no, por favor- rogó Hermione, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Lisa dejó escapar un sollozo y fue hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

-Oh, Merlín, ¿Por qué?- sollozó Hermione.

-Mione- dijo Lisa, en medio de las lágrimas- Anthony estaba muy arrepentido de lo que te hizo, no te guardaba ningún rencor.

Hermione vio por encima de su hombro que Luna, la hermana de Anthony, se abrazaba a Marc y a sus padres, todos completamente destrozados.

S&amp;H

Los funerales por Anthony, Zack y Anne fueron los más tristes celebrados por la Orden esos días, ya que eran, junto a Hermione, los más jóvenes miembros de la Orden. Como si el cielo lamentara la pérdida de seis personas en total de tanta valía humana y mágica, durante dos semanas llovió de manera continua, aplanando el ánimo de todos, ya de por sí lúgubre.

Uno de esos días, grises y desagradables, lo estaban pasando los seis amigos en el salón del cuartel general, charlando sobre la guerra.

-Merlín, bendito ¿parará de una vez la lluvia?- dijo James, que había salido ileso de la batalla.

-No, no quiero que pare- dijo Sirius en voz lúgubre, como si fuera Merlín el que hablaba desde la tumba.

Los seis rieron la ocurrencia y se quedaron callados, ya que era la primera vez que reían tras lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento, Mione- dijo Sirius, creyendo que podría sentirse ofendida por bromear cuando unos amigos suyos habían muerto tan recientemente.

-No te disculpes- dijo ella- La vida sigue. Pero eso sí, esos mortífagos se van a acordar de mí- juró.

-Así se habla- dijo Lily.

Pasaron otro rato más charlando cuando James manifestó la presencia de un agujero en su estómago que solo podía llenarse con comida. Lily rodó los ojos y salió en dirección a la cocina, seguida por James, que quería chocolate, y por Peter, que deseaba supervisar que trajese tentempiés salados también.

Remus y Sirius hicieron ademán de seguirlos a todos, pero se pararon con la intención de ayudarla a ella a bajar las escaleras, ya que seguía un poco débil aún. Hermione se levantó con esfuerzo del sofá y dio un paso hacia ellos, pero se paró en seco.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Sirius.

En ese momento Hermione empezó a temblar con violencia. Tan fuertes eran sus convulsiones que los chicos podrían jurar que su cuerpo se desvanecía. Pero no era un efecto óptico: estaba desapareciendo de verdad.

-Hermione…- susurró Remus.

-No, por favor- dijo Sirius, asustado, corriendo hacia ella moviendo las manos, buscando soluciones.

-Sirius- gritó Hermione.

Cada vez la chica se volvía más transparente, hasta que, en medio de un grito, desapareció de la vista de ambos amigos.

-NOOO- gritó Sirius, agónico, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

**No me matéis, por favor. Pido clemencia, yo también lloré al escribir este capítulo. Lamento mucho comunicar que la estancia de Hermione en el pasado ya se ha terminado, por lo tanto el capítulo de la semana que viene será el último de este fic, pero he de decir algo:**

**Decidí escribir este final porque era lo que debía pasar, Hermione debía volver a su tiempo y seguir con su vida junto a Harry y Ron y derrotar a Voldemort junto a sus amigos… pero ese no es el final de la historia de Sirius y Hermione. Anuncio formalmente que habrá una segunda parte de este fic en el que continuará esta hermosa historia entre Sirius y Hermione. Ya me despediré de todos vosotros en el siguiente capítulo. Muchos besos a todos.**


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos estaba en la enfermería del colegio.

-Como no- pensó la chica, ya que el último año había pasado más tiempo en la enfermería que en la biblioteca. Bueno, no tanto, pero casi.

-¿Señorita Granger?- dijo la voz de la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey, que apareció en su campo de visión con una bandeja llena de pociones- Ya era hora, sus amigos estaban preocupados.

-¿Donde…?. Empezó a decir ella, pero se vio interrumpida por otra voz.

-¡Hermione!

La aludida se giró hacia el sonido de la voz y casi se desmaya del susto.

-¿Hermione?- murmuró la chica que la había llamado- ¿estás bien?- parecía preocupada.

Hermione no podía reaccionar, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la chica. Era pelirroja con los ojos castaños, muy dulces, que la miraba sentada en una cama de la enfermería, de donde se había levantado minutos antes. Conocía a esa persona, pero no podía ser. Eso significaría que…

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Hermione con más miedo que vergüenza.

-Vaya, por fín reaccionas- sonrió Ginny- empezaba a temer que el hechizo que te dejó tirada en la Sala de las Profecías te había dejado tocada del cerebro…

Mientras Ginny seguía con su perorata Hermione apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Sentía un desgarro en el corazón tan grande que creía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Había vuelto a 1996, ya no estaba en el tiempo de los merodeadores. James y Lily habían muerto tratando de proteger a Harry, Peter era un traidor que los vendió a Voldemort y Sirius fue considerado culpable y enviado a Azkaban. Sirius, tan bueno, tan dulce, tan leal y valiente… en la peor cárcel de mundo.

-Oh, Sirius- pensó Hermione- Perdóname por no haber podido salvarte.

Al parecer sí que era cierto que las personas volvían de forma espontánea a su tiempo, como decían todos los libros que Hermione había consultado.

-Pero… pero- balbuceó ella- Tengo que volver. Yo estaba…

-Hermione, te lanzaron un hechizo en la Sala de las Profecías, donde habíamos ido a salvar a Sirius- intentó explicar Hermione.

-Chiss- fue la única respuesta de ella, ya que se supone que Sirius, en ese tiempo, era un prófugo de la justicia.

-No te molestes, Hermione- dijo una vocecilla suave al otro lado de la cama de Hermione. Al girarse, vio que en ella estaba tendida Luna Lovegood- Todo el mundo ya sabe que Sirius es inocente- explicó Luna.

-Eso es maravilloso- sonrió Hermione, aliviada- ¿Dónde está Sirius? Quiero felicitarle.

Se fijó en que tanto Luna, como Ginny y la señora Pomfrey se miraban afligidas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Hermione.

-Veras…- comenzó Ginny, pero no se veía capaz de seguir explicando.

-Mientras tú estabas inconsciente en el suelo de la Sala de las Profecías llegaron para ayudarnos los miembros de la Orden, avisados por el profesor Snape, al parecer- explicó Luna, que parecía menos afectada que Ginny. Mientras la observaba, Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa: el parecido con Lisa, de seguro su madre, era asombroso- Mientras luchaban Bellatrix Lestrange atacó al padrino de Harry y…- Luna se paró, observando a Hermione.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad y se había apoyado una mano en el pecho, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Continúa- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Cayó a través del velo de la muerte- susurró Ginny.

Hermione miró a las tres mujeres que estaban allí con ella como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a gritar: Inocente. Pero nadie lo hizo. Solo entonces el peso de todo lo que había pasado cayó sobre ella, haciendo que se derrumbase sobre la cama a la vez que lanzaba un alarido de dolor que atravesaba el alma.

-No, por favor, no- se oyó decir a sí misma.

-Hermione, lo siento muchísimo- oyó que decía Ginny, que había salido de su cama y se había sentado en la de ella.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Ginny abrazándola intentó soltarse, pero su dolor era más fuerte que ella y dejó que la abrazase.

S&amp;H

Dos semanas después de la experiencia en el Departamento de Misterios todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Bueno, normalidad teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. El calor del mes de Junio hacía estragos entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, que estaban más revolucionados que nunca. De entre todos esos estudiantes solo seis parecían sombríos y taciturnos: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Todos ellos habían quedado tocados de su experiencia en el Ministerio de Magia y ninguno participaba del jolgorio general post-exámenes. De los seis, los más afectados, sin duda, eran Harry y Hermione, por razones obvias, ya que Harry había perdido a una mezcla entre padre y hermano y Hermione había perdido a todos sus amigos y a su novio de la forma más cruel y sin poder despedirse.

Con el objetivo de sentirse mejor y de hacer comprender a sus amigos porqué le había afectado tanto la muerte de un hombre al que había visto muy poco tiempo, Hermione se sinceró con Harry y Ron, sus mejores amigos, una noche en la Sala común de Gryffindor. Les contó todo lo que le había pasado en su viaje a través del tiempo, su amistad con los merodeadores y su amor por uno de ellos, sus ganas de hablarles del futuro, de salvarlos… cuando les habló de esto, Hermione temió que Harry se enfadara por no haber intentado salvar a sus padres por lo menos, pero el muchacho le hizo comprender que no la culpaba, que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Como sus dos amigos lo miraban ojipláticos él se sinceró con ellos también y les contó todo lo que Dumbledore le había explicado sobre la Profecía, que Voldemort y él estaban destinados a enfrentarse hasta que uno venciera, _porque ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida._

Tras la confesión de Harry los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Entonces- dijo Hermione- debes matarlo.

-Eso parece- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

La chica miró a Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, y él la miró a su vez. En sus ojos vio Hermione la misma resolución que ella había tomado.

-Te ayudaremos- dijo Ron, confiado.

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó Harry- No, no, no, podría ser peligroso.

-Harry- empezó Ron- Somos tus amigos y te vamos a ayudar y apoyar, quieras o no. No se trata solo de ti, de mí o de Hermione, sino de todo el mundo mágico, de un montón de vidas, que corren peligro. No tienes que llevar el peso del mundo tú solo, colega. Aprende a delegar y compartir- acabó Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió a sus amigos y se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostado. Extendió los brazos. Ron y Hermione, a su vez, se levantaron también y abrazaron a su amigo, al que iban a ayudar y acompañar durante años, mientras les quedara aliento.

S&amp;H

Flotaba. ¿Por qué diablos flotaba? Intentó abrir los ojos, pero ya los tenía abiertos. La oscuridad que lo envolvía era impenetrable y espesa. Intentó gritar, pero su voz no sonaba en aquella extraña nada.

Intentando calmarse intentó pensar en que había pasado antes de estar allí. Recordó una lucha contra su prima Bellatrix y que un rayo lo golpeaba en el pecho, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Harry, el pequeño de James, gritaba su nombre con desesperación mientras él caía y atravesaba un velo de color negro que había tras él. Eso era lo último que recordaba.

-Sirius.

El animago se volteó, o creyó voltearse, en busca de la persona que lo había llamado.

-Sirius- se oyó de nuevo, en un susurro. Era una voz de hombre. Harry.

¿Pero qué?

-Sirius, perdóname, debería haberte salvado, duele tanto…

Una voz de mujer esta vez. No, no de cualquier mujer. Era la voz de Hermione, su Hermione.

Trató de recordar el rostro de Hermione, pero el cerebro le funcionaba muy lentamente. Recordaba que casi se le salió el corazón por la boca la primera vez que la vio en el castillo tras escaparse de Azkaban. No había vuelto a saber de ella desde que desapareció al final de su sexto año, pero sabía que debía haber vuelto a su tiempo. Todos ellos quedaron destrozados por su pérdida, sobre todo Lily.

-Sirius- oyó de nuevo la voz de Hermione- No me rendiré, lucharé por Harry, para salvarlo de Voldemort.

Harry estaba en peligro. Harry, su ahijado, mini-cornamenta. No, eso sí que no. Se concentró al máximo después de tomar aire. Siempre hay una salida, una solución, siempre. Regresaría, costase lo que costase algún día volvería junto a Harry, Remus… y Hermione

CONTINUARÁ.

**Mis queridísimos lectores:**

**Ya por fin llegó el final de este fic, que me estaba quedando muy largo jajajaja. Pero este no es el fin de Sirius y Hermione, no. Como ya dije, habrá una segunda parte que comenzaré a escribir ya el año que viene, en enero, para descansar un poco. Estad atentos eh? Jajaja. Aún no sé cómo la llamaré. Pero cuando lo decida lo pondré en la descripción de este fic, para que sepáis el título y la busquéis. **

**No sé cómo agradeceros la paciencia que habéis tenido para conmigo y todos los comentarios y apoyo que he recibido de todos vosotros. Creedme cuando os digo que he leído todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me habéis puesto y que he sonreído y me he emocionado con todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y que leáis también la segunda parte, que os garantizo que será fabulosa y menos drama que esta, que ya me vale, madre mía, que melodramática jajajajaja.**

**De verdad, no tengo palabras para deciros cuanto he disfrutado escribiendo este fic y cuanto os aprecio a vosotros, mis queridos lectores, que sois los que, cada vez que me siento al ordenador, los que me inspiráis, lo que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo. Os adoro, en una palabra. **

**Un beso enorme y ya nos veremos en la secuela. **

**Encantamientooesed**


End file.
